


El color del mar

by OlivierCash



Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 59,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asmita debe casarse con Aspros,pero ocurre algo que jamás imaginaba,se acaba enamorando del hermano de este.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada recordar que la obra original fue escrita y dibujada por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshirogi
> 
> Bueno,finalmente después de un tiempo pensándolo,me he decidido a hacer un fic de varios capitulos y con más de una pareja. He de advertir que aunque cada pareja tendra su momento de protagonismo,iran apareciendo poco a poco en la historia. Y que incluso Defteros tardará algo en salir. Sin más,espero que os guste :D

La noche era oscura,unas nubes tapaban las estrellas y la Luna,casi no se veía nada. Pero a él no le importaba ya que vivía en una oscuridad constante. La brisa salada acariciaba su rostro y movía sus largos cabellos rubios.  
Estaba solo ante unos barcos cualesquiera. Ese lugar le relajaba,el sonido de las personas que durante el día trabajaban allí le hacían sentirse rodeado de vida y de ánimos,como los que tenía aquellos que trabajaban en el puerto. Disfrutaba cuando llegaban o partían los barcos,cuando se recogía el pescado para ir a venderlo a la lonja del puerto. Pero en ese momento,no escuchó nada. Todo estaba sumido en el más absoluto silencio. A esas horas los pescadores se encontrarían durmiendo en sus casas o en cualquier otro lugar,algunas noches llegaban barcos muy tarde que con la ayuda del faro de piedra llegaban a la orilla. Pero ese día ninguno había salido para hacer una travesía de ese tipo. 

Ese día no estaba de humor para nada,solo quería estar solo y tranquilo,por ello había ido al puerto. No quería que nadie notara su mal humor ni su tristeza. Esa mañana había ocurrido algo que jamás pensaba que le ocurriría,el Gobernador de la isla de había pedido matrimonio y él,había aceptado. 

Apretó los labios con frustración. Muchos pensarían que era un honor que el perfecto Aspros le pidiera matrimonio,muchos desearían estar en su lugar,pero él no se incluía ni mucho menos en ese grupo. 

Nunca le había caído bien ese hombre,siempre lo frustraba y él sabía que ocultaba algo,algo muy oscuro e inquietante. Y estaba seguro de ello porque había visto en más de una ocasión ese lado oscuro del Gobernador,sabía que no era tan perfecto como todos creía. El propio Aspros pareció notar esto,reaccionando de una manera que Asmita no se había esperado en un inicio,pero que tampoco le sorprendió. Le gustó,le gustó que Asmita no lo viera como todos y se lo tomo como un reto. Al principio solo eran pequeños detalles,como intentar acercarse más o convencerlo de que era como decían todos que era. Después pasó a los regalos,primero cada un tiempo,luego todos los días le regalaba algo,aunque fueran flores,pero no fallaba ni un día. Por último se obsesionó con él,le enviaba cartas en braille que Asmita tiraba a la chimenea para darles algo de utilidad,lo visitaba siempre que podía,le favorecía en todo. Eso había sido el último medio año de Asmita,pero hace dos días,Aspros le propuso matrimonio y Asmita sin ninguna dudo lo iba a rechazar.   
Pero Aspros demostró ser muy listo y que sabía amenazarlo. Asmita no vio más remedio que aceptar,hasta alguien como él tenía algo que no soportaría perder y esa misma mañana,aceptó la petición de Aspros. 

En esos momentos tenía unas ganas terribles de saltar al agua y hundirse en la oscuridad,pero sabía que como lo hiciera,Aspros cumpliría sus amenazas de todas formas y eso era algo que no permitiría jamás. Se llevó la mano al anillo que Aspros le había dado,el tacto era frio,muy frio. Era un anillo simple,pero elegante. Era de oro con una pequeña piedra azul claro.  
Asmita había quedado con Aspros al día siguiente para hablar sobre la boda,no le hacía la más mínima gracia. Pero no se sentía con ánimos ni para contarle sus problemas a otros,en verdad eso no era algo nuevo,nunca había sido alguien a quien le resultara fácil hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Suspiró,por lo menos en ese lugar se estaba a gusto. La brisa marina en su cara le relajaba al igual que el sonido del agua en movimiento y el olor a mar. Sin duda se estaba muy bien allí. De pronto su paz se vio interrumpida por el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban casi corriendo hacia él.

Dos personas se pararon frente a él y le apuntaron con una linterna.

—A mierda Asmita,eres tú.

Se quejó uno,Asmita lo reconoció sin ningún problema,era Manigoldo. Este bajó la mano con la linterna en cuando vio a Asmita y se le quedó mirando.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí a estar horas?— preguntó Manigoldo algo molesto — Habíamos pensado que eras el ladrón que anda rondando últimamente por aquí.

Asmita se quedó un poco pensativo,le sonaba haber escuchado alguna conversación sobre gente que se quejaba porque les había robado.

—Me suena haber oído algo sobre un ladrón,pero no soy yo.

El compañero de Manigoldo se lo quedó mirando dubitativo unos segundos,pero Manigoldo negó.

—No Kardia,no es él,te lo aseguro,no es él — le dijo Manigoldo a su compañero. Luego volvió a mirar a Asmita— Si,estas últimas semanas a varios pescadores nos han estado desapareciendo cosas de los barcos por las noches,así que visto lo visto,hemos acabado haciendo patrullas nocturnas. Lo que es una mierda,ya que cuando te toca al día siguiente se nota que no has dormido— explicó— Aun así,¿qué haces a estas horas de la noche por aquí?. Con tu cara bonita a saber que te podría ocurrir— esto último lo dijo entre carcajadas.

—Manigoldo,si no es el ladrón sigamos a lo nuestro,que como falte algo esta noche,el que se llevara la bronca seré yo— se quejó Kardia.

—Yo también recibo bronca Kardia,aunque es cierto que yo no me quedo sin follar,así que como me sentiría un poco mal que por mi culpa mañana te quedaras a dos velas,vamos a seguir con lo nuestro — le respondió Manigoldo a Kardia,el cual le miró con cara de pocos amigos,pero Manigoldo no le dejo responderle— Bueno Asmita,hasta la próxima,tres cosas antes de irme. La primera,mejor que no andes por aquí de noche no sean que te confundan con el ladrón. La segunda,pasado pásate a comer a casa. Y la tercera,a ver cuando me cuentas con que te ha chantajeado Aspros para que aceptaras casarte con él.

Sin más Manigoldo agarró a Kardia del brazo y se lo llevó para continuar la ronda. De fondo se escuchaban algunos insulto por parte de Kardia hacía Manigoldo. Asmita querría haberle respondido algo sobre lo último que le había dicho,pero al igual que Kardia,se había quedado con la palabra en la boca.

Suspiró,le costó unos instantes asumir lo que había pasado,había sido tan rápido que le costaba creérselo. Lo mejor era irse para que no le confundieran con el ladrón de nuevo. Pero no quería irse a casa,por lo que caminó por el paseo marítimo durante un rato,no tenía ningún rumbo fijo,solo quería pasear y estar en algún sitio que lo relajara. Tras un rato caminando pudo sentir que soplaba un poco fuerte,parecía que se acercaba una tormenta,pero eso no le interesaba ya mucho. Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su casa,se estaba haciendo tarde y por lo menos quería estar bien despierto cuando se encontrara con Aspros. 

Le costó poco llegar a su casa. Entró,se puso el pijama y simplemente se fue a dormir. Dio alguna que otra vuelta en su cama,pero apenas le costó dormirse.

Al día siguiente despertó sintiendo el calor de unos tenues rayos de Sol,por el poco calor que daban intuyó que estaba algo nublado. Estiro la mano y alcanzó el reloj que se encontraba sobre la mesilla. Pulsó un botón y este le dijo la hora. Eran las nueve de la mañana,debía prepararse,Aspros llegaría pronto.

Aspros llegó a las nueve y media. Asmita ya estaba preparado para afrontarlo. Aspros llamó al portero automático y Asmita le abrió. Dejo la puerta abierta esperando a que subiera a su piso. Mientras lo hacia podía escuchar sus pasos a la perfección,cada vez más cerca. Fueron solo unos minutos,pero a Asmita se le hicieron horas. Y por fin,Aspros llegó hasta la puerta de su piso.

—Hola Asmita— saludó sonriente.

—Hola— respondió Asmita secamente.

Aspros se acercó a Asmita para darle un beso en la mejilla,este intento apartarse,pero Aspros lo agarro fuertemente del brazo para que no se apartara. Tras darle el beso,Asmita se apartó de él visiblemente molesto.

—¿Ni siquiera me das un beso de buenos días? — preguntó Aspros con una amplia sonrisa y cierto tono de burla— De todas maneras,vamos a casarnos.

Asmita se volvió para hacer frente a Aspros,se le veía muy molesto ante ese comentario.

—Me has obligado a casarme contigo—le recordó muy molesto— Y no soporto tenerte cerca.

Aspros sonrió intentando ocultar lo que le había dolido el escuchar que Asmita no lo soportaba,pero bueno,una de sus intenciones era cambiarlo. Todo el mundo le adoraba y se encargaría que Asmita no fuera una excepción,aunque tuviera que usar unos métodos un poco particulares. Comenzó a andar al interior del piso de Asmita,era pequeño y de muebles tenía los justos y necesarios,pero estaba claro que para Asmita eso le bastaba. Camino unos pasos desde la puerta para sentarse en el sillón. La entrada a la casa de Asmita daba directamente al salón y ese sillón era lo primero que se veía. 

—Me duele que pienses eso de mi y desearía que pudieras sentir lo que yo siento por ti.

Asmita escuchó los movimientos de Aspros y caminó hasta quedarse frente a él,de pie. Dirigia su cara hacia donde sabía que estaba la de Aspros. 

—Y a mi me duele que me amenaces porque te has encaprichado de mi— le echó en cara Asmita.

—No me he encaprichado de ti,te quiero de verdad— le respondió Aspros decidido. Luego se puso en pie frente Asmita— Realmente te quiero,cuando estoy a tu lado me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo,siento que podría hacer cualquier cosa por ti y cuando no estas cerca,el único pensamiento que viene a mi mente eres tú. No puedo parar de pensar en ti— dijo a la vez que tomaba dulcemente las manos de Asmita— Lo que siento por ti es de verdad.

—Volvemos al problema de que yo no siento nada por ti y te aseguro que esta no les la manera de convencerme.

Asmita intentó apartar las manos,pero Aspros volvió a hacer uso de la fuerza y las apretó un poco para que no pudiera apartarlas. Aspros se quedó mirando a Asmita,se le veía algo más hostil que hace unos instantes.

—Siento que si no funciona por las buenas...—bajó su cabeza y puso sus labios junto a la oreja de Asmita—tendrá que ser por las malas— susurró en su oreja y Asmita sintió un pequeño escalofrió— y sabes que pasará si no haces lo que digo—tocó suavemente el anillo que la había dado a Asmita el día anterior—Dudo que quieras que a alguien le pase algo malo.

Asmita se sintió algo intimidado y sabía que no tenía escapatoria. Suspiró rendido y asintió.

—Tú ganas Aspros,solo di la fecha y me casaré contigo.

Aspros sonrió complacido y acarició la mejilla de Asmita con ternura. Asmita solo se dejó hacer.

—Nos casaremos en unos meses,de momento quiero empezar una relación contigo— volvió a darle otro beso en la mejilla— ya verás como cambias de idea respecto a mi.

Asmita asintió,ya estaba con el tema de siempre,esa obsesión que Aspros tenia con que Asmtia lo viera como esa fabulosa persona que todos pensaban que era. Pero después de la amenaza,a Asmita se le disiparon todas la dudas que tenía sobre Aspros y comprendió como podía llegar a ser en verdad y hasta a que niveles era capaz de llegar por lograr lo que ansiaba. Mientras Asmita pensaba,de improviso sintió como Aspros le besaba,al principio intentó rechazarlo,pero recordó su situación y se dio cuenta que lo mejor era dejarse hacer,pero no le correspondió.

Tras un rato de besos y abrazos Aspros se fue sonriente. Asmita se sentía extraño,Aspros pasaba de ser una persona tierna y amorosa,a un maldito sádico egoísta. Esto le desconcertaba mucho,pero una pequeña parte de él sentía curiosidad por saber los limites de Aspros,aunque no quiere conocerlos y menos aun,siendo en su contra. Asmita se puso la radio para escuchar un rato la radio,necesitaba escuchar algo de fondo. Se quedó tumbado en el sillón,no tenía ganas de hacer nada más. Y justo en ese momento en la radio dieron la hora y la fecha. A Asmita casi le da algo,llegaba cuatro horas tarde a trabajar,había estaba tan absorto con lo de Aspros que se había olvidado de todo lo demás.   
Se levanto corriendo del sillón y fue en busca de su móvil,el cual estaba sobre la mesilla de su cuarto. Llamó a su jefe para disculparse,pero no le hizo falta,puesto que como era viejo amigo de Aspros,este le había hablado del tema y estaba enterado. Y pensaba que como estaba muy emocionado se le había pasado avisarle de que tenía que hablar con Aspros y demás. Y Hasgard,su jefe,le había dicho a Aspros que le dijera que no pasaba nada y que le daba el día libre,pero parecía que a Aspros se le había pasado decírselo,lo achacó a que también estaba muy nervioso e ilusionado.

—Hasgard,te lo agradezco,pero si no te importa,quiero ir a trabajar— le pidió Asmita,lo que menos quería ese día era estar solo en casa,al menos trabajando estaría entretenido— Si quieres voy a la tarde,pero me siento mal por no haberte avisado.

—Bueno,a mi no me importa,pero si insistes llamo a Dohko para darle el día libre— le respondió al otro lado del teléfono— Así que aun tienes tiempo para arrepentirte y tomarte el día libre.

—No,no me arrepiento,llama a Dohko,seguro que le viene bien un día libre. Creo que me vendrá bien ir a trabajar para centrarme un poco.

—Vale vale,pues nos vemos en unas horas,que vaya bien y felicidades por lo de la boda— el tema sobre la boda lo dijo muy animado.

—Vale,gracias...— colgó el teléfono.

Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesilla y se dejó caer sobre su cama. Se sentía como si hubiera perdido una gran guerra,pero con todos pensando que la había ganado.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada recordar que la obra original fue escrita y dibujada por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshirogi

El día se quedó nublado y soplaba algo de aire. Asmita caminaba hacía su trabajo tranquilamente,quería pasar un rato entretenido. Por la calle no había mucha gente,a esas horas o estaban comiendo o simplemente se encontraban en sus casas. Caminó entre las callejuelas hasta salir al paseo marítimo y justo en la esquina por la que había salido,estaba la panadería en la que trabajaba. Era un local mediano y con pinta ser ser algo antiguo. Hasgard alguna vez comentaba que esa panadería había pertenecido a su familia durante generaciones. Era por los materiales que habían usado a la hora de construirla lo que hacían que pareciese sacada de una fotografia antigua,pero nadie podía negar que tenía su encanto.

Asmita entró a la panadería,que se llamaba Alberamán, y pudo escuchar las campanillas que había en la puerta,por lo que le habían dicho,tenía formas de toros adorables. 

—Hola Asmita—saludó Hasgard en cuanto lo vio entrar— Felicidades de nuevo por lo de la boda— le felicitó animado,pero Asmita no podía culparlo,era amigo de la infancia de Aspros,debía alegrarse porque Aspros se casara— Vaya,¿quien lo diría? Nunca me hubiera imaginado que tenías algo con Aspros.

Asmita solo suspiró y fue a prepararse para ponerse a trabajar. Una vez que estaba con la ropa,se trenzó su pelo para hacerse un moño y ponerse el gorro encima. Mientras hacía esto podía escuchar a Hasgard divagando sobre el tema.

—Créeme,yo tampoco lo esperaba— Asmita notó que Hasgard pareció interpretar de otra manera su comentario,pero no le corrigió— De todas maneras,desde que me lo pidió estoy un poco distraído,creo que trabajar un rato me sentará bien para centrarme,así que gracias por haberme dejado.

—Oh,no te preocupes,de todas maneras dudo que a Dohko le siente mal tener un día libre— respondió entre risas,estaba tan animado como siempre— Aunque bueno,a lo mejor esta triste por no poder ver hoy a su...digamos amor platónico.

Asmita asintió a la vez que se colocaba tras el mostrador,esperando a que llegara algún cliente. Asintió a lo que decía Hasgard,tras mucho tiempo con él,se había dado cuenta que lo mejor en estos momentos,era dejarle hablar aunque realmente,el tema no te interesara mucho. Y a Asmita los cotilleos no eran algo que le interesaran y menos si trataban de alguien a quien apenas conocía. Pero bueno,era lo que había.

—Verás,—comenzó—realmente lo que le ocurre a Dohko es bien sencillo,le gusta su turno porque así puede ver todos los días al chico que le gusta. Y este le trata bien y así,pero de lo que Dohko no se entera,es que el chaval tiene novio—hizo una pausa y miró a Asmita— Además creo que tu lo conoces.

—¿Y quién es?—preguntó Asmita deseando que llegara algún cliente.

—Es Shion—respondió y pareció captar un poco la atención de Asmita— Si,ese Shion que arregla barcos y esta con el chaval ese que crió el antiguo Gobernador,Manigoldo creo que se llamaba.

—Si,los conozco—comentó— Aunque no se si decir que la relación de Shion y Manigoldo es de noviazgo.

Ahora fue Hasgard el que se quedo mirando con atención. Asmita negó con la cabeza,no le parecía bien contarle los líos que siempre habían tenido Shion y Manigoldo. Y la verdad es que tampoco sabía en que punto estaban actualmente,hacia mucho que no iba a verlos. En el fondo se sentía un poco culpable por eso.

—No sabía que los conocías— comentó Hasgard.

—Si,es una larga historia,aunque hace casi un año que no voy a visitarlos,ni a Hakurei ni a Sage— dijo Asmita.

—¿Pasó algo?

—No,no pasó nada malo,es complicado,pero realmente estamos en buenos términos.

Para fortuna de Asmita,el cual no se sentía muy cómodo hablando sobre el tema,entraron en la tienda Teneo,Selinsa y Saro. Tres jóvenes a los que Hasgard había adoptado y cuidado como si fueran sus hijos. Estos entraron muy animados a la panadería. Todos los días después de las clases iban a comer a su casa,la cual estaba unos pocos pisos por encima de la panadería y luego se bajaban a ayudar un poco. Se quedaban haciendo algún alimento de repostera,la verdad es que le ponía bastantes ganas y se esforzaban mucho porque les saliera lo mejor posible. Con ellos rondando el rato que estuvo Asmita en la panadería se le hizo mucho más entretenido que de normal,los chicos no callaban y le daban bastante ambiente al lugar. Pasaron unas horas,al principio casi no llegaba nadie,pero poco a poco fueron llegando clientes y Asmita les fue atendiendo, solía haber más gente a las mañanas.   
Durante un rato Hasgard se fue a descansar,Hasgard podía ser muchas cosas,pero el que se metiera todas las horas que se metía ahí,era algo que tener en cuenta y por ello no le parecía mal que se fuera durante unas horas,siendo que se pasaba casi todo el día en ese lugar. 

Poco después de que Hasgard volviera,en torno a los ocho y media. Entró alguien a quien Asmita conocía,Shion. El cual acababa de salir del trabajo. Al entrar se extrañó un poco de encontrarse a Asmita,pero luego se alegró de verlo.

—Hola Asmita—saludó—¿Qué tal estas? Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Bien—respondió Asmita—Si,ha pasado mucho tiempo,¿cómo estas tú?—preguntó sin mucha emoción,la verdad es que no sabia bien como reaccionar.

Notaba a Shion buen humor,o eso le pareció a Asmita. Shion y él nunca se había llevado mal,pero al principio tampoco había tenido una relación muy buena aunque había vivido juntos. Su relación había sido un tanto complicada,pero Asmita tenía que admitir que conforme fueron creciendo,mejoró mucho y se podría decir que al final se volvieron amigos,o algo parecido.

—Bueno,bien,como siempre—Shion le echo un ojo a Hasgard y este entendió lo que quería— Manigoldo me dijo que ayer a la noche te vio y te invitó a comer a casa,que coincidencia que nos hallamos encontrado hoy.

—Si,realmente es una coincidencia— comentó Asmita sin mucho animo.

Mientras,Hasgard fue hacia una nevera y saco una tarta de limón,a la vez que Shion y Asmita hablaban se dedicó a meterla en una caja. 

—Por cierto,¿al final lograron que no robaran nada? Se notaban bastante apurados—comentó Asmita.

—Si,lograron que no robaran nada,realmente lo de los robos en el puerto esta siendo bastante molesto.

— Por lo que he oído,hace una temporada estuvieron robando,pero lograron detenerlos,no sabia que ahora había vuelto a robar— dijo Hasgard mientras metía en una bolsa la caja con las tartas.

—Si,veréis,es que cuando comenzaron a robar,pusieron un perro guardián y con eso lograron que los robos se detuvieran—comenzó a contar Shion— Pero hace unos tres meses lograron entrar al puerto,cogiendo una perra que había en celo,la perra era de un hombre que vive cerca del puerto y bueno,lograron entretener al perro y esa noche robaron—hizo una pausa—Y durante unos meses dejaron de robar,nos sorprendió a todos,pero no nos quejamos. El problema es que volvieron a robar hace como una semana y como lo del perro ya parecía inútil y no se podía poner a ningún guardia en el puerto. Así que decidimos turnarnos todos los pescadores y los que trabajamos ahí para hacer guardias y vigilar que no roben nada.

Hasgard le pasó la bolsa con las tartas a Shion por encima del mostrador y este le pagó lo mismo de siempre. Shion iba todos los días a comprar el postre para la cena,así que ya no hacía falta decidle el precio.

—Pues no me había enterado de nada—comentó Asmita— Lo que no comprendo,¿por qué no podéis poner a ningún guardia?

Shion cogió la bolsa y agradeció a Hasgard. Luego miró a Asmita y se encogió de hombros.

—No se,preguntale al que por lo que he oído,es tu prometido,él fue el que dijo que no.

Por el tono que uso Shion para referirse a Aspros,Asmita intuyó que no era del todo de su agrado,cosa que en el fondo le gustaba. No quería ser el único en toda la isla al que le desagradaba Aspros. 

—¿En serio os dijo que no? ¡Qué extraño!—dijo Hasgard extrañado.

—Bueno,él sabrá lo que hace—dijo Shion,tampoco quería hablar mucho del tema— Por cierto Asmita,nunca me hubiera imaginado que te casarías con Aspros—comentó algo extrañado.

—Hablas como si eso fuese malo,Aspros es una gran persona—habló Hasgard defendiendo a su amigo.

—No he dicho eso,solo que...bueno,da igual—Shion no se quería meter a hablar sobre el tema Aspros. Miró a Asmita con una sonrisa—De todas maneras,felicidades.

—Gracias—agradeció cortante,ese tema le estaba comenzando a sobrepasar.

Shion observó el reloj que había sobre la pared,se le estaba haciendo un poco tarde,debía irse si quería tener lista la cena para la hora de comer.

—De nada— comenzó a andar hacia la puerta—Bueno,he de marcharme ya,así que adiós,me alegra de verte Asmita y hasta la puerta—se despidió,Hasgard y Asmita se despidieron de él. Pero,cuando estaba ya en la puerta,se acordó de algo y paró en seco. Se dio la vuelta— ¡Oh cierto! Casi se me olvida—se descolgó la mochila que llevaba y comenzó a rebuscar en ella,de esta sacó una hoja— La perra que usaron para distraer al perro guardián ha tenido cachorros y el dueño no puede hacerse cargo de ellos,así que los regala. Y por lo que pasó con su perra los del puerto le hemos dicho que le ayudaremos a buscar dueños para los cachorros— fue de nuevo hacia el mostrador y le dio el papel a Hasgard,era una hoja de papel donde se indicaba que regalaban cachorros,una foto de la camada y el número de teléfono— ¿Te importaría pegar eso en la puerta? Seria una ayuda.

—Claro que no me importa,luego lo haré,así que vente tranquilo y anda,vete ya a casa que ha este paso vamos a cerrar y aun estarás aquí—dijo Hasgard con su buen humor característico.

Shion sonrió y ya se fue definitivamente. Asmita se puso a limpiar el horno,pronto cerrarían y ya no lo iban a usar,así lo dejaría limpio para el día siguiente. Hasgard salió del mostrador y fue a pegar el cartel con celo al cristal de la puerta. Pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta,se encontró con Teneo,Selinsa y Saro. Quienes le miraban fijamente y con la clara intención de querer algo.

—¿Qué queréis?— preguntó Hasgard,pero estaba claro que era lo que querían.

—¿Podemos quedarnos con uno?— preguntó Teneo,refiriéndose a los cachorros.

—Lo cuidaremos entre los tres,tú no tendrás que hacerte cargo de él para nada— aseguró Selinsa.

—Por favor,sería genial tener un perrito— pidió Saro.

Hasgard suspiró y se les quedó mirando pensando seriamente el asunto,realmente no le importaba tener un perro,le agradaban y los chicos parecían tener muchas ganas de tenerlo.

—Si me prometéis que lo cuidareis vosotros,lo alimentareis,lo paseareis y demás,por mi de acuerdo— los tres niños le miraron muy ilusionados—Pero a la mínima que vea que lo descuidáis,ya no habrá perro—aseguró tajante.

Los tres niños se miraron mutuamente y asintieron entusiasmados.

—Lo haremos,lo cuidaremos en todo lo que haga falta— aseguraron ilusionados.

Hasgard asintió y les dijo que al día siguiente irían a hablar con el dueño de los cachorros para llevarse uno. Los niños estaban alegres y se pasaron hasta la hora de cenar discutiendo sobre que nombre le pondrían. Durante todo momento Asmita los estuvo escuchando,mientras él se dedicaba a limpiar la pastelería para el día siguiente,fue un rato muy animado y hasta él propuso algunos nombres. A la hora de cerrar,se despidieron y cada cual fue a un lado siguiente,Hasgard y los chicos se despidieron de Asmita desde el portal de su casa,el cual estaba junto a la puerta de la panadería.  
Mientras Asmita se marchaba,podía escuchar todavía las discusiones sobre el nombre del perro. Sonrió,le había ido bien ir a trabajar ese día,se sentía mucho más relajado.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada recordar que la obra original fue escrita y dibujada por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshirogi

Asmita se levantó ese día como todos los demás y no le paso como el día anterior. Lo único diferente fue una llamada de Aspros,pero fue corta y no le supuso más dolores de cabeza. Se veía que quería ponerse en plan novio con él,pese a que él no tenía ninguna gana. Se preparó y se fue a trabajar como todos los días,se sentía algo más animado que el día anterior porque apenas había tenido que soportar a Aspros y en el fondo el ir a comer a casa de lo más parecido que tenía a una familia le alegraba más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Caminó con calma como todos los días,recorriendo el camino de siempre. Sentía que había más humedad de lo normal en el ambiente,por lo que seguramente llovería,la lluvia no le era desagradable así que le daba un poco igual,el único problema era que los días de lluvia iba menos gente a la panadería.

Llegó hasta la puerta de la panadería,estaba cerrada,de normal era él el que abría. Sacó sus llaves e hizo lo de todos los días,ya se sabía de memoria donde estaba todo y lo que tenía que hacer. Y Hasgard siempre llegaba ocho minutos después que él para preparar las cosas antes de abrir. 

Y como un reloj,mientras Asmita estaba preparando la masa para el pan,llegó Hasgard. Pero al contrario de lo normal,se le notaba algo apurado.

—Hola Asmita—saludó desganado.

—Buenas,¿te ocurre algo?

Hasgard suspiró y se puso a hacer cosas que luego venderían,estaba extrañamente callado,tanto que Asmita casi comenzó a preocuparse. Asmita metió varias barras de pan en el horno,en nada estaría todo listo para abrir.

—Pues verás—habló al fin—Me han mandado que hoy me encargue de distribuir el pan a los pueblecillos que no tienen panaderías—respondió sin muchos ánimos.

Asmita cerró la puerta del horno y se puso a colocar los dulces en sus respectivos lugares para vender,no comprendía como a alguien como Hasgard,le hiciera tan poca gracia ir a los pueblos. Pero dejó que Hasgard fuera contando a su ritmo.

—Y verás,es que a mi los pueblos y todo eso me suelen gustar,pero los pueblos a los que me mandan...tienen unas carreteras horribles,son mas bien caminos de cabras,así que me voy a pegar toda la mañana y parte de la tarde fuera y sin descanso.

—¿Cómo es que te ha tocado hacer eso?—preguntó Asmita extrañado.

—Los que lo hacen de normal se han quedado sin materia para hacer pan porque ayer hubo una tormenta en alta mar y los barcos no salieron,me mosquea un poco el tema,pero como esta es una de las panaderías más grandes de la isla Aspros me lo pidió— soltó un suspiro y le echo un ojo a la panadería en general—aunque si para esto deben recurrir a mi,no quiero imaginar como serán las demás.

Asmita escuchó atentamente lo que le contaba Hasgard mientras seguía con sus tareas,la mención de Aspros en el asunto lo mosqueaba,pero se intentaba convencer a si mismo que solo era una casualidad. Por otra parte hasta Hasgard estaba mosqueado con el asunto,por lo que él se mosqueaba más.

—Si,la verdad es que es algo un poco inquietante— miró a Hasgard— ¿Tendrás suficiente para llevar a los pueblos o hacemos alguna hornada?

—No te preocupes—respondió a la vez que negaba con la mano—Ayer a la noche bajé para hacer suficiente comida para los pueblos,así que tú sigue con lo de siempre.

Asmita asintió y siguió con los suyo. Hasgard se puso a preparar varias cosas y a dejarlas listas antes de irse,lo de los pueblos lo tenía metido en unas cajas con las que Asmita casi tropieza. En la panadería debía ser lo más ordenados posible para evitar que Asmita tropezara con algo,o avisarle donde había dejado ese algo. Por supuesto más de una vez se olvidaban de avisarle.

—¡Ah! Por cierto,que se me olvidaba—dijo Hasgard parando en seco—Hoy lo chavales vendrán antes,así que te ayudaran mientras no este—después de hablar siguió trabajando.

—¿Y eso?—preguntó Asmita.

—Pues ha habido una averiá o algo en la escuela y les dejan salir antes,pero no han dejado muy claro que ha ocurrido—hizo una pausa y le lanzo una mirada a la calle— Tiene una pinta de que va a llover.

—El ambiente esta muy húmedo.

—Si,ademas de caminos de cabras parece que van a ser caminos de cabras con mucha lluvia,espero que no me afecte mucho—hizo una pausa — Entre lo de la escuela,lo de la lluvia y lo de los pueblos,este va a ser un día que vamos,esperemos que no se rompa ni falle nada más,porque a este paso solo nos falta que la tormenta afecte al paseo o haya inundación o saber que.

—Relajate Hasgard y no te preocupes,ya me ocupare de la tienda y de vigilar a los chavales hasta que llegue Dohko.

—Dohko hoy llegará antes,así que te podrás ir a tu hora,le llame ayer a la noche para pedírselo. Pobrecillo,llevo dos días mareandolo con el trabajo,a ver como se lo compenso.

Asmita le miró un poco extrañado,pero agradecido,por un momento se planteó que no podría ir a comer con Manigoldo y Shion. Después estuvieron como un cuarto de hora preparando algunas cosas para los pueblos y Hasgard las estuvo metiendo en su furgoneta,que por fortuna pudo aparcar cerca. Asmita se dedicó a atender a varios de los clientes que iban entrando,en su mayoría eran ancianos.   
Hasgard entró,ya había acabado de cargar las cosas en la furgoneta y se iría en nada.

—¿Y lo del perro?—preguntó Asmita recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior.

—A eso,seguramente en algún momento los críos irán a eso o se pasaran antes de venir aquí. De todas maneras he hablado con el dueño antes y ya esta todo arreglado.

Asmita asintió y se olvidó del asunto. Hasgard se despidió y se fue,podía escuchar alguna que otra queja mientras se iba,pero bueno,llevaba desde que había llegado escuchándolas,así que no le prestó mucha atención. El resto de la mañana fue como uno cualquiera,vinieron los clientes de siempre y no tuvo muchas dificultades para atenderlos.

Hacía las doce llegaron los críos,estaban súper contentos y por el sonido de ladridos,Asmita se imaginó que ya tenían al cachorro. Solo había una cosa que no le encajaba,le pareció escuchar dos ladridos de perros diferentes,cuando solo debía de haber un perro. Nota como los tres se le acercan y se quedan frente a él al otro lado del mostrador.

—Hola chicos,¿pasa algo?—preguntó Asmita.

Selinsa y Teneo le lanzaron una mirada a Saro,el cual tenía las manos detrás de la espalda y se encontraba algo avergonzado. Ambos se apartaron y Saro dio un paso al frente,acercándose un poco más al mostrador.

—Pu...pues vera señor Asmita,como vive solo y he pensado,que a lo mejor le podría hacer compañía—dijo muy cortado y le enseñó lo que estaba escondiendo,un cachorro de un color marrón oscuro y con los ojos claros— Como no nos poníamos de acuerdo,le preguntamos al dueño que nombre le pondría y al final le pusimos Spica—contó Saro,las piernas le temblaban— y bueno,es para que no deba estar solo en casa y tenga a alguien que le haga compañía,además,él podría ayudarlo a usted.

Asmita no estaba muy seguro de eso,cuidar a un perro se le hacía una responsabilidad,pero en cierta manera se sentía conmovido por lo que había hecho los niños y no se sentía con ganas de decirles que no. Suspiró,no sabía que hacer.

—Os lo agradezco,pero no se si podría cuidarlo—respondió Asmita ante el ofrecimiento.

Los niños se miraron entre si un poco desilusionados. Teneo acarició al otro cachorro,el que habían cogido para ellos. Su pelo era más claro que Spica,pero sus ojos eran mucho más oscuros,le había puesto Elnath.

—Es que pensábamos,que a lo mejor con un cachorrito,dejaría de estar tan triste—confesó Saro,se sentía muy apenado por el rechazo hacía Spica,porque pensaba que con eso podrían hacer que Asmita estuviera un poco más contento—Es que ayer,le notamos triste y estuvimos pensando sobre algo para alegrarlo y esto fue lo que se nos ocurrió...lo siento mucho si no le gusta—alzó la cabeza y miró a Asmita directamente—Pero ya buscaremos otra cosa para que deje de estar triste.

Asmita se quedó mirando a los niños muy sorprendido,nunca se habría imaginado,que ellos fueran a darse cuenta,de lo triste que se sentía. Ni siquiera Hasgard parecía haberlo notado del todo,pero ellos los había hecho y no solo eso,sino que había intentado animarlo,a su manera,pero lo que le contaba era la intención. Suspiró de nuevo,los niños se habían quedado callados esperando a que dijera algo,solo podía escuchar algunos suaves ladridos. 

—Esta bien,me lo quedo—dijo al fin Asmita—Aunque voy a necesitar ayuda para cuidarlo.

Los niños se miraron entre si ilusionados y durante las siguientes horas le estuvieron explicando a Asmita lo que les había contado a ellos y todo lo que había investigado,quien sabe como,sobre el tema de cuidar a un cachorro. Por fortuna esa mañana no fueron demasiados clientes y no tuvieron mucho trabajo. 

Poco antes de que Asmita se fuera comenzó a llover,primero fueron solo unas gotas,lo justo para mojar la calle,pero tras unos minutos,la lluvia tomo mucha fuerza. Asmita se imaginó a Hasgard maldiciendolo todo en alguna carretera espantosa mientras intentaba llegar a un pueblo y buscar un lugar para guarnecerse de la lluvia.

Y así,ente pitos y flautas se le fue la mañana a Asmita,llegando hasta la hora de su salida. Se preparó para irse y lo dejo todo lo mejor posible para Dohko. Saro se subió a casa a los cachorros y Asmita le dijo que después de la comida iría a por Spica. Selinsa y Teneo se quedaron encargándose de las cosas de la panadería.  
Antes de que Asmita saliera,llegó Dohko con un paraguas naranja,pero eso no pudo evitar que se empapara.

—Esta cayendo la del pulpo—dijo Dohko.

Tras eso sacudió un poco el paraguas y lo metió en el paragüero. El pobre estaba totalmente calado y Teneo fue a por una toalla para que se secara un poco. 

— Buenas,perdón por no haber al entrar,pero la tormenta me ha pillado de lleno—dijo Dohko mientras se secaba.

—No te preocupes—dijo Asmita sin más.

Dohko se quedó mirando a Asmita,si bien era cierto que ambos trabajan en el mismo sitio,sus horarios nunca coincidan y tampoco se conocían mucho. Por lo poco que lo había visto,a Asmita le parecía que Dohko era buena persona y probablemente,si lo conociera más le podría caer bien. Asmita caminó hacía la puerta dispuesto a salir.

—¿Vas a salir con la que esta cayendo sin ni siquiera llevar paraguas?—preguntó Dohko algo sorprendido y preocupado.

—Si—fue la simple respuesta de Asmita.

—¿Pero,debes de ir muy lejos?

—No mucho,en un cuarto de hora llego—contestó Asmita.

Dohko fue hacía el paragüero y agarro su paraguas para ofrecérselo a Asmita.

—Te lo presto,así por lo menos no te mojarás—dijo Dohko con una sonrisa.

Asmita se quedó pensándolo durante un momento,el paraguas en teoría le vendría bien aunque con la tormenta que hacía no haría gran cosa. Pero algo le decía que Dohko le seguiría insistiendo hasta que lo aceptara,por lo que decidió ahorrarse este tiempo.

—Bueno,esta bien—extendió la mano y cogió el paraguas,todavía seguía mojado—Te lo devuelvo en un rato.

—No te des prisa,me lo puedes devolver en cuanto te venga bien.

—Gracias,pero como luego debo volver,no me cuesta nada devolvértelo— Asmita fue hacía la calle,desde la puerta podía escuchar el sonido de la lluvia— Así que adiós y portaros bien.

Asmita escuchó como los Dohko se despedía y el adiós de Teneo y Selinsa a lo lejos,pero estos apenas pudo escucharlos por culpa de la lluvia. Nada más salir noto el agua en la cara,no solo es que lloviera,es que soplaba algo de aire. Abrió el paraguas y fue a la acera. La lluvia caía a cantaros,no se escuchaba nadas más que la lluvia y el mar,no había nadie por la calle,todo estaba desierto. Asmita caminó hacía la casa lo más rápido que pudo. Aunque llevaba paraguas se mojaba,así que se metió bajo los balcones. No le extrañó que Dohko hubiera llegado tan empapado.

Caminó durante quince minutos,siempre el linea recta y por el paseo marítimo. El mar se escuchaba embravecido,ningún barco habría salido ese día. El paseo marítimo era realmente largo,había mas paseo antes de la tienda de Hasgard y aun continuaba pasando la casa a la que iba. Por lo que le había contado,todas las casas eran diferentes,algunas eran estrechas y con varios pisos,otras eran anchas,de pocos pisos y cada uno individual,también le habían dicho que otra cosa que diferenciaba a una casa,de la que tenía al lado,era la fachada. Las había de todos los materiales y colores,unas blancas,otras rojizas,unas de ladrillo,otras de piedra y todas diferentes.

Y al fin llegó hasta una casa ancha,de tres pisos,con una fachada tan blanca que parecía recién pintada y unas verjas en los balcones que la gente no podía evitar mirar siempre que pasaban. Era una casa en la que había invertido dinero. Las verjas de los balcones había sido hechas por herreros,se retorcían formando figuras orgánicas hacía todas direcciones. El otro aspecto en el que más se fijaba la gente era en la entrada,un gran arco de medio punto que rodeaba unas grandes puertas de madera. Asmita se acercó a la puerta y pulsó el timbre. Se quedó unos minutos esperando,el tejado que sobresalía lo protegía un poco de la lluvia. Al final se había empapado.

La puerta se abrió con un sonoro chirrido,en el tiempo que había vivido allí,nunca había engrasado esa puerta para que dejara de chirriar y por lo que oía,seguían en la misma línea.  
De la puerta asomó un anciano de pelo largo y blanco recogido en una coleta,iba vestido de manera informal,pero irradiaba algo que te hacía sentir respeto hacía él. Se quedó mirando a Asmita unos segundos y sonrió.

—Me alegra que al final hayas venido—dijo complacido y se apartó un poco para dejarle paso a Asmita—Bueno,entra que te estas empapando con la lluvia.

Asmita le saludó con la cabeza,cerró el paraguas y entró en la casa. Se preguntaba si estaría igual que la última vez que había estado allí.

—Hola Hakurei,ha pasado mucho tiempo...—comentó Asmita.

—Si,demasiado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada recordar que la obra original fue escrita y dibujada por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshirogi

Era un salón grande,pero extrañamente cálido y acogedor,Asmita se preguntó durante mucho tiempo como es que ese lugar que en un principio pensaba que le resultaría enorme y frio,le pareció el lugar más cálido en el que había estado. Cuando estuvo fuera comprendió que era porque consideraba ese lugar su hogar y en ese salón en concreto había pasado mucho tiempo.

Asmita se sentó donde solía hacerlo cuando vivía ahí,entre Shion y Yuzuriha,aunque ninguno de los dos estaban. El más cercano era Manigoldo,que se sentaba a la derecha de Shion y a la izquierda de Sage,quien presidia la mesa. Estos dos estaban hablando cuando Asmita llegó,pararon un momento para saludarlo y volvieron con su charla.

—Desde que patrullamos no roban,pero acabamos cansados y las horas de sueño no nos las devuelve nadie—se quejaba Manigoldo— Y ni mencionar cuando te toca guardia con una tormenta como la que esta cayendo hoy.

—Manigoldo,como te he dicho mil veces,estoy de acuerdo en que mandaros a vosotros vigilar a la noche no me parece del todo bien,pero si no os queda otra es lo mejor que podéis hacer y lo sabes.

—No,lo mejor que podría pasar es que Aspros nos hiciera caso y pusiera alguien en el puerto a las noches—replicó Manigoldo malhumorado—Asmita,a ver si le alegras el día y así esta más dispuesto a hacerlos caso.

Asmita levantó la ceja visiblemente molesto ante el comentario,pero prefirió callarse.

—¡Manigoldo! No digas esas cosas—le regañó Sage como si fuera un niño pequeño— Ya lo ves Asmita,sigue igual de siempre.

—No se si alegrarme por ello o pensar que es una desgracia— comentó Asmita.

—Yo también te quiero Barbie —dijo Manigoldo un poco enfurruscado.

Asmita se sentía algo extraño,hacía tiempo que no veía a Sage y que no estaba en esa casa,pero por alguna razón,parecía que todo estaba igual que antes,como si el tiempo no les hubiera afectado,como si diera igual que hubiera estado tanto tiempo sin siquiera llamarles.

—¿Y los demás?—preguntó Asmita extrañado de que solo estuvieran ellos tres en la mesa y en el salón—Hakurei me ha abierto la puerta,pero se ha ido en seguida.

—Pos los rubios,osease,Shion,Yuzuriha y Tokusa,están haciendo la comida—comenzó Manigoldo contando a cada uno con los dedos de una mano— Y de los tres el único que sabe cocinar bien es Shion,así que a saber que sale—hizo una pausa—Atla estaba por ahí siendo Atla y Hakurei a saber que estará haciendo,seguro que nada bueno.

Nada más acabar Asmita pudo escuchar a la perfección la colleja que le propinó Hakurei a Manigoldo. El cual entró en el momento que comenzó a especular sobre lo que estaría haciendo.

—Para tu información,estaba echándole un ojo a los cocineros—dijo Hakurei,quien se sentó al otro lado de Sage y frente a Manigoldo.

—¿Tú supervisando la comida? —preguntó Manigoldo fingiendo estar sorprendido y entre risas.

—Chaval,te recuerdo que antes de que Shion aprendiera a cocinar yo era el que hacía aquí la comida.

—Y yo te recuerdo que Shion aprendió a cocinar por no comer lo que nos hacías—le recordó Manigoldo—Aquí el que mejor come soy yo,que vivo con Shion.

—Yo que tú estaría muy agradecido de eso,te aterra hasta preparar un huevo frito—le devolvió Hakurei.

Manigoldo iba a responderle a Hakurei,lo malo de las lluvias de puñaladas traperas entre esos dos,es que ambos quería tener la última palabra,pero en este caso Asmita cayo en la cuenta de que Manigoldo había mencionado que Shion y él vivían juntos,así que interrumpió la discusión.

—¿Shion y tú vivís juntos?—preguntó Asmita sorprendido.

Manigoldo se le quedó mirando unos instantes.

—Si,desde hace unos meses—respondió—Si que hacía tiempo que no hablábamos si no lo sabías.

—Es que hace como un año o así que no hablábamos—aclaró Sage— Y como unos tres desde que te fuiste de la casa.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo en la sala ante ese comentario.

—Entonces...¿en serio vivís juntos?—Asmita rompió el silencio tras unos minutos.

—Si,como he dicho,desde hace unos meses—respondió Manigoldo de una manera un poco agresiva— ¿Es que ahora estar sordo?

—No,es que me sorprende—contestó Asmita.

Ya hacía años que sabia de la relación que compartían Manigoldo y Shion,pero por eso de que la conocía,le extrañaba que fuera algo lo suficientemente serio como para vivir juntos en una casa a parte. No era tanto por Shion,si no por Manigoldo. Quien por todos era sabido,había tenido una vida en la que durar más de unas horas con la misma persona ya era un logro a tener en cuenta. Por ello cuando comenzó a tontear con Shion jamás se podía imaginar que fuera lo suficientemente en serio como para vivir juntos,pero ese punto de vista no era solo suyo,lo compartía con muchos que conocía a Manigoldo.

—Créeme,a mi a veces todavía me cuesta creérmelo—aseguró Hakurei.

—Gracias viejo,me alegra que confíes en mi de esa manera—dijo Manigoldo con sarcasmo.

—¿Y cómo es la casa?—Asmita prefirió intervenir antes de que esos dos volvieran con otra de sus discusiones.

—Pues la verdad es que esta bastante bien,es una casa pequeña,de tres pisos—contó Manigoldo—Eso si,es super estrecha y con las casas que tiene al lado,aun parece más estrecha. Pero para nosotros dos nos sobra. Esta pasando la panadería donde trabajas,cerca de la entrada y la lonja del puerto,así que a la hora de ir a trabajar nos viene de perlas. Y ¿qué más? Ah bueno,tiene unas vistas bonitas,del puerto,el mar y algo de la lonja,esta en el paseo marítimo. A Shion le gustó mucho esa casa por las vistas.

Asmita escuchó con atención todo lo que le decía Manigoldo.

—Si quieres te puedes pasar un día de estos,cuando tengamos fiesta o algo así—le dijo Manigoldo.

—Bueno,hoy me imagino que has tenido el día libre—comentó Asmita.

—¡Pues claro que si! No salgo ni loco con la que esta cayendo ahí fuera—dijo Manigoldo.

—Pero pronto serán las fiestas del pueblo y esos días te los pillas libres todos los años—comentó Sage.

—Oh si,las fiestas del pueblo,¡que ganas!—dijo Manigoldo ilusionado como un crio—Me encantan—miró a Asmita—Pues alguno de esos día pásate,dame un toque antes al móvil que como son fiestas ya sabes,a saber donde puede estar uno.

—Y más siendo que Shion esta en la charanga—recordó Hakurei.

—Si,recuerdo que el año pasado o así me lo dijisteis,creo recordar que tocaba bien el saxofón.

—Y es el que toca,tengo conciertos de saxofón todas las noches,todas—contó Manigoldo,se le notaba estar un poco harto de eso.

Siguieron hablando un poco más sobre temas triviales,hasta que al final llegó Tokusa con un bol de ensalada,estaba contento y se le veía orgulloso por algo que había hecho bien. Saludó a Asmita y después se fue a buscar a Atla para decirle que ya iban a comer.

Poco después llegó Shion con un plato en cada mano,eran truchas. También saludó a Asmita al entrar y fue repartiendo a cada uno su comida.

—¿Tanto os habéis tardado para hacer una maldita trucha?—preguntó Manigoldo—Si en casa las haces en un pis pas.

—En casa no debo hacer trucha para siete y enseñar a dos personas a hacerla—respondió Shion—Y luego no debo limpiar todo el desastre que se ha armado.

—Mejor ni pregunto—dijo Hakurei resignado.

—Pues si,mejor y ya ni te digo la que se ha liado con el postre,ha costado más limpiar eso que hacerla comida.

Shion acabó de repartir los platos y se sentó en su sitio listo para comer. Poco después llegó Yuzuriha y se sentó junto a Asmita,quedando frente a Sage. Por último llegaron Tokusa,el cual se sentó junto a Yuzuriha y Atla,quien se sentó entre Tokusa y Hakurei. Al estar todos sentados Asmita no pudo recordar porqué Yuzuriha se sentaba frente a Sage,cuando lo lógico habría sido que fuera Hakurei el que se sentara ahí.

La comida fue tranquila,como las de antaño,casi parecia que el tiempo no había pasado entre ellos,casi.

—Asmita,¿cómo fue tu viaje?—preguntó de repente Hakurei.

—Fue bastante bien,no encontré todo lo que quería hallar,pero logre dar con muchas cosas de las que buscaba—respondió Asmita.

—Nunca le pillaré el sentido a ese viaje espiritual tuyo—comentó Manigoldo.

—Ya sabemos que el coco no te da para tanto Manigoldo—dijo Hakurei.

Y volvieron a discutir como siempre,pero a Asmita no le importó,no estaba de humor como para hablar de ese viaje y menos delante de tanta gente,aunque fueran ellos. Realmente ese viaje había cambiado muchas cosas,a lo mejor demasiadas.  
Acabaron con la comida y llegó la hora del postre,era una tarda de cuatro chocolates y estaba realmente buena. Aunque algunas partes se había quedado un poco raras,cosa que recalcó Manigoldo. Pero lo importante era el sabor y sobre eso no hubo ninguna queja.

—No sabia que habías aprendido a cocinar repostería Shion—comentó Asmita.

—La verdad es que no suelo hacer muchas veces postres,pero como ciertas personas se empeñaron—le echó una rápida ojeada a Yuzuriha y Tokusa—pues no me quedó otra,aunque solo se hacer cuatro cosas.

—Aunque lo que realmente le duele es que pese al millón de veces que lo ha intentado,es incapaz de hacer pastelitos de limón,siempre se le estropean—se burló Manigoldo—Y por eso siempre los compra,porque le gustan demasiado.

Shion miró a Manigoldo con cara de pocos amigos y le propinó una patada por debajo de la mesa.

—¡Ey! ¡Qué ha dolido!—se quejó Manigoldo.

—No seas un quejicas—contestó Shion y continuó comiendo su trozo de tarta.

—Me sorprendió que acabases trabajando con Hasgard,pensaba que no os llevabais del todo bien—dejó caer Sage.

—A mi también me extrañó,pero cuando volví y me puse a buscar trabajo,para mi sorpresa y mi suerte,me dijo que tenía un puesto libre en la pastelería y que si quería podía ocuparlo. En ese momento me vino bastante bien para lograr la estabilidad que buscaba y bueno,no me quejo,estoy bastante bien ahí.

—La verdad es que me imagino que fue una mejora en comparación con el chaval que estaba antes—habló Tokusa.

—¿Había otra persona antes?—preguntó,le sorprendía que Hasgard nunca había mencionado eso.

—Lo había,pero era un chico problemático,así que después de una discusión muy fuerte con Hasgard se largó—contó Manigoldo—Aunque de aquí el que más tuvo el honor de conocerlo fue Shion—miró a este con una sonrisa sarcástica—Y creo recordar que era algo así como el amante chiflado de tu amiguito—esa última palabra la dijo con algo de desprecio.

—No era el amante chiflado de Dohko,ni siquiera estuvieron juntos—defendió Shion un poco molesto—Simplemente no soportaba a Dohko y la liaba de vez en cuando,eran más como nemesis o archienemigos,guardando las distancias claro.

—¿Quién demonios tiene un archienemigo?—preguntó Manigoldo con sarcasmo—Porque si ese puede tener,¡yo también quiero un archienemigo!

Shion suspiró e intentó armarse de paciencia. Asmita notó que el tiempo que había pasado viviendo con Manigoldo le había dado mas paciencia,hace unos años ya lo habría tirado de la silla, o algo peor.

—No me tires de la lengua Mani—fue la respuesta contenida de Shion—A lo que estábamos,que el chico a parte de las constantes discusiones con Dohko,solía meterse en muchos problemas y peleas callejeras. Y un día Hasgard se hartó de que se la jugara tanto y se metiera en esos líos,por lo que quiso convencerlo para que dejara de meterse en esos embrollos,pero se caldearon los ánimos y se fue para no volver.

—Y desde entonces nunca lo hemos vuelto a ver—finalizó Manigoldo haciendo una imitación de la voz de Shion,que estaba claramente destinada a burlarse de él,lo que le costó otra patada en la pierna y en el mismo sitio que antes—¡Ay! Al final me va a salir un moratón.

—Y bien merecido—matizó Shion.

—Se me ha hecho curiosa esa historia. Hasrgard nunca me había contado nada sobre eso y os aseguro que Hasgard cuenta muchas cosas.

—Seguramente fue porque quiso hacer algo por ese chico,al igual que hizo por Teneo,Selinsa y Saro,pero al no haberlo podido lograr,se siente culpable—intervino Sage.

Tras esta conversación la cosa volvió a irse por los temas sin importancia,pero divertidos. Acabaron de comer y recogieron la mesa,Hakurei dijo que dejaran todo en la cocina que ya limpiaria él los platos cuando se fueran. A Asmita le costó creer que lo decía en serio y a Sage aun más. Después prepararon algo de café y volvieron a sentarse en la mesa,igual que antes para comerlo. Hasta Atla se quedó,aunque este solo fue por comer las pastas. Tokusa y Yuzuriha estaban comenzando a tomar café,como gritando que ya se estaban haciendo mayores. Shion bebia mucho café,al igual que Manigoldo. Y Sage y Hakurei era como les diera,aunque Hakurei mas que echarle azúcar al café,le echaba café al azúcar. Y al final,llegó la conversación que tanto se temía Asmita,pero que en cierta forma prefería pasarla cuanto antes mejor,su repentino compromiso con Aspros.

—Bueno,dejémonos de mierdas,veo que ninguno de vosotros va a soltar la pregunta que nos llevamos haciendo unos días—comenzó Manigoldo—¿En serio Asmita?¿En serio con Aspros?

—Si Manigoldo,va en serio—contestó Asmita sin más.

—Nos ha pillado un poco por sorpresa,no sabíamos que estabais saliendo—comentó Sage.

—A mi también me pillo por sorpresa—dijo Asmita intentando aparentar un poco de ilusión,pero no le salía,así que dejo de intentar aparentar—Pero bueno,así va a ser.

—¿Y para cuando es?—preguntó Tokusa.

—Pues aun no tenemos fecha prevista,pero seguramente será un poco a la larga,como hemos llevado nuestra relación en secreto hasta ahora,pues queremos adaptarnos un poco a las cosas—mintió Asmita,no les gustaba mentirles,pero era lo mejor.

Pero ellos parecieron sospechar que mentía,aunque se lo callaron.

—Bueno,si es así,felicidades—felicitó Sage—Aspros puede tener sus cosas,pero es un buen hombre,seguro que estaréis bien—Asmita pudo notar,como ni siquiera Sage,parecía del todo seguro con eso de que se casara con Aspros.

—Es un pomposo imbécil,no se que has visto en él,pero bueno,todos cometemos nuestros errores,así que felicidades y espero que te trate mejor que como trata al resto del mundo,mirándonos desde su alta nube—habló Manigoldo. 

Aunque Asmita no pudo demostrarlo,agradeció una a una las palabras de Manigoldo,al fin sentía que alguien a parte de él,era capaz de odiar a Aspros.

—Si,felicidades—felicitó Shion,sin muchos ánimos.

Tokusa,Yuzuriha y Atla fueron los siguientes en felicitarle,solo quedaba Hakurei.

—Hasta que no os vea casados no pienso felicitaros—dijo cortante Hakurei,no parecía confiar en todo aquello.

Después de eso Asmita contó algo sobre la buena relación que tenían Aspros y él,para aparentar un poco y que no sospecharan,no quería que se enteraran de la verdad,podía cometer el error de intentar ayudarle. Y Asmita no quería que les pasara nada. Al final se le hizo las seis y Asmita pensó que era hora de irse ya,pero la lluvia no había cesado todavía.  
Por fortuna Shion y Manigoldo también se iban ya a su casa,así que se ofrecieron a llevarlo en coche. Asmita aceptó. 

Se despidieron de los demás y ya se fueron,Asmita cogió el paraguas de Dohko y Shion se le quedó mirando.

—¿Ese es el paraguas de Dohko?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—Si,me lo ha dejado para que no me mojara—contestó Asmita.

—Es muy propio de él hacer ese tipo de cosas—comentó con una sonrisa—Se lo regalé yo,como tenía unos tigres muy graciosos que me recordaron a él.

Asmita pudo notar como Manigoldo pareció ponerse celoso,pero no quiso decir nada al respecto. Salieron a la calle bajo la tormenta y en seguida se metieron en el coche. Era un coche pequeño,pero nuevo,olía a nuevo que echaba atrás. Shion se sentó en el asiento del piloto,Manigoldo en el del copiloto y Asmita atrás. 

En nada llegó a la panadería,se despidió de Manigoldo y Shion,los cuales le dieron su número para poder quedar en otra ocasión. Asmita entró en la panadería y le devolvió el paraguas a Dohko,en esa ocasión se percató de que parecía tenerle especial afecto a ese paraguas.  
Llamó al portero automático para que Saro le devolviera al cachorro,pero este le respondió que estaba muy a gusto con su hermano y Asmita le propuso que mejor que Saro se lo cuidara hasta que tuviera unos días más de vida,pero que él lo visitaría todos los días. Saro aceptó.

Cuando se despidió y se fue a casa,Hasgard todavía no había vuelto a la panadería. Al llegar a su casa se tumbó un rato en el sofá pensando en mil cosas,en su viaje,en Aspros,en todo. Hasta que le llamó Aspros por teléfono y se vio obligado a hablar con él como si fueran una pareja feliz.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada recordar que la obra original fue escrita y dibujada por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshirogi

Asmita se despertó más pronto de lo normal ese día,en un principio pensó en que simplemente se daría la vuelta y dormiría hasta la hora de siempre. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que era muy pronto y que si hacía las mismas cosas que de costumbre,saldría de casa antes de que Aspros le llamará para ver como estaba. Así que inmediatamente se levantó,no quería soportar otra llamada de Aspros,ya vería en que dedicaba el tiempo que le sobraba,pero de momento,se evitaba la llamada.

Así que aunque fuera más temprano,Asmita hizo exactamente lo mismo que todas las mañanas y cuando salió por la puerta,era por lo menos una hora antes de lo que solía hacer. Al salir a la calle lo primero que notó fue el viento frio,casi parecía que estaban en invierno con el mal tiempo que hacía,por fortuna llevaba una chaqueta. Era otro día nublado y ventoso,el suelo estaba mojado de todo lo que había llovido a la noche y la verdad,tenía pinta de que volvería a llover pronto,el ambiente estaba muy húmedo. 

Mientras caminaba por el paseo marítimo se preguntaba que podría hacer en esa hora que tenía. En ese instante,escuchó las campanillas de una puerta. Reconoció esas campanillas y se quedó parado frente a esa tienda.

Era una librería pequeña,se encontraba en el bajo de un edificio de dos pisos. La fachada de la librería estaba cubierta de madera pintada,a la cual por cierto le hacía falta una mano de pintura. Asmita se preguntó si el dueño de la librería estaría,generalmente se encontraba una joven a la que tenía contratada y él salía de pesca. Pero ese día dudaba que saliera nadie a pescar y como tenía tiempo,no perdía nada por ver si estaba un viejo amigo. Así que entró.

— ¡oh! Buenos días,¿qué desea?

Era la chica que estaba contratada,Asmita creía recordar que se llamaba Fluorite,no llegaba ni a los diecisiete años,era bajita y pecosa. Siempre se había preguntado de donde había salido esa criá y como había acabado trabajando ahí,pero le parecía algo inapropiado de preguntar.

— Buenas,¿esta Degel?—preguntó Asmita,el que la reconociera,no era sinónimo de que entablaría una conversación mucho más larga con ella.

—¡Ah si! Esta por el fondo—le respondió alegremente— ¡Ey! A ti te conozco,¿eres amigo del señor Degel no?

— Gracias y si,soy amigo de Degel.

Asmita caminó hacía el fondo de la tienda,tras golpearse con varias pilas de libros,recordó porque no solía ir mucho. Degel era una persona muy muy organizada y en su casa estaba todo ordenado al milímetro,tarea muy complicada teniendo en cuenta de que vivía con Kardia,pero en esa librería,todo estaba muy desordenado. Los pasillos eran muy estrechos y no se veía ninguna pared,todo estaba cubierto de estantería con libros,de todos los colores y tamaños. Incluso había algunos apilados en el suelo,esos eran los que más dolores de cabeza le daban a Asmita. 

Fluorite no era ni mucho menos tan ordenada como Degel. Este antes se encargaba de la librería,pero lo dejó hace unos cuatro años y contrató a esa chica para que se encargara de ella. Esa librería había pertenecido a su familia y le tenía mucho cariño.

Tras golpearse con varias pilas de libros,tirar otras tantas y tener que andar pegado a las estanterías, logró llegar hasta donde Degel estaba leyendo. La tienda era pequeña y un tanto agobiante,pero el camino a Asmita se le hizo eterno.

Degel estaba sentado en un sofá rojo brillante pegado a la pared,rodeado de varias pilas de libros y con sus gafas puestas. A un lateral había una caja,probablemente llena de libros con varios vasos de plástico,que antes había llevado café,como lo delataba también el olor. Frente a Degel había una banqueta con la que se chocó Asmita y en la que finalmente se sentó.

—Hola Degel,¿Cómo estas?—Asmita no sabía casi ni por donde empezar.

Degel levantó la vista del libro,para luego colocar un marcapáginas que le indicara hasta donde había leído y por último colocarlo sobre una de las pilas de libros.

—He estado mejor,¿y tú?—se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la caja de cartón— Ha pasado mucho tiempo,desde que no nos veíamos.

— Estoy bien,bueno,más o menos...— hizo una pequeña pausa,se sentía algo culpable por no haber ido a visitarlo antes—¿Qué te ocurre? El ambiente esta muy cargado y huele mucho a café,en serio,mucho,no quiero imaginar cuantos te has tomado con lo pronto que es todavía. También esta el detalle de que no paras de moverte inquieto por todo el café que te has tomado,en serio,¿que te pasa?

Degel se le quedo mirando unos instantes,creyendo que estaba quieto. Pero al mencionar Asmita lo inquieto que estaba,se percató de que varias partes de su cuerpo,como las piernas o las manos,no se quedaban quietas.

— Si,me he tomado ya como...seis cafés o algo así— admitió Degel.

— ¿Sabes que hay un número mínimo de cafés que una persona puede tomar en un determinado tiempo y si lo sobrepasas mueres?— preguntó Asmita con cierto tono de broma.

— Asmita,deja de meterte conmigo,ya lo he pillado— se defendió Degel moviendo los brazos,de una manera más exagerada a lo que estaba acostumbrado— Es que esta noche no he pegado ojo y ahora estoy que me caigo de sueño.

— Ah bien,y no se...¿por qué no te vas a dormir?.

Degel suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cara para frotarse un poco los ojos,tenía unas ojeras horribles.

— Kardia ha pasado mala noche— contestó Degel algo apenado— y he estado toda la noche en vela ocupándome de él.

Asmita se sintió un poco mal por haberse metido con Degel,siendo que estaba así por ese tema. Kardia era el gran punto débil de Degel y era el único que le hacía verse como una persona cálida. Incluso con él y aunque eran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo,tendía a ser alguien un poco frio y distante.

— Vaya,lo siento— se disculpó— ¿Cómo se encuentra ahora?

— Mejor...lo he dejado durmiendo en casa...

— ¿Por qué no te has quedado con él? No es por meterme donde no me llaman,pero así podrías descansar y lo tendría vigilado...— hizo un pequeña pausa— ¿ O es que habéis discutido?

Degel volvió a frotarse los ojos y lanzo un suspiro largo.

— No,no hemos discutido,increíblemente discutimos mucho menos de lo que la gente piensa — suspiró de nuevo— Perdón,siempre me preguntan si hemos discutido cuando se dan estas cosas,pero no,no es eso...Es que Kardia es demasiado Kardia y le molesta que le este curando más de lo que él considera oportuno,además,si me quedo se empeña en hacer cosas para las que ni mucho menos,esta en buenas condiciones de hacer...

Asmita le escuchó atentamente. Le sorprendió que le contará todo eso,Degel nunca solía decir ni pio de ciertas cosas de su relación con Kardia.

— Por eso lo mejor es cuando se le ha pasado lo gordo y cuando estoy seguro de que no va a recaer,lo dejo descansando y durmiendo hasta que se encuentra mejor. Pero el muy maldito debe tener un radar o algo,porque me detecta con una facilidad apabullante cuando estoy en casa,por eso me voy. Y como no tenía donde dormir,pues me he venido aquí a leer un rato,para ver si aguanto despierto y en unas horas,cuando Kardia se encuentre ya bien,poder ir a dormir a casa.

Asmita extendió su mano hacia donde estaba la de Degel apoyada,la puso en encima y luego la apretó un poco. Fue su manera de darle ánimos y sin duda,una manera no muy propia de él.

— ¿Me lees algo? Como en los viejos tiempos— pidió Asmita con una sonrisa.

Degel se quedó mirando a Asmita un poco sorprendido,pero asintió,cosa que a Asmita no le sirvió mucho como respuesta.

— Claro,¿qué quieres que te lea?.

— Lo que creas que me pueda gustar,conoces muy bien mis gustos— pausa— Oye,¿has desayunado?

— Em,no la verdad— admitió Degel.

— Pues hoy voy muy bien de tiempo al trabajo,así que te invito a desayunar.

Asmita se levantó y comenzó a andar por la tienda,esa vez ya más o menos le sonaba por donde debía de ir,pero eso no evitó que se diera algún que otro golpe. Hasta que Degel se levantó y lo ayudó a salir cogiéndole del brazo. Así,ambos salieron de la tienda y en la puerta Degel le soltó el brazo a Asmita. Se despidieron de Fluorite y salieron.

— ¿Tiene tanta pinta de que va a llover como creo?— preguntó Asmita mirando hacia el cielo.

— Si,creo que debería de haberme cogido el paraguas antes de salir.

— No te preocupes,a una mala,yo llevo uno en la mochila.

De repente,la conversación se vio cortada por una llamada al móvil de Asmita. Asmita reconoció inmediatamente que era Aspros quien llamaba. Para poder saber quien le llamaba al móvil,le ponía una música diferente a cada contacto. Por un momento pensó en contestar e incluso se llevó la mano al bolsillo para hacerlo,pero luego se le ocurrió que se podía librar de esa llamada con la excusa de que no la había oído. No respondió.

— ¿No vas a contestar?— preguntó Degel,todavía se podía escuchar el móvil sonando.

— No,no es importante.

Caminaron hacía una cafetería cercana que Degel conocía. En ella trabajaba una vieja amiga suya de la infancia,se llamaba Seraphine. Era una cafetería pequeña y estrecha,en el interior no había mas que dos mesas con sillas,todo lo demás estaba en la terraza. Pero en ese sitio hacía ellas la repostería y los dulces,así que estaban muy buenos. También vendían prensa. Se sentaron en una de las mesas que había dentro,el bar estaba solo. Seraphine les atendió y tras servirles la comida,se salió fuera para limpiar algunas mesas.

— Oye Asmita...Hay una cosa,sobre la que no te he preguntado— comenzó Degel,Asmita no tenía ninguna duda sobre lo que le iba a preguntar— Tú y Aspros...¿en serio?

Si,le preguntó exactamente lo que sabía que le preguntaría. Tomó un sorbo de su café con leche y se preparó para responderle.

— Si,nos vamos a casar ¡ah! Y no eres el primero que reacciona así— a este paso Asmita sentía que llegaría un momento en el que su gran paciencia se acabaría y mandaría a alguien a la mierda — Se que es extraño y un poco inesperado...pero así es.

— ¿Y cuando os...?— Degel estaba sorprendido,tanto que casi parecía incapaz de pronunciar la palabra “casáis” o similares.

— No hay fecha,pero es algo a la larga— Asmita levantó la mano para que pudiera ver el anillo— Solo que le hacía ilusión pedírmelo.

Degel comió una de las rosquillas que se había pedido,no se había pedido café como Asmita,en su lugar se estaba tomando leche con cola cao,llevaba ya mucho café en sangre. 

— Es que Asmita,comprende...que es algo que no te ves venir— se le notaba algo reticente— Es más,yo pensaba que no lo aguantabas...más aun después de algunas conversaciones que tuvimos.

— Bueno,parece que del odio al amor,hay también un paso— Asmita no sabía ya que escusas poner para que no se le notara que era el primero al que la boda no le hacía ninguna gracia.

El silencio reinó durante unos minutos. Solo se escuchaba de fondo a Seraphine moviendo las mesas de la calle. Degel tomó un sorbo de su leche con cola cao y luego se quedó mirando fijamente a Asmita,como queriéndose creer lo que le estaba contando.

— Pues si,parece que solo hay un paso...pero tú ya sabes,que no es alguien que me caiga del todo bien — comentó teniendo cuidado de sus palabras para no molestarlo— Curiosamente,con su hermano me llevo bastante bien.

— ¿Tiene un hermano?— preguntó Asmita un poco sorprendido,Aspros nunca le había mencionado nada de ningún hermano.

— Em,pues si,tiene un hermano— dijo Degel un poco extrañado— ¿No te ha contado sobre él?— Asmita negó— Bueno,no se porqué,pero si,tiene un hermano pequeño y además son gemelos.

El tema del hermano intrigó bastante a Asmita,no se había enterado de que Aspros tuviera un hermano gemelo y eso le molestaba. Tanto que Aspros se le ponía en plan novio y ni siquiera le había hablado sobre su familia.

— Bueno,él verá lo que hace...a lo mejor esta esperando para presentármelo en el momento que él considere oportuno.

Degel negó indicando que él no tenía ni idea y que a saber porqué sería. Todavía se movía mucho,pero ya estaba más tranquilo que cuando había estado en la librería.

— Bueno,es majo,aunque un poco bruto. Nos conocimos de casualidad,yo tampoco sabía que Aspros tenía un hermano,es más,la primera vez que nos cruzamos lo confundí con él. Al principio me mostré un poco reticente a creerme lo del hermano gemelo— mojó una de las rosquillas en la leche y se la comió— Pero bueno,al final estuvimos hablando y demás,nos llevamos bien,pero nuestro gustos son bastante diferentes. Pero como a ambos nos gusta pescar,solemos ir algunas noches a pescar a la playa. A lo noche en la playa se esta muy bien,esta todo muy tranquilo y solo estamos los pescadores. Algunos días hacemos cenas ahí.

Asmita le escuchó atentamente,le sonaba de haber escuchado a alguien hablar sobre lo de ir a pescar a las noches. Haciendo memoria se acordó de un amigo de Hasgard y Aspros,que de vez en cuando se pasaba por la panadería. Eran los tres bastante amigos desde la infancia,así que siempre que podía,iba a ver a Hasgard. Y si no le fallaba la memoria,un día mencionó que lo que estaba comprando era para su pareja,que también pescaba a las noches y que iban a hacer una cena. ¡Ah si! El amigo se llamaba Sísifo.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada recordar que la obra original fue escrita y dibujada por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshirogi

Estaba claro que ese día iba a llover,como los anteriores. Las puerta de cristal que daba la terraza estaba abierta y las finas cortinas no paraban de moverse,le ponía algo nervioso,pero no quiso levantarse a cerrarlas,así que se dio media vuelta e intentó seguir durmiendo. La habitación estaba a oscuras y la puerta cerrada. Se preguntaba quien habría abierto la puerta de la terraza,bueno,ya le preguntaría a los otros dos a ver quien había sido. Se cubrió con toda la manta,total,ahora estaba solo en gran cama de matrimonio,así que no le quitaba su parte de la manta a nadie.

 

Afuera,en la terraza,estaba un chico de unos quince años. Tenía el pelo castaño y unos grandes ojos azules. Los observaba todo,a la gente,a los coches,al mar. Bajó la mirada a la calle y pudo ver salir de la librería de abajo a Degel y a Asmita. Los conocía un poco de vista,e incluso alguna que otra vez había hablado con ellos,pero nada más. Su tío Sísifo si que tenía más relación con Degel,de vez en cuando bajaba a la librería para ver si estaba. Y si se encontraba ahí,pasaban las horas hablando. Su tio El Cid también conocía a Degel,solían pescar juntos. Pero con Asmita no tenían mucha relación,solo que trabajaba en la tienda de uno de los mejores amigos de su tío Sísifo y que había vivido en la casa de Sage,a quien Sísifo visitaba mínimo una vez a la semana.

Regulus suspiró. Estaba comenzando a pillar frio,la barandilla sobre la que estaba apoyado estaba congelada y la brisa helada no ayudaba. Así que se metió al piso,de todas maneras en nada debería vestirse para irse a clase. 

Entró en la habitación de sus tíos con sigilo,uno todavía seguía en la cama. Pero se había movido y enroscado con la manta. Cerró la puerta de cristal con todo el sigilo que fue capaz y después salió por la otra puerta procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Una vez fuera bajó las escaleras,al piso que estaba junto sobre la librería de Degel y se metió en su cuarto. Su cuarto también tenía terraza,pero prefería la del cuarto de sus tios,era más alta y podía ver mejor las cosas.

En ese momento escuchó el timbre de la puerta de abajo,salió de su cuarto y miró hacía las escaleras,parecía que su tío Sísifo no lo había escuchado,estaría arriba en la cocina.

— ¡Han llamado al timbre!— avisó a gritos,esperando que Sísifo se enterara.

— ¡Abre por favor,que estoy cocinando! — se escuchó desde el piso de arriba.

El timbre volvió a sonar,así que Regulus bajó corriendo por las escaleras de madera,las cuales hacían mucho ruido cuando alguien iba por ellas. Llegó hasta el pequeño vestíbulo. No era muy grande,pero tenía algunos muebles de madera bastante trabajados. El vestíbulo era pequeño porque gran parte de esa planta se la llevaba la tienda de Degel. Corrió sobre la alfombra que había en mitad del lugar,era suave y agradable. Y llegó hasta la puerta que abrió sin más.

— Hola— saludó Regulus al recién llegado.

En la puerta estaba Aspros,a Regulus le sorprendió verlo en la puerta de su casa. No es que fuera raro que Aspros visitara a Sísifo,pero de normal lo hacía a la tarde o solían quedar en otros lugares. Casi nunca se pasaba por su casa y siempre que lo hacía,solía a ser cuando no estaban ni él ni El Cid.

— Hola Regulus,¿esta tú tío?— preguntó Aspros con una radiante y amable sonrisa.

Regulus asintió como respuesta a su pregunta. Se dio cuenta que estaba detrás de la puerta,como si pretendiera que esta le protegiera de Aspros. No sabía porqué,pero ese hombre le inquietaba,solo que no se lo decía a nadie porque no quería que Sísifo se sintiera incomodo,si eran amigos,no podía ser una mala persona.

— Si si,esta arriba cocinando el desayuno— respondió. Se apartó un poco y abrió algo más la puerta para que pudiera entrar— Pasa.

— Bien,gracias.

Aspros entró y subió hacía la cocina,había estado las suficientes veces como para saber donde estaba. Regulus por su parte,se fue a su cuarto para prepararse para ir a clase.   
Aspros llegó hasta la puerta de la cocina,estaba cerrada,con razón Sísifo no lo escuchaba. Sonrió y sin más entró en la cocina.

— ¿Quién era?— preguntó Sísifo pensando que era Regulus.

Sísifo estaba cocinando,así que no veía la puerta. La cocina era grande,pero porque no solo era cocina,también era comedor. En el lateral izquierdo estaba la parte de la cocina y donde se encontraba Sísifo en ese momento,mientras que en la parte derecha había una mesa plegada,apoyada a la pared con varias sillas. Para los tres que vivían ahí era más que suficiente.

— Yo— respondió Aspros.

Sísifo al reconocer la voz de Aspros se giró con una sonrisa,hacia días que no lo veía.

— ¡Oh! ¡Qué sorpresa! — exclamó Sísifo alegremente — Hacía días que no te veía.

Aspros entró en la cocina y se sentó en una de las sillas mirando hacía Sísifo,conocía bien su casa,así que no tenía problema a hacer esas cosas aunque no le invitaran.

— Pues si,hace días que ni te veo a ti ni a Hasgard,así que me he dicho,pues voy a hacerle una visita.

Sísifo acabó de preparar su desayuno y se sentó a comerlo junto donde Aspros se había sentado,era baicon con huevos fritos y zumo de naranja. Generalmente no desayunaba eso,solo cuando tenía el día libre.

— Bueno,siempre me alegra verte y más ahora— le miro sonriente— Felicidades por lo de tú boda,que callado te lo tenías ¿eh?

Aspros se rió ante el comentario,sin duda el tema de su boda con Asmita había sido una sorpresa para todos,tanto para los amigos de Asmita como para los suyos. Por supuesto que no iba a ir diciendo a sus amigos el como había logrado el si por parte de Asmita,eso era algo que muy pocos sabían. Tenía que mantener su buena reputación de buen hombre ante todos,debía seguir siendo el perfecto y caritativo Gobernador de la isla al que todos querían.

— Bueno,ya sabes lo discreto que es Asmita,no quería que nuestra relación se supiera. En esta isla los cotilleos corren como la pólvora.

— Pues si y mas siendo que Hasgard es uno de los grandes cotillas de la isla— comentó Sisifo a modo de broma mientras seguía con su desayuno. Aspros no pudo evitar reírse ante ese comentario.

— ¡Qué gran verdad Sísifo!— Aspros paró de reírse y prosiguió— Bueno,pues eso,lo mantuvimos en secreto porque bueno,si a eso le sumas que soy el Gobernador de esta isla....pues es un asunto un poco,no se,importante. Por alguna razón a la gente de la isla de interesa con quien salgo y dejo de salir,por eso era una relación secreta....esto parece una peli.

— Bueno,supongo que a las revistas y periódicos locales les interesa tener algo con lo que entretener a la gente— bebió un poco de su zumo— ¿Sabes? A veces se me hace raro que seas el Gobernador de la isla,me suena como,no se,tan increíble.

Aspros se rio un poco por lo que decía Sísifo. Cuando él salió como Gobernador de la isla se sintió tan satisfecho,había dedicado tantos años en serlo,que cuando lo logró casi no se lo podía creer. Hubo un momento en que casi lo dio todo por perdido,en el que sintió que todo había sido inútil,pero finalmente solo fue una prueba de Sage y cuando la superó,él fue escogido como el sucesor de Sage. Tuvo suerte,si hubieran tardado un poco más en decirle que solo había sido una prueba,lo habría echado todo a perder.

— Créeme,a veces no me lo creo ni yo—comentó Aspros con modestia.

Sísifo solo se rio y comenzaron a hablar de cosas sin demasiada importancia. Aspros observó como Sísifo acabó de desayunar y se levantó para fregar el plato y el baso,mientras seguian hablando de sus cosas. Después Sísifo se puso a cocinar de nuevo.

—¿Quién queda por desayunar?—preguntó Aspros con curiosidad.

—El Cid,¿quién va a ser sino?—respondió Sísifo.

Aspros solamente asintió y se quedo sentado mirando a Sísifo,el cual de vez en cuando hablaba y Aspros le respondía sin mucho animo. A Aspros no le caía bien El Cid,ni ahora,ni nunca y era algo mutuo. Cuando se enteró de que esos dos empezaron a salir,se hizo ilusiones con que sería algo pasajero y que no durarían mas de dos meses. Ahora Regulus consideraba a El Cid como su tío y cada vez que le escuchaba llamarlo así,le entraban ganas de darle una torta a ese crio. Lo que tenía con El Cid no era tanto personal,sino mas bien que El Cid se le hacia como un grano en el culo,era demasiado molesto y demasiado bueno en su trabajo. Por ello intentó apartarlo poniéndolo como el encargado de las multas de trafico. Pero para su desgracia eso era lo que había y Aspros no podía decir que no lo había intentado,porque había intentado mas de una vez que esos dos rompiesen. Para lo poco que le habían dado Hasgard y él juntos,estaban durando demasiado.

—Pensaba que se habría levantado ya,es más,ni me imaginaba que estaría en casa—comentó Aspros sin mucho ánimo. Apoyó el codo en la mesa y colocó su cabeza sobre su mano—No se,le hacía como super madrugador.

—Suele madrugar,pero de vez en cuando consigo que se quede hasta más tarde en la cama,aunque sea un día a la semana,de lo contrario se cansa mucho.

Aspros asintió desganado,su tema de conversación preferirá no era precisamente El Cid. Se fijó en lo que estaba haciendo Sísifo,era lo mismo que había comido él,pero había colocado los huevos fritos como ojos y el baicon como una sonrisa. Por alguna razón sintió que eso no le sorprendía viniendo de Sísifo.

—¿En serio?—preguntó al ver el desayuno.

Sísifo se encogió de hombros y colocó el plato sobre la mesa en la que estaba apoyado Aspros. Luego se volvió a sentar en la silla que estaba junto a Aspros y le echó un ojo al reloj.

— Cosas nuestras,la primera vez que lo hice se me quedó mirando con una cara muy graciosa— comentó Sísifo con una radiante sonrisa.

—No le pega.

—Bueno,son cosas que acaban pasando,sin más. Me imagino que entre Asmita y tú habrá cosas curiosas que halláis pillado como costumbre.

A Aspros le hubiera gustado decirle a Sísifo que si,que las había,pero por increíble que fuera,incluso para si mismo. No le gustaba mentirles a Hasgard y a Sísifo más de la cuenta,así que se encogió de hombros y negó.

—Supongo que como lo hemos llevado tan de tapadillo,pues no hemos pillado esas costumbres—comentó Aspros— Pero bueno,como ahora las cosas van a ser diferentes,pues quien sabe—añadió ilusionado.

—Bueno,ya veras como ahora las cosas van a mejor—animó Sísifo dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

Aspros llevaba un rato preguntándose porqué Sísifo había preparado el desayuno del Cid si este no había hecho acto de presencia. Cuando lo vio en la puerta comprendió que llevaban tanto juntos que Sísifo ya sabía cuando hacerle el desayuno porque sabía a que hora aparecería. Eso podría parecer una chorrada,pero a él le gustaría poder llegar a tener algo así con Asmita.

—Buenos días—saludó El Cid un poco desganado.

Estaba claro que a El Cid tampoco le hacía mucha ilusión encontrarse con Aspros en la cocina de su casa. Pero por lo que sentía por Sísifo no dijo nada malo al respecto,solamente saludó y fue a sentarse a la silla que quedaba libre. Claramente estaba ignorando a Aspros. Y este intentaba ignorarlo,pero desde que había entrado por la puerta en pijama,Aspros no podía quitarle la vista de los pies,no podía no mirar esas zapatillas de andar por casa de cabras sonrientes,le pegaban tan poco que hasta se tuvo que aguantar la risa.

—Buenos días— Aspros le devolvió el saludo a El Cid intentando no reírse por lo de las zapatillas. Por suerte,al haberse sentado se quedaban debajo de la mesa y ya no las veía.

Después de ese incomodo momento El Cid y Sísifo se pusieron a hablar de cosas que a Aspros no le interesaban en lo más mínimo,así que los ignoró un poco y se puso a pensar en sus propios asuntos. Fueron interrumpidos un momento por Regulus,que se pasó por la cocina para despedirse de sus tíos,si,en plural,para cabreo de Aspros. Al rato,Sísifo pareció acordarse de que Aspros estaba a su lado y le volvió a hablar. Lo hicieron durante un rato. Mientras El Cid se puso a fregar el plato que había utilizado para el desayuno.

—Oye Aspros—comenzó Sísifo—¿Podrías pasarme el número de tu hermano?

—Claro—contestó Aspros sorprendido por la petición—¿Puedo preguntar la razón—pregunto con curiosidad.

—¡Ah! Es que Regulus el año pasado tuvo muy buenas notas y últimamente pues se esta portando muy bien y quería darle uno de los cachorros que tu hermano regala,si le quedan claro—aclaró Sísifo.

— Me parece que le quedaban dos,pero ahora no sabría decirte,de todas maneras te doy el número y lo hablas tú con él.

Sísifo sonrió alegremente. Aspros miró que hacía El Cid y vio que estaba sacando la ropa de la lavadora,en todo el rato que había estado ahí,no había escuchado la lavadora de fondo. Se veía nueva,sería de esas nuevas que casi no hacen ruido. Se apuntó preguntarle a Sísifo donde la había comprado,no escuchar a la maldita lavadora de fondo era una gozada. Por su parte El Cid metió toda la ropa en una cesta y se fue a tenderla. Quedó un rastro de gotas de agua por donde se había marchado.

— Entonces,le vas a regalar a tu sobrino un cachorro porque ha sacado buenas notas y se ha portado muy bien. Pero Sísifo,¿no es ese su estado natural? Y lo que lleva haciendo desde,siempre.

Sísifo se quedó un poco cabizbajo,Aspros se sorprendió,se veía algo deprimido.

—Intento que este alegre porque...—su voz se notaba triste y melancólica— su padre esta muriendo.

A Aspros le sorprendió bastante y casi se cae de la silla de la impresión que le dio. El hermano de Sísifo siempre había sido alguien algo enfermizo y en los últimos años se la había pasado enfermizo y moribundo,aun así,le costaba creer que esta vez se estaba muriendo de verdad.

—Oye,pero,¿en serio crees que esta vez se esta muriendo de verdad?—preguntó preocupado por su amigo.

—Aspros,soy médico,te aseguro que no le queda mucho de vida.

Aspros puso la mano sobre el hombro de Sísifo y lo apretó para darle ánimos. Ese Sísifo,siempre preocupándose por los demás y queriendo cargar con todo él solito,podía llegar a ser demasiado cargante. 

— Aspros,no se lo he contado al Cid,si se lo cuento...se preocupará mucho por mi y él ya tiene bastante con sus problemas como para preocuparse por los míos...—dijo Sísifo— Por favor,prometeme que no se lo dirás.

Sino hubiera sido porque cuando era joven había admirado al hermano de Sísifo y porque este era su amigo,así que la situación lo entristecía,hubiera sonreído. Porque en ese momento tendría que haberle dicho que se lo contará al Cid,que era lo mejor y todo eso,pero se calló. Y eso olía a futura discusión entre El Cid y Sísifo,así que como él apoyaba todo lo que pudiera contribuir a su ruptura,le guardó el secreto.

—Claro...te guardo el secreto...—Aspros no sabía que decirle—No se que decirte...es que tu hermano,llevaba tanto tiempo así que joder,nunca me imaginé que un día me contases...que estaba muriendo.

—Dímelo a mí—dijo Sísifo triste.

Aspros quiso animarlo,en serio que quiso,pero animar a alguien no era lo suyo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió mal por eso. Así que le dio a Sísifo el móvil de su hermano para que lo llamara por lo del cachorro. Después de eso El Cid volvió a entrar a la cocina,estaba vestido,así que no llevaba las zapatillas de andar por casa que tanta gracia le hacía a Aspros. Una vez entró,Sísifo cambió radicalmente y volvió a estar alegre y sonriente como siempre. Aspros se despidió de ellos y se fue al Ayuntamiento para dedicarse a su trabajo. Más tarde intentaría contactar con Asmita,o mejor,podría ir a verle al trabajo y ya de paso saludar a Hasgard.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada recordar que la obra original fue escrita y dibujada por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshirogi

El día continuaba siendo uno de esos días en los que amenaza con llover,pero de los de mucho amenazar y al final no llover. Esa mañana Asmita se había levantado pronto y sin comerlo ni beberlo,había acabado en el bar de una amiga de Degel. Ese día había salido de una equivocación que había tenido desde hacía tiempo con el nombre de la amiga de Degel,siempre le había sonado que se llamaba Seraphine,pero en verdad su nombre era Seraphina. Lo descubrió cuando Degel la llamó para pedirle la cuenta. Asmita no mencionó nada al respecto de su equivocación. Le preguntó a Degel la hora,aun le quedaba un rato para entrar a la panadería,por lo que ambos se quedaron en el bar hablando.

—¿Estas seguro que no llegarás tarde?—preguntó Degel por millonésima vez.

—Si,me he levantado más pronto de lo que me imaginaba y ahora me sobra mucho tiempo,pero como me lo sigas preguntarlo lo voy a desperdiciar por un bucle estúpido— contestó Asmita.

Degel volvió a mirar su móvil,Asmita noto que hacía ese movimiento mínimo cada cinco minutos y máximo cada siete,en ese caso había tardado seis minutos y medio.

— ¿Qué te pasa con el móvil?—cuestionó Asmita llamando la atención de Degel—¿Esperas que te llame Kardia?— preguntó seriamente.

Degel suspiró y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo. Luego se froto un poco la cara,ya estaba algo más despierto que antes y llevaba un rato sin tomar ni un baso de café.

—Si,estoy preocupado por él—respondió algo molesto,Degel no era alguien que hablara sobre sus sentimientos y aun menos sobre sus preocupaciones.

—Estas deseando ir con él,sera lo mejor que podrías hacer por ti.

—Te lo he dicho antes,como vuelva a casa y despierte a Kardia,tendré que atarlo a la cama para que no haga nada estúpido,bueno,más estúpido de lo normal,si tuviera que atarlo a la cama cada vez que hace alguna estupidez,se la pasaría ahí.

Asmita simplemente asintió y decidió no llevarle más la contraría a Degel,estaba claro que se conocía la situación y sabía como llevarla,pero le daba pena verlo cayéndose de sueño y tan preocupado por Kardia..

—Escucha,yo en nada me voy a pasar como ocho horas fuera de mi casa, trabajando—comenzó Asmita— ¿Por qué no vas a mi casa a dormir un poco?

Degel se quedo ojiplatico ante esa proposición,no sabía que responderle y si respondía que si,se sentiría algo mal.

—No,no hace falta,en serio—dijo Degel,aunque en el fondo quería decir que si.

Asmita buscó en su bolsillo las llaves de su casa,una vez las encontró las colocó sobre la mesa y las arrastro hacía Degel,mientras lo hacía se escuchaba el tintineo del cascabel que llevaban sus llaves. Le había regalado ese llavero por el cascabel,el llavero era una chica joven que vestía una túnica y alada. En sus manos llevaba varias plantas y ahí era donde se encontraba el cascabel. A Selinsa ese llavero siempre le había parecido muy simpático.

—Mira,en cuanto te despiertes te pasas por la panadería y me devuelves las llaves y si no puedes,me llamas,que tengo unas de repuesto—insistió Asmita.

—Que no Asmita,te lo agradezco mucho...pero no.

Asmita agarró la mano de Degel y le colocó las llaves en la mano,antes de que Degel pudiera quejarse se levantó,se despidió y sin mas,se fue. Dejando a Degel con la palabra en la boca. Este volvió a suspirar y miró las llaves que tenía en la mano y bueno,ya que las tenía y Asmita prácticamente le había obligado,decidió hacerle caso. Así que se levanto,se despidió de Seraphina y se fue a la casa de Asmita a dormir un poco.

Por su parte,Asmita salió a la calle y caminó hacía la panadería. Caminó con tranquilidad y calma para llegar a su hora. Todavía no llovía,pero ahora soplaba más aire que antes,por lo que el largo pelo de Asmita se movía sin cesar y le molestaba un poco cuando le daba en la cara,por lo que se lo tenía que estar apartando todo el rato. El próximo día que hiciera viento se recogería el pelo.

Mientras Asmita seguía de camino hacia la panadería,no muy lejos de ahí un hombre iba caminando tranquilamente paseando a su perra como todas las mañanas. La perra llamada Meb estaba un poco inquieta ese día y a nada raro que encontraba se paraba a inspeccionarlo. El hombre no sabía que le pasaba ese día a su perra,de normal era curiosa,pero no tanto. Si hubiera sido una perra pequeña no le habría importado tanto,pero Meb no era precisamente de una raza de perros pequeños y a veces tenía más fuerza que él. No quería que se le escapara.

El hombre siguió caminando por la estrecha calle por la que iba caminando,desde donde estaba podía ver como la calle finalizaba en el paseo marítimo. Ambos continuaron caminando tranquilamente,hasta que unos metros antes de llegar al paseo marítimo Meb se volvió a inquietar y caminó más aprisa,casi tirando al hombre. El cual consiguió hacer fuerza para que frenara. Y tuvo suerte al hacerlo,porque en ese momento Asmita estaba a punto de pasar y si el hombre no hubiera detenido a Meb,esta seguramente se le habría lanzado.

Asmita se había quedado parado al notar algo raro,pero no pasó nada y solamente escuchaba el sonido de un perro. El otro hombre por su parte pensó que Asmita se había asustado porque habría pensado que Meb se le iba a la lanzar.

—Perdone,hoy esta un poco alterada—se disculpó el hombre.

Esa voz le resultó algo familiar a Asmita,pero no lograba caer en quien era y por la forma en la que se había referido a él,no lo conocía. Probablemente sería alguien con el que se habría cruzado en algún momento y su voz se le habría quedado.

—Ah,no se preocupe— dijo Asmita—Aunque,¿de qué se esta disculpando exactamente?

—Em...pensaba que mi perra le había asustado—aclaró el hombre.

Meb se acercó a Asmita y lo olisqueó un poco. Este la notó y se agachó un poco para acariciarla,por lo que Meb se sintió complacida.

—Ni me había dado cuenta la verdad—comentó Asmita mientras seguía acariciando a Meb— Es muy suave.

—Ah bueno,en ese caso me alegra que no le asustara—el hombre se quedó mirando un poco a Asmita— Si,aunque a veces suelta demasiado pelo,le recomiendo que luego se sacuda un poco,a mi me deja la ropa perdida de pelos.

Por el sonido que emitió,a Meb no pareció hacerle mucha gracia el comentario. Pero como Asmita la estaba contemplando,no se quejó demasiado.

—Bueno,he de irme,adiós—se despidió Asmita.

—Adiós...

Asmita se incorporó y se marchó hacía su trabajo y por su lado,el hombre acarició a Meb y siguió con su paseo matutino por el paseo marítimo en la dirección contraría a la que había tomado Asmita para ir a la panadería. Hasta que inesperadamente,se topó de frente con su hermano mayor. El cual en ese momento estaba hablando por teléfono y le indicó con la mano que esperara un momento.

Dijo unas últimas palabras y se despidió de la persona con la que hablaba por teléfono. Aspros miró a su hermano gemelo,Defteros, un poco molesto,la conversación no le había hecho mucho gracia. Lo saludó y después acarició a Meb. Aspros pensó que ese día estaba de buen humor,a veces cuando intentaba acariciarla,ella intentaba morderle,nunca comprendería a esa perra y realmente,nunca sería algo que le importara.

— Veo que estas en tu paseo matutino diario—comentó Aspros.

—Si,ya sabes,lo de siempre— dijo Defteros— Y tú ¿qué haces por aquí a estas horas?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—Pues,como hacía días que no veía a Sísifo,me he pasado por su casa para saludarlo y ver que tal estaba. Y ya que había ido a ver a uno,pues ahora iba a ir a ver a Hasgard— explicó Aspros— También quería aprovechar para ver a mi prometido—confesó.

—Recuerdo que me comentaste que trabajaba donde Hasgard,pero como yo si me paso,solo voy por las tardes nunca he coincidido con el.

—No te preocupes,ya te lo presentaré como Dios manda un día de estos.

En verdad Aspros si tenía ganas de presentarle a Asmita,solo que esos días su agenda estaba un poco ocupada y no había tenido tiempo.

—Si,a ver,que a este paso no lo voy a conocer hasta el día de la boda—comentó Defteros mostrándose falsamente ofendido y sonriente.

—En serio,te lo presentaré,te lo prometo—insistió Aspros.

Defteros asintió contento y le dejó de insistir en el tema.

—Bueno,supongo que entonces te dejo que vayas a verlo—dijo dispuesto a seguir con su paseo,pero fue interrumpido por su hermano.

—No,si al final me acaban de llamar y me tengo que encargar de unas cosas,así que iré a verlo otro día.

Defteros asintió y escucho las quejas de su hermano sobre el ser Gobernador de la isla y que no lo dejaban nunca en paz. A veces Defteros pensaba que a Aspros le saldría mejor grabar sus quejas y luego darle al play para que las escuchara,siempre eran las mismas y ya se las sabía de memoria. En esos momentos desconectaba hasta el momento en que su hermano cambiaba de tema y por la cara que tenía Meb en ese momento y por como se había tumbado en el suelo,Defteros sospechaba que ella también hacía lo mismo.

—Por cierto,¿te quedan algunos cachorros o los has regalado todos?—preguntó Aspros cambiando de tema. Le echó un ojo a Meb al comentar eso.

—Me quedan todavía dos,se los dejé unos días a un amigo que esta pensando seriamente en quedarse uno. Así que le dije que se los quedara unos días para ver si picaba y me podía quitar alguno—explicó Defteros.

—Pues guardame uno,que Sísifo quiere uno.

—Vale,me viene perfecto—dijo Defeteros.

Si bien Defteros disfrutaba de la compañía de Meb,el día en el que se dio cuenta que el ladrón del puerto se la había llevado durante una noche y al volver estaba con sorpresa,aunque no se dio cuenta hasta unos días más tarde,no se sintió muy ilusionado. Si,le tenía cariño a Meb,pero el tener a los cachorros no era algo que le hiciera gracia y sinceramente,no los podía tener en casa. Por ello tras el incidente le pidió ayuda a los del puerto,por fortuna estos no dudaron en echarle una mano y ya veía como al final se había podido quitar a todos los cachorros.  
Ojala pillaran al ladrón,quería cruzar unas palabras con él y algún que otro puñetazo. Por desgracia se imaginaba quien era el culpable,así que sabía ya de antemano que se quedaría con las ganas.

Volviendo a la realidad Defteros notó que su hermano había estado hablando sobre sus líos como Gobernador y que lo mejor sería irse ya.

—Bueno,así que me voy ya—dijo Aspros dándole una última caricia a Meb en la cabeza—Ya hablaremos luego hermano y sobre lo de mi prometido,hablaré con él para ir a cenar algún día y así os presento—hizo una pausa— Bueno,ahora ya si que si,adiós.

Defteros se despidió también. Aspros se metió por una de las bocacalles y fue directo hacía su coche para ir al Ayuntamiento. Por su parte Defteros siguió con su paseo mañanero.

La puerta de la panadería de Hasgard se abrió,así las campanillas de la puerta comenzaron a tintinear. Hasgard miró hacia la puerto y pudo ver a Asmita entrando.

— Bueno días— saludó un poco desganado.

—Buenos días—saludó también Asmita—¿Estas bien? Me ha parecido por tu voz que estas sin ánimos.

Hasgard se encogió de hombros sin más. Por su parte Asmita fue a cambiarse y prepararse para su trabajo. Entre los dos hicieron lo mismo que todos los días,con la diferencia de que lo hacía en silencio.

—¿Estas bien?—volvió a preguntar Asmita.

—Si,solo estoy cansado—respondió Hasgarg.

Ambos siguieron a lo suyo hasta que dejaron todo listo,ahora solo restaba que comenzaran a llegar los clientes,pero al ser tan pronto lo más seguro era que tardarían como media hora. Asmita estaba junto a Hasgard tras el mostrador,esperando hacer algo.

—¿Por lo de ayer?—pregunto Asmita de nuevo,intentando romper el silencio.  
Hasgard asintió y fue hacia el horno para sacar las barras de pan que había dentro,la panadería se lleno del olor del pan recién hecho. Luego los fue colocando poco a poco en sus respectivos lugares,dependiendo del tipo de pan que eran. En eso recordó que Asmita no podía ver y que no se habría enterado de su respuesta.

—Si,por lo de ayer,acabé realmente agotado,llegué tardísimo.—contestó,esta vez si,en voz alta— Y bueno,cuando llegué me puse a hacer cosas para la panadería,estar un rato con los chavales,¡vamos!,que ayer no paré.— aunque estuviera cansado,poco a poco parecía volver a su estado parlanchin habitual—Y hoy ya he tenido suerte de que no me ha tocado volver a visitar pueblos,que no es sea algo que me disguste,que la gente es muy maja y vamos,me trataron muy bien—suspiró—Pero eso no quiere decir que no fuera una paliza y además con la que cayó,ni te imaginas.

Asmita solo podía asentir a lo que Hasgard le contaba,por una parte se alegraba de que volviera a soltarse la lengua y por otra,le cargaba un poco que se la soltase tanto.

—¿Vas a tener que volver a hacerlo?—cuestionó Asmita.

—Pues por lo que me comentó Aspros,como los barcos sigan sin salir o llegar,es probable—respondió sin mucha alegría— Así que a ver si mejora de una vez el tiempo.

—Seguramente en unos días se pase la tormenta y volvamos a estar unos meses sin ver llover.

—Pues fijo,como todos los años.

En cuanto se dieron cuenta de que el tema de su conversación era el tiempo,ambos se quedaron mirando y decidieron que lo mejor era ponerse a hacer algo últil,lo que fuera.

—¿Y que tal te fue ayer?—preguntó Hasgard por hablar de algo.

—A bien— respondió Asmita sin dar más detalles—Oye,si te ves muy cansado,vete que ya me encargo yo—le propuso.

—No te preocupes,en cuando estén aquí Dohko y los chavales,me iré a descansar un rato.

Asmita asintió y siguió con lo que estaba. Hasgard se puso también a lo suyo,pero escuchó algo y alzó la vista hacía la puerta de cristal.

—¡Oh! ¡Al fin llueve! —dijo Hasgard.

—Ya era hora,llevaba mucho rato amenazando.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada recordar que la obra original fue escrita y dibujada por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshirogi

La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre la ciudad,todas las calles estaban mojadas y repletas de charcos que iban creciendo conforme pasaban las horas. El viento soplaba fuertemente y ya daba igual llevar o no paraguas,te mojabas de todas maneras. Mucho paraguas había salido volando ese día. El mar estaba muy picado,tanto que en ocasiones mojaba el paseo marítimo,por lo que ese día nadie se atrevió a pasar por ahí a menos que fuera totalmente indispensable.

Como Degel,que se dirigía hacía la panadería de Hasgard para devolverle las llaves de su casa a Asmita. No le quedaba más remedio que pasar por el paseo marítimo ya que la panadería se encontraba en este. Sino hubiera sido por la fuerte tormenta,se podría haber apreciado que Degel tenía mejor cara y el haber dormido le había sentado bien. Pero con lo empapado que estaba eso era algo complicado de apreciar. Continuó caminando por el paseo hasta que llegó a la panadería y entró. 

Estaba totalmente empapado y por donde caminaba dejaba sus huellas húmedas y algo embarradas. Se quedó frente al mostrados quieto,para hablar con Asmita. Asmita se dio cuenta de la presencia de una persona frente a él,pero no lo reconoció como Degel hasta que escuchó el sonido se las llaves sobre el cristal del mostrador.

—Hola Degel—saludó Asmita—¿Has dormido bien?—Cogió sus llaves y se las guardó en el bolsillo.

—Si,la verdad es que ahora me encuentro mucho mejor,gracias.

Por la puerta que daba a la trastienda salió Hasgard,sacudiéndose algo de harina y visiblemente cansado. 

—Ah,hola Degel—saludó. Le echó una ojeada de arriba abajo—¿Llueve mucho no?.

Degel bajó la mirada y vio como bajo sus pies se había formado un pequeño charco.

—Diluvia más bien.

—Créeme,lo veo perfectamente—afirmó Hasgard—¿Quieres una toalla para secarte un poco?

—No gracias,cuando deba salir me mojaré de nuevo—respondió Degel. Este se quedó mirando un poco lo que había en el mostrador— Ya que estoy aquí,me llevaré una tarta de manzana.

Asmita le sonrió y se la preparó para que se la pudiera llevar en una caja,la cual colocó en una bolsa para que le fuera más fácil llevársela. Le ofreció dicha bolsa y Degel la cogió. Después Degel buscó en su cartera y le pagó la tarta a Asmita.

—A Kardia le encantan las manzanas,seguro que la tarta de manzana le gustará...—comentó bajito,casi como si le diera vergüenza admitirlo delante de alguien.

Las campanillas de la puerta tintinearon y los tres miraron hacía la puerta para ver quien entraba. Lo primero que vieron fue un paraguas que estaba siendo cerrado y una vez cerrado,pudieron ver a El Cid,quien al igual que Degel,estaba empapado.

—Buenas El Cid—saludó alegremente Hasgard.

Por el contrario El Cid le saludó con la cabeza sin decir nada y se acercó hacía el mostrador para ver que compraba. Cuando Degel y Asmita también le saludaron,más por educación,les dijo hola.

—Hacía tiempo que no te veía El Cid,¿qué tal estáis tú y Sísifo?—preguntó Hasgard.

—Bien,como siempre—fue la simple y corta respuesta de El Cid.

Cada vez que Hasgard cruzaba palabras con El Cid,se preguntaba más como es que él y Sísifo habían acabado estando juntos. Suponía que seria por eso de que al ser tan contrarios,se complementaban. También era cierto que al contrario que Aspros,Hasgard se alegraba por ellos y si Sísifo estaba bien con El Cid,él era el primero que se alegraba por su relación. Aunque al comprender que no le podría sacar mucha mas conversación a El Cid,decidió hablarle a Degel.

—Por cierto Degel—comenzó ganándose la atención del nombrado y de Asmita—Lo de los robos,¿cómo va?

Por la cara que puso Degel,Hasrgad se dio cuenta que la cosa no iba del todo bien.

—Solo te diré que un día probamos a no poner vigilancia por lo de las tormentas y nos robaron—contestó visiblemente molesto—Así que bueno,simplemente vamos,algunos días nos pasamos la noche en vela,pero es lo que hay.

Mientras Degel hablaba El Cid le señaló a Hasgard que era lo que quería y este cogió los bocaditos de nata y los fue colocando en una bandeja.

—Pues si que es una faena...—comentó Hasgard mientras continuaba con lo del Cid— Y El Cid,¿tú sabes si los de la policía saben algo?.

—Solo están las denuncias,pero a menos que Aspros mandara que alguna patrulla vigilara el puerto,no se preocuparían del todo. Por otra parte,con lo grande que es el puerto y visto lo visto que ocurre en el cementerio,lo que me extraña es que aunque lo vigiléis vosotros,no roben nada cuando estáis de patrulla— Hasgard jamás había escuchado hablar tanto a El Cid.

Degel se quedó pensativo ante el punto de vista de El Cid.

—Pues si lo planteas así,es realmente extraño.

—Mira Degel,ayer mismo robaron el cable de la luz del cementerio y había varios coches de policía vigilando,no los pillaron. Mientras que vosotros,que con dos personas dando vueltas por el puerto,no os roba—dijo El Cid.

El lugar se quedó en silencio y Asmita notó como ahora Degel estaba más mosqueado con el tema e incluso parecía sospechar algo.

—¿Y tú no puedes hacer nada El Cid?—le preguntó Hasgard. Ahora estaba acabando le cubrir los bocaditos de El Cid.

—Como no sea ponerles una multa de trafico si cuando han ido a robar han aparcado mal—los tres pudieron notar como a El Cid no le hacía mucha gracia eso de estar poniendo multas de tráfico.

Hasgard acabó de envolver los bocaditos y al igual que Asmita antes,los metió en un bolsa y le cobró a El Cid. Este cogió la bolsa,se despidió y se fue sin mas. Dejando en el suelo un charco de agua al igual que Degel y algunas huellas.

—Realmente,visto desde ese nuevo punto de vista,la cosa es un poco extraña—dijo Degel—Además la cuestión en sí ya es sospechosa,eso de que Aspros no nos mande a nadie pese a todas las quejas que hemos puesto...

—No se,dudo que Aspros lo haga con mala intención—defendió Hasgard.

Degel se encogió de hombros sin más,seguía dándole vueltas al asunto,ahora lo tenía aun menos claro que antes.  
—¿Creéis que El Cid sepa o sospeche algo que no nos ha dicho?—cuestionó Asmita,quien llevaba un rato en silencio.

Los otros dos se quedaron mirando a Asmita,estaba claro que El Cid les había ocultado algo y que ese tema le molestaba,pero bien podía ser perfectamente porque este quisiera que les ayudaran y él no podía hacer nada al respecto.

—No se y bueno,tampoco suelo tener del todo en cuenta cuando El Cid habla de cosas relacionadas con Aspros...No le cae muy bien que digamos—Hasgard susurró lo último.

—Y a Aspros tampoco le cae bien El Cid,es algo mutuo—dijo Degel— Y eso quedo claro cuando todos pensábamos que iban a darle el merecido ascenso a El Cid,pero justo en ese momento Aspros fue nombrado Gobernado y El Cid acabó poniendo multas,cosa que también queda bastante claro con que El Cid no le ha perdonado eso a Aspros.

Asmita escuchó lo dicho por Degel atentamente,a veces se sorprendía de todos los lios que se había perdido en la temporada que había pasado fuera. Pero a una parte de él le acaba interesando enterarse de esas cosas...pasaba demasiado tiempo con Hasgard.

—Vale,en ese punto tienes razón,fue algo muy extraño—admitió Hasgard

—Pero bueno,que quede claro que no estoy acusando a Aspros de ser el culpable de los robos....solo que esta manejando esta situación de una manera muy extraña y nos estamos comiendo el lio los del puerto,así que estamos bastante enfadados—explicó Degel.

—Normal,con la de tiempo que lleváis con eso,cualquiera estaría ya cansado—dijo Hasgard—Seguro que aunque sea por casualidad,acabáis pillando algún día al ladrón—animó.

—Espero que sea un día no muy lejano—dijo Degel.

Siguieron hablando de cosas más triviales y finalmente,Degel se marchó. Asmita y Hargard siguieron a lo suyo. Pero Hasgard comenzaba a notarse algo cansado.

—Oye Asmita,¿te importaría hacerme un favor?—preguntó Hasgard.

—No,claro que no,¿qué es?.

—Mira,cuando vengas los chavales,vente a casa—comenzó—Y ya cuando venga Dohko,vienes tú y así os encargáis los dos de la tienda,porque yo me veo totalmente incapaz de estar aquí toda la tarde sin quedarme dormido sobre la masa—hizo una pausa—Por supuesto te pagaré un extra.

—Claro que no me importa—dijo Asmita casi sin pensárselo—Total,no tengo planes para esta tarde y con la lluvia,casi me entretendré más aquí.

—Mil gracias.

Pasaron las horas y llegaron los niños,así que Asmita se despidió de ellos y se fue a casa. Se le hacía tan raro estar en casa a esas horas. Se tumbó sobre el sofá,pensando en que podría hacer con ese rato libre que tenía hasta la hora de comer y volver a casa. En un principio pensó en llamar a Degel,pero no quería molestarlo,sabía que estaba con Kardia y no quería interrumpir su momento. Hablando de Degel,no se notaba en nada que había estado ahí. Pensó en llamar a alguien para comer con él,pero no tenía mucho amigos y a Aspros no lo iba a llamar ni en broma. Solo se le ocurrió una persona,así que lo llamó para preguntar y este dijo que si. A la media hora ya estaba llamando a su puerta.

Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió,apartándose para dejar pasar al recién llegado. Cuando este entró,escucho como sus pisadas se notaban húmedas,seguía lloviendo.

—Por como se escuchan tus pisadas,diría que sigue lloviendo.

—Llover es poco para describir la que esta cayendo—se quejó Manigoldo—Es mas parecido a la sensación que se te queda cuando te tiran mogollón de cubos de agua.

Manigoldo dejó una bolsa de plástico sobre la mesa de la cocina. Asmita por su parte fue al baño a por una toalla para Manigoldo,este la agradeció y se secó un poco. Se quito los zapatos y los calcetines y se sentó en una de las sillas que había en la mesa.

—¿Al final que comida has comprado?—preguntó Asmita,sentándose frente a Manigoldo.

—Comida china,tengo un restaurante chino al lado de casa y al otro lado un Kebab—contestó—Pero como ayer a Shion y a mí nos dio vagancia cocinar comimos en el Kebab y hoy como que no me apetecía repetir.

Asmita asintió y comenzó a sacar la comida envuelta en papel de plata de la bolsa para dejarla en la mesa.

—¿Qué menú has cogido? Parece que hay un montón de comida.

—He cogido el de una persona,siempre hay que coger el menú en el que sale menos gente de la que estan para comer y aun con esas,siempre sobra.

Asmitia asintió a eso y continuo sacando la comida hasta que la bolsa se quedó vacia. Luego entre los dos prepararon la comida y los cubiertos para comenzar a comer. Y comenzaron a comer.

—Oye ¿Y Shion?—preguntó Asmita extrañado.

—A las mañanas tiene clases—contestó Manigoldo.

—¿En serio? Pensaba que trabajaba en el puerto.

—Eso es a las tardes,a las mañanas estudia,esta en un Grado Superior—aclaró Manigoldo.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras comían durante unos cinco minutos.

—¿Cómo es que te ha dado por llamarme de repente?—preguntó Manigoldo— Podrías haberlo hecho hace tiempo,me sorprende que te haya dado por hacerlo ahora.

—No lo se,supongo que como he estado mucho tiempo sin verte,me ha apetecido—ni siquiera él sabía la respuesta a eso.

—Vale,eso suena a que estas más raro de lo habitual—suspiró— A ver,cuéntame mi querida Barbie,¿qué te pasa?

Asmita quería responderle que era lo que le pasaba,bien sabia lo que era,pero se negaba a creer que su boda con Aspros le afectaba tanto como para querer estar con más gente. Quería creer que simplemente,después de haber comido con ellos,se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que los extrañaba. Y no le hacía falta querer creérselo,porque era una de las muchas cosas que le pasaban.

—Diría que me he puesto nostálgico y no se,a lo mejor quiero saber como os va,o algo así—respondió—Creo que lo que acabo de decir no tienen ningún sentido.

—Vamos,que te has puesto moñas y querías algo de compañía—resumió a su manera Manigoldo—Prometeme que con lo de tu inminente matrimonio,no te vas a poner súper cursi,porque es lo que te falta para ser una jodida Barbie.

Por cosas como esa,Asmita extrañaba un poco a Manigoldo,era un estúpido impulsivo,pero era una buena persona. Asmita sonrió un poco y siguió comiendo.

—Créeme Manigoldo,ni soy cursi,ni soy romántico—dijo Asmita—¿Tú con Shion eres cursi y romántico?

Manigoldo apartó la mirada de Asmita y se quedo callado,algo muy raro en él. Estuvo unos segundos sin decir nada,pensando en una respuesta y una vez que la tuvo,volvió a mirar a Asmita.

—¿Yo?¡Qué va!—contestó.

—Vamos,que lo eres—aseguró Asmita—De lo contrario,te aseguro que tú no hubieras tardado tanto en responder—dijo Asmita con tono de broma.

—Bueno,es posible,que muy de vez en cuando,en alguna ocasión en especial,sea un poco cursi—admitió Manigoldo.

Y Asmita supo que siendo quien era,esa respuesta fue más que suficiente.

Continuaron con la comida y una vez que acabaron,Asmita se puso a fregar los platos e increíblemente,Manigoldo le ayudó a secarlos. A Manigoldo el vivir con Shion de había sentado mucho mejor de lo que Asmita se había imaginado en un principio. Mientras fregaban,Asmita le contó el porque había ido a comer a una hora tan rara en él y que luego tendría que ir a la tarde a trabajar.

—Pues fijo que ves a Shion,va todas las tardes—dijo Manigoldo,a Asmita le pareció escucharlo un poco molesto,pero no se le ocurría porqué podría ser.

—Si,la última vez que estuve de tardes me lo encontré.

—Cierto,algo me dijo—dijo Manigoldo—Oye,tú ¿qué piensas de Dohko?—preguntó mientras lo miraba fijamente y extrañamente serio para lo que solía ser Manigoldo.

—No se,solo me lo he cruzado de vez en cuando,parece ser majo.

Manigoldo asintió y continuo a lo suyo sin decir mas palabras al respecto. Asmita por su parte comenzó a pensar en que podría pasarle. Hizo memoria de cuando comió en su casa y Shion reconoció que el paraguas que llevaba era de Dohko,eso sumado a la reacción de Manigoldo cada vez que lo mencionaba y lo que dijo Hasgard sobre la manera en la que Dohko trataba a Shion. Daba algo muy claro,tan claro que Asmita se sintió un poco estúpido porque le había costado darse cuenta para lo obvio que era.

—¿Tienes celos de Dohko por como se lleva con Shion?

Manigoldo le miró de nuevo,hasta paró de secar los platos. No dijo nada,solo miró un poco al suelo.

—¿Celos? ¿A mí? ¿Ese imbécil?—comenzó Manigoldo—¿Cómo me va a dar celos un tonto buenazo como él,que ayuda a cualquiera aunque ni lo conozca,que siempre defiende a otros aunque no lo merezcan,que de tan bueno es tonto,que se le nota a la legua que esta por Shion, que aprovecha cualquier situación para estar con él y de alguien con una extraña obsesión con los abrazos?.

—Vamos,que si,que esta celoso de Dohko.

—Ni te imaginas cuanto.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada recordar que la obra original fue escrita y dibujada por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshirogi,
> 
> Bueno,quiero hacer un pequeño aviso sobre la próxima actualización. Debido a mis asuntos escolares,llevo una temporada un poco ocupada y ya creía que no podría acabar este capítulo a tiempo. Pero lo peor esta por llegar,así que podría darse el hecho de que este mes y el siguiente solo publique un día al mes. No es nada seguro,pero podría darse el caso,así que prefiero advertir. Gracias y espero que os guste el capítulo. 
> 
> Por cierto,si se diera el caso de no poder actualizar mas de una vez en este y el siguiente mes,haría dos capítulos más largos de lo normal para compensar. Saludos.

Asmita y Manigoldo siguieron un rato juntos,conversando sobre las diferentes cosas que se les pasaba por la cabeza. Luego,ambos bajaron y cada uno se fue por su camino. Seguía lloviendo y en ese momento la calle se encontraba repleta de charcos. Asmita notó como sus deportivas se empapaban y se le mojaban hasta los calcetines,eso era algo muy incomodo.

Continuó caminando hasta que llegó a la panadería,esta vez no se cruzó con nadie. Al entrar se encontró a Dohko detrás de la barra y a Hasgard listo para irse.

—Buenas tardes—saludó Hasgard—Y ahora que ya estas aquí,yo me voy para casa.

—Que descanses—se despidió Asmita.

Dohko también se despidió y Hasgard se fue a su casa. Por su parte Asmita se cambió y se colocó junto a Dohko detrás de la barra. Algo le decía que iba a ser una tarde muy larga y aburrida. Lo malo era que Asmita no podía parar de recordar las celos de Manigoldo y estaba demasiado sonriente para lo que era él. Esto fue notado por Dohko,pero gracias a la falta de confianza,no le preguntó.

—Con la que esta cayendo no se si vendrá mucha gente—comentó Dohko mientras se apoyaba sobre el mostrador.

—Quién sabe—dijo Asmita,iba a ser una tarde muy larga.

Estaba claro que Dohko quería hablar con Asmita,pero no se le veía con mucha idea de sobre que hablar y sus intentos acababan en más silencios. Pasó una hora no nadie había entrado.

—¿De normal viene mucha gente a la tarde?—preguntó Asmita,se le hacía raro estar ahí y no hablar de nada.

—A ratos,cuando salen los críos del colegio es cuando más gente viene—respondió Dohko— Suelen venir a por algo que merendar,se reparten entra aquí y la tienda de chuches.

—¿Y el resto de la tarde?.

—Depende del día,sin más.

Y en ese instante en que de nuevo volvían a estar en completo silencio y sin saber que decirse,las campanillas de la tienda sonaron y Dohko alzó la cabeza con una reluciente sonrisa. Shion entró en la panadería cubierto por un chubasquero de plástico amarillo chillón.

Asmita notó cierto cambio en Dohko,como si estuviera mas alegre y atento en algo.

—Hola—saludó Shion llegando hasta la barra—Lo de siempre—le dijo a Dohko,para luego mirar a Asmita con una sonrisa—Vaya,que sorpresa verte aquí a estas horas.

—Hoy ha sido todo un poco raro,pero Hasgard estaba cansado y así podía tomarse un descanso. Y como yo no tenía nada que hacer.

Mientras Asmita le iba contando el porqué de su cambio de turno,Dohko estaba metiendo los pastelitos de limón que a Shion tanto le gustaban en una caja con sumo cuidado e intentado que no tuviera en más mínimo fallo.

—Ya veo,bueno,me imaginó que es normal que necesite descansar—dijo Shion.

— Por cierto,hoy he comido comida china con tu novio—comentó Asmita. Y notó cierta molestia por parte de Dohko a la mención del novio.

—Si,me ha enviado un mensaje—dijo Shion contento—Espero que no te haya molestado mucho,ya sabes como es—dijo en broma.

—No es nada que no sepa manejar,he vivido con él lo suficiente como para conocerlo.

—Aquí tienes los pastelitos Shion—habló por primera vez Dohko,ofreciéndole la bolsa con pastelitos a Shion.

Shion cogió la bolsa y pagó a Dohko. Ya no necesitaba que le dijeran el precio para saber cuando valían.

—Por cierto Shion,con ese chubasquero,se te debe ver a lo dejos—dijo Dohko con tono de broma.

—Es el único que tengo y para lo que he estado hacía me ha valido,así que lo del color no me importa mucho.

—¿Qué has hecho?—preguntó Dohko con mucho interés,todo lo que decía Shion parecía interesarle.

—He estado buscando una cosa en uno de los almacenes viejos del puerto,el techo estaba repleto de goteras,pero bueno,he encontrado lo que buscaba y ya esta.

—¿Y qué buscabas?—preguntó Dohko de nuevo.

Y Shion solamente sonrió y no dijo nada.

—Por cierto,no te olvides que hemos quedado el sábado a la mañana para lo de la charanga—el cambio de tema fue tan exagerado que Dohko decidió no preguntarle nada al respecto y Asmita solo se quedó escuchando la conversación sin meterse.

—¡Ah!—exclamo Dohko— ¡Si! ¡Mierda! Casi se me olvida—dijo frotándose la cabeza—Gracias por recordármelo,llego a no ir y me matan.

—Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que te olvidarías—dijo Shion con una sonrisa divertida—De todas maneras te lo volveré a recordar por si las moscas.

—No voy a negartelo,ambos sabemos que se me olvidará de nuevo.

Tras eso Shion se despidió y se fue de nuevo al puerto. Dohko por su parte se quedó apoyado sobre la encimera,con una sonrisa y sin quitarle el ojo a la puerta. A Asmita se le hacía tan típico eso que tuvo que aguantarse la risa,era demasiado obvio.

—Shion y yo estamos en la charanga,él toca el saxo y yo el tambor. Las fiestas de la ciudad serán en nada y llevamos una semana juntándonos como dos veces a la semana. Pero la que viene nos juntaremos más para practicar y todo eso—le contó Dohko a Asmita—Oye Asmita,¿tú qué piensas de Shion?

Asmita tuvo que aguantarse la risa,era demasiado obvio que a Dohko le gustaba Shion que ya no sabía si decirle directamente que lo había notado o hacerse el tonto y no comentar nada al respecto.

—Bueno,lo conozco desde que eramos pequeños. A veces es un poco enfadicas y se pone fácilmente de mal humor,por fortuna con el paso de los años y la llegada de la madurez su carácter se fue dulcificando. Aunque su orgullo puede llegar a niveles insospechados. De todas maneras me llevo bien con él,incluso nos llevamos mejor desde que somos más a adultos de como nos llevábamos antes. Bueno,en resumen,me parece buena persona—contestó Asmita,preguntándose como se había podido enrollar tanto con una respuesta,sin duda pasar tanto tiempo con Hasgard le estaba comenzando a pasar factura.

Dohko por su parte solo asintió y se quedó algo pensativo. Asmita se apoyó en la pared,comenzaba a cansarse de estar tanto rato de pie sin moverse. Y sus pies estaba algo mas secos,pero los calcetines le molestaban un poco y le daba algo de frio en los pies.

—Yo lo conocí por la charanga y desde entonces nos hemos vuelto en muy buenos amigos—comentó—Además como a las mañanas estudio cocina me lo suelo encontrar por el instituto y muchas veces almorzamos juntos,

Por su parte Asmita solo asintió,no sabía como seguir esa conversación.

—También conozco a su novio—hizo una pausa— Se me hace un poco,—hizo una pausa—extraño—dijo como queriendo evitar hablar mal de Manigoldo.

—Manigoldo es muy suyo y puede llegar a ser un gran imbécil,por eso cuando te das cuenta de lo buena persona que es muy en el fondo no te lo esperas—dijo Asmita.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio y Asmita decidió lanzarle la pregunta a Dohko,aunque por supuesto sabia la respuesta.

—¿Te gusta Shion?.

—¿Gustarme?¿Shion?¿A mí?—preguntó poniéndose un poco rojo—¿Cómo iba a gustarme alguien cómo Shion,alguien que es muy buena persona conmigo,que es alguien con el que las horas se me pasan volando,que siempre que le necesito le ayudo,que me encanta el color de sus ojos,que es una de las mejores personas que he conocido,alguien al que soy incapaz de decirle que no,es aquel en quien siempre estoy pensando cada vez que se va y alguien a quien no me canso de ver?.

Asmita se llevo la mano a la cara y suspiró,tenía la sensación de que eso ya lo había vivido,o al menos había vivido algo muy parecido.

—Vamos,que te gusta—afirmo Asmita.

—Si—respondió Dohko tímidamente y rojo como un tomate.

Asmita sonrió y decidió ser buena persona,así que no mencionó nada más al respecto. Se puso a hacer sus cosas para que Dohko se tranquilizara un poco. Aunque en el fondo se preguntaba que tan enterado estaría Shion sobre los sentimientos de Dohko hacía él. Era algo que se veía sin mucho problema,pero quién sabe,a lo mejor Shion no se había dado cuenta. O no había querido darse cuenta.

A lo largo de la tarde entraron unas pocas personas más,por como Dohko habló con ellos,debía de ir todas las tardes. Asmita se limito a darles lo que pedían y a cobrarles. Cuando ya casi había cerrado y ya no pensaba que nadie podría ir,se escucharon las campanillas de la puerta. En la tienda entro Defteros,quien se sorprendió de encontrarse a Asmita ahí.

—Buenas tardes—saludó Defteros al entrar.

Por su parte,Asmita reconoció la voz de Defteros como la del dueños del perro con el que se había cruzado esa mañana,así que le saludó por educación.

—Hola,tiempo sin verte pasar por aquí Defteros—saludó alegremente Dohko.

Pero Defteros estaba un poco pensativo,¿acaso sería ese chico rubio el prometido de su hermano?,le daba curiosidad y a la vez,algo en su interior le decía que mejor sacar ese tema. De todas maneras,a su hermano le hacía ilusión presentárselo. Si lo pensaba seriamente,seguramente si el prometido de su hermano se lo hubiera cruzado por la calle lo hubiera confundido con su hermano por eso de que eran gemelos,por lo que no podía ser él.

—Si bueno,ya sabes que siempre estoy muy ocupado—le dijo a Dohko— Dame una docena de galletas con virutas de chocolate,por favor.

—Tú,¿no eres el de esta mañana—preguntó Asmita.

—Si,cierto,que coincidencia—afirmó Defteros y se le quedó mirando— Nunca te había visto por aquí,aunque tampoco es que me pase mucho.

—Bueno,de normal suelo estar a las mañanas,así que si solo te pasas a las tardes es normal que no nos hayamos visto hasta ahora.

Defteros solo asintió sin saber que decirle y Dohko mientras le iba metiendo las galletas en una bolsa de plástico.

—¿Cómo te ha ido todo este tiempo?—preguntó Dohko a la vez que cerraba la bolsa de plástico con las galletas—Cada vez se te ve menos el pelo—añadió.

—Bueno,entre unas cosas y otras,pues he estado bastante distraído,sin más,tampoco hay mucho que contarte,ya sabes que soy alguien un poco aburrido.

—No me pareces aburrido—aseguró Dohko un poco indignado.

—Lo que tu digas—dijo Defteros,

Dohko acabó con las galletas,se las pasó a Defteros y este se las pagó. 

—Espero que te gusten—deseó Dohko.

—Me gusta todo lo que hacéis aquí—aseguró Defteros—Así que voy a tener bien acompañado mi desayuno durante una temporada,que con lo ocupado que estoy últimamente no tengo casi ni para comer,no te imaginas la de veces que he comido en este mes en restaurantes chinos.

—No negarás que ahí se come bien—aseguró Dohko con orgullo.

—Te aseguro que si se comiera mal no comería tanto en esos restaurantes.

Dohko se rio un poco. Asmita seguía quieto escuchando la conversación,no había nada mejor que hacer en ese momento.

—Me alegra escucharlo—dijo Dohko sonriente.

—Por cierto,¿cómo esta Tenma? —preguntó Defteros—Hace una de tiempo que no lo veo...

—Pues bien,como siempre,con sus cosas de clase—respondió—Pero bueno,me dijo que ya te llamaría,así que podréis deciros todo lo que queráis.

—Vale,esperare su llamada,así que recuérdaselo,que con lo que es,fijo que se le ha olvidado.

Defteros se despidió y fue directo hasta la puerta,pero antes de irse le dirigió unas palabras a Asmita.

—Por cierto,me alegra haberte visto de nuevo.

Y se fue. Asmita se quedó un poco descolocado ante esas palabras,pero no le dio más importancia a eso. Dohko miró el reloj,ya era hora de ir cerrando,así que entre los dos lo dejaron todo preparado para el día siguiente.

—Por curiosidad,¿quién es Tenma?—cuestiono Asmita mientras limpiaba.

—Es mi hermano pequeño—contestó Dohko con orgullo.

—No sabía que tenías un hermano—aseguró Asmita.

—Realmente,no nos unen lazos de sangre,pero hemos estado juntos desde que eramos críos—explicó Dohko—Así que somos como hermanos,él tiene quince años y esta estudiando. Una de su mejores amigas es Yuzuriha,estoy seguro de que la conoces.

—Cierto,la conozco desde que era una criá,pero he de admitir que nuestra relación siempre ha sido un poco extraña,así que desconozco con quien va y deja de ir.

—Te aseguro que mi hermano no es un cualquiera—dijo Dohko defendiendo a su hermano—Es muy buen chico,algo impulsivo y muy energético,aunque no puedo negar que a veces se le da demasiado bien meterse en problemas.

—No había querido decir nada malo sobre tu hermano,no soy de los que hablan mal sobre personas a las que no conocen.

—Seguro que algún día te cruzas con él,suele ir mucho a casa de Yuzu,por desgracia a veces creo que se pica mucho con Hakurei.

—Créeme, no es el único—afirmó Asmita recordando esos momentos entre Manigoldo y Hakurei.

Acabaron de limpiar y preparar las cosas y cerraron la panadería. Luego se despidieron y cada uno fue por su camino. Antes de volver a casa,Asmita fue a la casa de Hasgard para ver como estaba su cachorrito,al cual Saro se encargaba de cuidar. Cuando subió al piso,Hasgard seguía dormido y los tres chicos estaban jugando por la casa. Asmita acabó haciendo junto a Teneo la cena,aunque él no cenó,la dejó para que cenaran los tres chicos y Hasgard si se despertaba. Mientras ellos cenaban,él estuvo jugando un poco con los cachorros,eran muy suaves y agradables al tacto. Una vez cenaron los críos,Asmita les ayudó a limpiar los platos y después se fue ya a su casa.

Tuvo que ir con paraguas,continuaba lloviendo. Por el camino notó como sus tripas rugían y se arrepintió de no haber cenado con los tres chavales,así que se pasó todo el camino pensando en que cenaría. Subió por el portal y cuando llegó a la puerta,notó como había alguien ante la puerta de su casa,Asmita se quedó quieto,esperando escuchar la voz de esa persona para saber quien era.

—Buenas noches cariño.

Asmita maldijo todo lo que podía maldecir,era Aspros.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada recordar que la obra original fue escrita y dibujada por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshirogi,  
> Perdón por la tardanza,intentare que los próximos caps sean un poco mas largos :D

Había sido un día larguísimo,pero Asmita lo había disfrutado mucho. Hasta ese momento,cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía a Aspros en la puerta de su casa. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba por el día tan largo que había tenido. No se sentía con demasiadas fuerzas para soportar a Aspros y menos cuando se había hecho ilusiones de no saber nada de él durante un día.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Asmita visiblemente molesto.

—Venir a ver a mi prometido—contesto Aspros sonriente y se acercó a Asmita—Esta mañana no respondiste a mi llamada y como tenía tiempo me ha parecido una buena idea venir a verte.

Aspros acortó la distancia que lo separaba de Asmita y le dio un cálido abrazo,por su parte,Asmita no correspondió al abrazo. Pero tampoco lo apartó.

—Veo que no has pillado la indirecta.

La sonrisa se esfumó de la cara de Aspros. Bajó su cara y apoyó la barbilla sobre el hombro de Asmita,asegurándose de que su boca quedara junto a su oreja para que lo escuchara con claridad.

—Te recomiendo fingir un poco mejor y más cuando estamos en la calle—dijo muy seriamente—De lo contrario,ya sabes lo que podría llegar a pasar.

Asmita se tensó durante un instante. Contó hasta tres y soltó el aire que no sabía que tenía retenido,luego asintió. Aspros había sido muy claro y Asmita prefería tragarse su orgullo antes de permitir que el otro cumpliera sus amenazas.

—Muy bien cariño—dijo Asmita.

Aspros asintió y cambió de nuevo su cara a la sonrisa que tenía antes. Luego le dio un suave beso en la frente a Asmita y dejo de abrazarlo. Por su parte,Asmita rebusco en su bolsillo para sacar sus llaves y poder abrir la puerta de su casa. Aspros se apartó y lo observo abriendo la puerta,provocando que Asmita se sintiera incomodo al notar en todo momento la penetrante mirada de Aspros. Abrió la puerta y entró en el apartamento sin cerrar la puerta,asi que Aspros lo tomó como una invitación para entrar y paso dentro del piso cerrando la puerta una vez se encontraba dentro.

—¿Has cenado?—preguntó Asmita,quien ya se encontraba en la cocina.

—No—contestó Aspros desde la entrada—¿Tú?.

—Tampoco.

Aspros fue a la cocina donde estaba Asmita. Este estaba frente a la nevera,parecía intentar recordar lo que tenía y lo que no para preparar la cena.

—Te ves cansado—comentó Aspros.

—He tenido un día largo y encontrarte en la puerta de mi casa no ha hecho que mejore.

Aspros suspiró intentando ignorar el comentario de Asmita,de todas maneras ya no estaban en un lugar donde pudieran escucharlos y en cierta manera le encontraba un punto interesante a ese odio que le dedicaba Asmita. Se acercó hacia donde estaba Asmita y puso una mano sobre su hombro para apartarlo de la nevera suavemente. Él la abrió para mirar que había en ella,la verdad es que estaba más llena de lo que se habría imaginado.

—¿Qué haces?—cuestionó Asmita algo molesto porque lo hubiera apartado.

—Mirar que voy a preparar para cenar—respondió Aspros mientras se ponía a rebuscar por la nevera.

—¿Eh?—Asmita creyó haber entendido mal lo que Aspros le decía.

—Que te vayas a tumbar al sofá o algo,que la cena la preparo yo.

Entonces Asmita no había escuchado mal y eso le sorprendía mucho. Así que asintió y se fue a tumbar al sofá un rato. Esa situación se le hacía de lo más extraña,no se imaginaba a Aspros cocinando,ni haciendo nada similar. Pero el que una noche le preparara la cena no hacía que sus sentimientos hacía él mejoraran. Seguía amenazándolo para que se casaran y eso como era obvio,no le hacía ninguna gracia.

No le costó mucho a Aspros hacer la cena,acabó haciendo una ensalada y dos pequeñas tortillas de queso. Y de nuevo,para sorpresa de Asmita,él puso la mesa. Así que Asmita lo único que tuvo que hacer fue sentarse y comenzar a comer. Estuvieron un rato comiendo en silencio.

—¿Qué te parece?—preguntó Aspros.

—Siendo que pensaba que no sabías ni cocinar un huevo frito,no esta mal.

Aspros se rió ante ese comentario y Asmita levantó la ceja extrañado por eso.

—Te aseguro que se hacer muchas cosas más de las que te imaginas—aseguró Aspros—Aunque ya tendrás tiempo de verlas.

—No es algo que me corra prisa.

Y de nuevo se quedaron en silencio. Acabaron de comer y Aspros se encargó de recoger y limpiar los platos y la mesa. Por su parte,Asmita le dejo hacer y volvio a tumbarse en el sofa,aunque tenía puesto el oido en todo lo que hacía Aspros,estaba demasiado caballeroso para lo que solía ser. Aspros salió de la cocina y se sento en un pequeño sofá que tenía Asmita al lateral de donde se encontraba este tumbado.

—Oye—comenzó Aspros y Asmita le miró para que notara que le estaba haciendo caso— Me gustaría presentarte a mi hermano.

—Vale.

—¿Vale?¿Es lo único que tienes que decir?

—Podría decirte que no,pero me amenazarías de nuevo y bueno,como el que me presentes a tu hermano no me parece algo horrible y que me afecte de manera negativa,no me importa que lo hagas.

Aspros estuvo uno instantes cayado,asimilando lo que Asmita le acababa de decir. Apretó un poco el puño y contó hasta diez para calmarse y no responderle de malas maneras. Funcionó.

—Bien,me alegra,él tiene ganas de conocerte.

—No negare que me da curiosidad conocer a tu hermano.

—¿La semana que viene te va bien?—Asmita asintió—Quiero invitaros a cenar a un restaurante,es un sitio precioso. Esta sobre el acantilado y se ve toda la ciudad,con el mar y el puerto,es increíble.

—Espero que comprendas que a mi lo de las vistas me da un poco igual.

—No es solo por las vistas,es un lugar muy relajante y huele a mar. También se escucha el sonido de los pájaros y del viento. Te aseguro que te gustara—dijo Aspros muy ilusionado.

—Vale vale,solo di fecha y hora.

—Vendré el viernes que viene a las ocho para recogerte—propuso Aspros—¿Te viene bien?.

—Si.

Tras esa conversación estuvieron hablando un rato de cosas triviales y por fortuna,Aspros no tocó ningún tema que molestara a Asmita,o al menos que lo molestara mas de lo normal. Paso una hora y finalmente Aspros se despidió con un suave beso en los labios de Asmita y se marchó. Nada mas cerrar la puerta,Asmita se frotó la boca con la manga,en un estúpido intento de borrar el beso de Aspros. Luego se cambió y se fue a dormir,ese había sido un día agotador.

Y los días pasaron y poco a poco se iba acercando el viernes. La semana se le pasó volando a Asmita,fue una semana muy normal y sin nada que destacar. Como mucho sus encuentros con Manigoldo,con quien estaba desarrollando una extraña y curiosa amistad. Folian verse todos los días y como las tormentas todavía no pasaban,comían juntos todos los días. De vez en cuando se encontró a Degel,el cual se veía mucho más animado en comparación con la última vez que lo vio. Estuvieron varios días tomando algo juntos en el bar de Seraphina y se volvió una costumbre que ambos desayunaran juntos. Lo último destacable que le pasó es que estuvo cuidando al cachorro,el cual seguía en la casa de Hasgard y una vez que ya se hizo algo más adulto,se lo llevo a casa. 

El jueves antes de su quedaba con Aspros y su hermano,el primero le llamo para pedirle retrasar el encuentro,había pasado algo en el Ayuntamiento y tendría que quedarse el viernes y todo el fin de semana semana trabajando,por lo que lo retrasaron para el viernes siguiente,pero volvió a ocurrir lo mismo y quedaron para la semana siguiente. Y así paso ese viernes tranquilo y llegó el sábado. Asmita notó que Aspros debía estar ocupado,ese día no le llamó. Pero él no iba a quejarse.

Asmita se preparó para salir,había quedado con Degel para desayunar como lo venían haciendo en esos últimos días. Se acercó hacia donde Spica,el cachorro que lo Teneo,Selinsa y Saro le había regalado y le puso la correa para dar una vuelta ya de paso. Para su fortuna,era un perro muy tranquilo y obediente y ahora lo suficientemente adulto como para poder quedarse solo en caso. En cuanto a sus cuidados,los chavales le ayudaron y le indicaron que era lo que tenía que hacer,así que él siguió sus indicaciones al pie de la letra y de momento funcionaban muy bien.

Salieron a la calle y Asmita pudo notar el Sol,en esas dos semanas las lluvias había ido cada vez a menos y algunas tardes había salido el Sol,ese día parecía que por fin sería totalmente soleado por fin. Caminó junto con Spica tranquilamente hasta que llegaron a la cafetería de Seraphina,en la terraza estaba Degel sentado,leyendo el periódico mientras le esperaba.

Asmita se acercó y se sentó a su lado,Spica se quedo tumbado en el suelo,junto a los pies de Asmita. Saludó a Degel y luego ambos pidieron el desayuno.

—Asmita,ahora que las lluvias están cesando,me temo que a las mañanas estaré en alta mar—comenzó Degel— Pero lo de desayunar juntos,lo podemos seguir haciendo todos los fin de semana.

Eso era algo que Asmita ya se imaginaba que ocurriría,aunque en el fondo le apenaba un poco,le había pillado el gusto a eso de desayunar con Degel. Por lo menos podría seguir haciéndolo los fin de semana,que ya era más de lo que desayunaba antes acompañado.

—Me lo suponía,no te preocupes—Degel asintió a su comentario—¿Cómo te va todo?

—Bueno,no me puedo quejar—contestó Degel—Me va todo bien en general,el único problema que tengo es lo de las noches en vela en el puerto y que creo que a Kardia le esta volviendo a dar fiebre—esto último lo dijo algo preocupado—Estoy preocupado por si le da cuando estemos en el mar,pero bueno,procuraré estar pendiente de él a ver si le puedo evitar esta fiebre.

—¿Sabes? Siempre que hablas sobre Kardia,parece que nunca vas a poder callar,cuando de normal,casi no hablas—comentó Asmita divertido y la cara que le puso Degel de vergüenza,aun sin poder verla,le divirtió aun más.

—Bueno,cosas que pasan,supongo.

—No te preocupes,lo comprendo,me hace mucha gracia,pero lo comprendo —Asmita se quedó removiendo su café— Últimamente,me siento rodeado de muchas parejas o líos amorosos en general.

—Te has comprometido,seguramente ahora te fijas más en esas cosas—Degel vio como Asmita negó a su respuesta— Además,no se las demás,pero mi relación con Kardia no es la más sencilla—hizo una pausa— aunque no puedo negar lo extraño que me sentiría sin eso.

Asmita no podía decirle la verdad,lo deseaba,pero no podía. Noto como Spica se le refrotaba en la pierna,como si estuviera dándole ánimos. Asmita se notaba extraño,por primera vez en mucho tiempo,no se sentía tan solo como lo había estado durante tanto tiempo. Por primera vez en su vida,tenía amigos,amigos que parecía haber aprendido como tratar de verdad y por primera vez en mucho tiempo,sentía que podía ver algo más que las cosas malas del mundo. Y en cierta forma,eso le daba algo de miedo.

—Siento que mi relación con Aspros...es..—no pudo continuar,porque no sabía como hacerlo.

—Cada relación es diferente,mi relación con Asmita es totalmente diferente a la de Sísifo y El Cid,por ejemplo—continuó Degel,Asmita no sabía si sospechaba algo.

Sin decirse nada,decidieron que era mejor cambiar de tema y Degel comenzó a leerle a Asmita los relatos que habían publicado en el periódico ese día. Como en los viejos tiempos,cuando Degel leía para Asmita. Eran tiempos extraños,Asmita había estado rodeado por las mismas personas,pero al contrario de en la actualidad,se había sentido solo. Se preguntaba si era cosa suya,que en esa época no supo llevar el tema de las amistades,o si el viaje que realizó le había cambiado lo suficiente como para apreciar esas cosas. Pero no quería preguntarse más cosas,solo quería disfrutar dell momento y así lo hizo.

Después de que Degel leyera los cuentos estuvieron un rato hablando de diversos temas,hasta que se dieron cuenta de la hora que era y cada cual se fue a su por su camino. Asmita fue hacía el paseo marítimo,para que Spica pudiera pasear. El día era muy bueno,por lo que se escuchaba mucha gente por el camino.

De repente,Asmita notó como Spica se paraba y parecía juguetear con otro perro. Él se quedó quieto esperando a que acabaran,hasta que una voz familiar,le habló.

—Buenos días.

Al principió no lo reconoció,haciendo un poco de memoria se acordó de él,era el hombre que se había encontrado en el paseo con su perra y el mismo que había entrado en la panadería y hablado con Dohko.

—Buenos días—contestó Asmita.

—Han pasado días desde que nos vimos—comentó Defteros y Asmita solamente asintió. Defteros le echó un ojo a Spica y sonrió—No sabía que habías adoptado,a uno de los cachorros de Meb.

—¿Tu perra fue la que usaron para entrar en el puerto?—preguntó sorprendido.

—Si,ya ves—admitió Defteros algo resignado—Por lo menos los del puerto me ayudaron para buscarle un hogar a los cachorros—se agachó un poco para acariciar un poco a Spica.

—En verdad,fueron los niños que viven con Hasgard,los que lo adoptaron para mí,aunque lo hicieron sin que lo supiera,pero bueno,tenían buenas intenciones y no les pude decir que no.

—Si te hubiera molestado,no habría pasado nada porque me lo hubieras traído—dijo seriamente Defteros. Luego se levantó del suelo y miró a Asmita—Aun así espero que no te este dando problemas.

—No,no me da problemas—hizo una pausa—es más,así me siento acompañado.

Defteros asintió sonriente y contento porque Asmita estuviera bien con el cachorro. Miró un momento el reloj y se dio cuenta de que debía irse ya o llegaría tarde a un compromiso muy importante.

—Vaya,lo siento mucho,pero debo irme—tiró un poco de la correa de Meb para que dejara a Spica—Me alegra haberte visto de nuevo—comenzó a irse,pero antes,se vio en la necesidad de decir algo—Oye,yo salgo a pasear a Meb todas las mañanas,así que no se,a lo mejor algún día,podríamos salir a pasearlos juntos.

Nada mas decir eso,Defteros se sintió como un autentico idiota,ni siquiera comprendió porque le había dicho eso,se esperaba una negativa instantánea por parte de Asmita. Y además,no le veía ningún sentido a eso,por lo que se decía que no era porque Asmita le pareciera especialmente guapo,sino que era para que Meb pasara tiempo con uno de sus cachorros,tenía que ser por eso.

—Vale.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada recordar que la obra original fue escrita y dibujada por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshirogi.

Asmita se encontraba tumbado en su sillón hablando con Manigoldo. El cual estaba tumbado en el sofá de una plaza de Asmita,así que su cabeza y sus piernas estaban colgando. Había comido hace nada,hasta había fregado ya los platos,pero ese día ninguno de los dos tenía prisa,había acabado así.

—Entonces,¿le dijiste que si?—preguntó Manigoldo sorprendido mientras estaba mirando al techo—Siendo que solo te lo has cruzado dos veces y ni te acuerdas de su nombre.

—Como las otras treinta y dos veces,si.

—Es muy rarito eso de contar las veces que te preguntan algo—matizó Manigoldo— Pero oye,eso de quedar así con alguien,es tan rato en ti.

—Bueno,supongo que así me echará una mano con Spica o yo que se.

Manigoldo soltó una carcajada,Asmita ni se preguntó porqué,con lo bocazas que era Manigoldo,se lo diría en nada.

—A lo mejor su voz viril te ha enamorado o despertado ese algo sexual que tienen es el fondo—Asmita solo alzó una puesta como respuesta— Vamos,que te pone y te lo quieres ligar—lo último lo dijo bastante alto.

Como respuesta,Asmita se llevó la mano a la cara se la frotó un poco,tendría que haber visto venir ese comentario con Manigoldo,siempre se las apañaba para soltarle algo de sexo de manera gratuita en alguna parte de la conversación.

—No soy como tú Manigoldo y no voy babeando detrás de cualquier ser humano que camina por la calle—contraatacó Asmita.

—¡Ey! ¡Que desde que estoy con Shion,me controlo mucho más!—exclamó molesto.

Ciertamente,en ese punto debía darle la razón. Antes de comenzar a salir con Shion,se follaba a quien podía y más. Y era bien cierto que después de comenzar con Shion,había sido aparentemente fiel. Pero darle la razón era más aburrido y le quitaba la gracia al asunto.

—Si tanto te controlas,agradecería que dejaras de mirarme el culo siempre que puedes.

—Por mirar no pasa nada.

—Vaya,si que lo admites con facilidad

—¿Cómo demonios te has dado cuenta?

—Que sea ciego no significa que sea ajeno a lo que ocurre a mi alrededor.

Se quedaron unos instantes en segundos y ambos comenzaron a reírse. La risa de Manigoldo era a carcajada limpia,la de Asmita era mucho más discreta. Cuando pararon,se volvieron a quedar en silencio,ambos estaban mirando el techo,pensando en sus cosas y sin moverse mucho,estaban bastante cómodos.

—Mani—Manigoldo miró a Asmita de reojo,Asmita parecía estar serio de repente—¿Por qué Shion? —hizo una pausa—Estuviste con cientos de personas en esos años y te quedaste con quien menos esperábamos todos.

Manigoldo no respondió al momento,volvió a mirar al techo y se quedó callado,como pensando en que responderle y como hacerlo.

—¿Quién pensabais que sería?.

—Albafika—contestó Asmita. Al mencionar su nombre,se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho que no sabía nada de él—¿Qué ha sido de él? Hace mucho que no se nada de como le va.

De nuevo,Manigoldo tardó en responder,parecía que Asmita se había topado con un tema un poco complicado para él.

—Yo también lo pensaba,al principio pensaba que si tenía algo serio habría sido con él. Pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo,me dí cuenta de que chocábamos demasiado en temas muy importantes. Los dos nos dimos cuenta de que lo nuestro nunca llegaría a ningún lado. Por eso lo dejamos,aunque de vez en cuando,nos reuníamos por los viejos tiempos y teníamos algún royete pasajero—dijo Manigoldo,se notaba un poco melancólico,era tan raro en él— Aunque somos amigos,de vez en cuando voy a verlo,trabaja en el mercado en una pescadería. Pero he de admitir que quien tiene más relación con él es Shion,ya sabes que cuando era pequeño,si Shion no estaba conmigo,estaba con Albafika. Así que su relación sigue igual de bien que siempre.

Asmita le escuchó con total atención y pensó en visitar a Albafika en el mercado,para preguntarle como está. Nunca habían sido amigos,pero cuando iban al instituto era de las pocas personas con la que de vez en cuando,hablaba.

—Algun día debería ir a verlo—comentó Asmita.

—Si,seguro que le hace ilusión—afirmó Manigoldo algo desganado—Sobre Shion....—Asmita volvió a estar totalmente pendiente de él—No se,fue algo raro,aun ni yo se como empezó.

—Intentalo,por favor.

Asmita no comprendía porque sentía que esa respuesta era tan importante, saber como habían acabado ellos juntos no debía afectarlo a priori. A lo mejor se sentía mucho peor con lo de Aspros,a lo mejor el tema no solo le enfadaba y hacía que su odio a Aspros aumentara por segundos. A lo mejor lo apenaba y lo entristecía más de lo que creía o de lo que él mismo estaba dispuesto a admitir. A lo mejor el saber como sus amigos había comenzado algo de verdad le hacía olvidar eso y en cierta manera,le alegraba.   
En ese momento Manigoldo bufó y Asmita salió de sus pensamientos,volviendole a prestar atención. En verdad,parecía ni saber como empezar.

—Bueno,fue raro—comenzó— Ya sabes que ambos pues,hemos estado siempre muy unidos,desde pequeños.

—Recuerdo que Shion te cogía de la mano cuando era muy pequeño y te llevaba a buscar los orígenes de unas voces misteriosas que afirmaba oír—comentó Asmita con nostalgia.

—¡Ese es otro tema!—exclamó Manigoldo notoriamente alterado y con ganas de no hablar de eso. Asmita decidió que mejor no preguntarle más al respecto—Bueno,por donde estaba,muy unidos y todas esas mierdas. Pero como es obvio,yo soy más mayor que él y bueno,comencé a hacer mis cosas sexuales con todo el mundo.

—Si,recuerdo al travestí—se burló Asmita.

—¡Oh Dios!—exclamó llevándose las manos a la cara—¡Por favor,no menciones al travestí!.

—¿Cómo se llamaba?—preguntó,pero Manigoldo no respondió—Beatriz,Victoria,Vanesa,Virginia... —comenzó a divagar—¡Ah si!—Manigoldo se avergonzó aun más con el tema—Verónica,se llamaba Verónica.

—Joder,no digas su nombre en alto,no sea que aparezca—pidió,a su manera,algo desesperado y todavía con las manos sobre su rostro—Fue horrible.

—No seria tan malo si repetiste como....diez veces.

—¡También repetí con Thanatos y eso no significa que fuera una buena idea!

—Touche.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio y se les escapó una ligera risita,pero no tanto como antes. Manigoldo se quitó las manos de la cara,parecía algo nostálgico.

—Que tiempos aquellos,como la cagaba,entonces no me hacía tanta gracia,pero lo recuerdo y no puedo evitar reírme de esos jodidos momentos—Asmita le miró con una suave sonrisa— Al contrario que Albafika,con Verónica si que me alegro de no tener ni puñetera idea de lo que ha sido de él—se callo un poco,estaba pensativo—La cagué tanto en esa época—repitió— Hubo un momento en el que no sabía casi con quien me despertaría a la noche siguiente y un día,me desperté con Shion —Manigoldo se incorporó en el sofá y se quedó algo más sentado— La cara que se me tuvo que quedar fue épica,Shion todavía se ríe a carcajadas cuando la recuerda—suspiró— Pero es que,imaginate,te follas a alguien y al despertar,te das cuenta de que te has follado a la única persona que tienes como...especial—Asmita asintió,escuchando con total atención— Es que Shion era,intocable para mi,cuando veía como alguien se le acercaba más de lo debido,le partía los dientes. ¡Literalmente!—pausa— Y de repente,había sido yo el que se lo había follado,me sentí culpable y fue tan raro,que no me gustó nada,así que intente huir de eso—miró hacía el techo echando otro suspiro,su voz se iba enterneciendo poco a poco— Le pedí perdón mil veces,pero él dijo que no había hecho nada que él no quisiera,fue muy raro—suspiró— Intenté hacer como si nunca había pasado y volví a acostarme con todo lo que se movia,igual que siempre. El coñazo es que de repente,comencé a sentir algo que nunca había sentido,comencé a sentirme....culpable—soltó una pequeña carcajada desganada—¡Yo,que me había follado a más de media ciudad,de repente me sentía culpable!—se pasó la mano por la cara—Al principio me dije que seria un error o algo y seguí como siempre,acostándome con mas y más,hasta que volví a estar con Shion y entonces,por primera vez en meses,no me sentí culpable,solo me sentí bien—lo último con dijo con una gran y tierna sonrisa—Y bueno,comenzamos a tener una extraña relación que ha acabado evolucionando en lo que es ahora.

Asmita no sabía que decir,no tenía ni idea en como responder a todo lo que había contado. En años de conocer a Manigoldo,nunca lo había escuchado hablar de una manera tan tierna y cariñosa. Movió la boca para decir algo,pero no le salió nada,estaba totalmente bloqueado. Por suerte para Asmita,alguien llamó al móvil de Manigoldo,así que solo tuvo que quedarse callado. Escuchó por encime la conversación y se quedó con cosas como “Si,lo se perfectamente”, “ Lo hago para que vengas a verme y ver tu encantadora carita” o “En el de al lado,¿por qué te crees que la he dejao ahí?” y le pareció que le estaba dando su dirección. Asmita no tenía ni idea con quien hablaba,solo sabía que no era Shion. De repente,Manigoldo colgó y se levantó de un brinco.

—Va a venir visita—afirmó sonriente.

—¿Aquí?—preguntó dubitativo Asmita. Manigoldo asintió—¿Quién? Y ¿Por qué?

—Podría decírtelo,pero en cuanto suba,te enteraras de todo,así que te dejo con la duda—contestó.

Manigoldo fue a la puerta principal,con Asmita detrás,siguiéndolo. Abrió la puerta y ambos se quedaron esperando la visita que por lo que parecía,no estaría muy lejos. Escuchó la puerta de abajó abrirse,pero eso no era raro,esa puerta estaba rota y casi siempre estaba abierta porque para logar cerrarla había que dar un portazo que hacía temblar todas las puertas del edifico.

Por el portal se podía escuchar los pasos de la persona que estaba subiendo,Asmita espero expectante hasta que esa persona llegó a su piso y entró. Asmita no lo pudo notar,pero El Cid iba vestido con su uniforme de guardia de tráfico. Manigoldo cerró la puerta una vez que la persona había entrado.

—¡Buenas tardes!—saludó alegremente Manigoldo.

—Buenas tardes—saludó El Cid,si,era El Cid y Asmita estaba muy sorprendido de eso e incluso algo preocupado—Perdón si molesto Asmita.

—Buenas tardes y no te preocupes,no molestas ni nada.

El Cid miró a Manigoldo con cara seria,pero este seguía tan animado como siempre.

—¿Qué fue lo que te pedí que no hicieras Manigoldo?—preguntó El Cid muy serio.

—No aparcar mi moto delante de portales para no molestar a la gente.

—¿Y qué has hecho?

—Aparcar mi moto delante del portal de al lado—respondió Manigoldo como si no pasara nada.El Cid mientras estaba escribiendo algo en su libreta—¿Que escribes?—preguntó mientras se le acercaba para cotillear.

—Apuntarme que debo mandarte una multa—contestó el Cid firmemente.

Manigoldo prácticamente le saltó encima y se le quedó abrazado,pero El Cid no dijo nada. Asmita no podía creérselo,la única explicación medianamente lógica que veía es que esos dos eran amigos y eso no era algo precisamente lógico,eran demasiado diferentes como para llevarse bien,al menos en teoría.

—¡Qué!—exclamó sorprendido Manigoldo—No lo hagas,venga,no lo volveré a hacer—insistió.

—Ambos sabemos que lo harás.

Y así pasaron un buen rato,Asmita se sentó en el sillón sin poder creerse del todo lo que estaba pasando ante él. Manigoldo siguió insistiendo de todas maneras posibles e increíblemente,El Cid parecía ceder. Manigoldo era demasiado pesado hasta para él.

—Vale,no te pondré la multa—Manigoldo le dio un rápido abrazo y soltó un grito de alegría—Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer o si te pondré la multa—guardó su libreta—O peor...—hizo una pausa mirando amenazante a Manigoldo—se lo diré a Shion.

Manigoldo se quedó pálido cuando El Cid le dijo eso y comenzó a negar rápidamente.

—Prefiero la multa,pero en serio,ni se te ocurra decírselo a Shion—pidió— No me haría ninguna gracia aguantar otra de sus broncas pedantes—aseguró.

—Avisado quedas.

Los tres acabaron,sin saber muy bien como,hablando un poco de todo. Manigoldo se sentó en el sillón junto a Asmita y El Cid se quedó de pie,asegurando que se iría pronto y no le hacía falta sentarse.

—¿Cómo va lo del puerto?—le preguntó El Cid a Manigoldo.

—Es una mierda—respondió Manigoldo con asco—Y con estas tormentas aun más,menos mal que ahora va pasando el mal tiempo,porque lo jodidos ladrones nos robaron hasta un día que llovía,lo dejamos sin vigilancia pensando que con la lluvia que caía nada,¡y van y nos roban!—se le notaba cabreado con el tema—¡Cómo los pille les ato piedras a los pies y los lanzo al agua!

—Eso seria ilegal—aseguró El Cid.

—¡Me importa una mierda!  
Hablaron de otras cosas durante un poco más,pero El Cid dijo que debía de irse a seguir con su trabajo y Manigoldo decidió volver ya a casa. Amista se despidió de ambos y se quedó dándole vueltas a las conversaciones que había tenido,sintió que debía de hablar con Aspros sobre el tema del puerto.

Por otra parte,Manigoldo y El Cid llegaron a la calle,se había vuelto a nublar,pero no parecía que fuera a llover. Manigoldo se acercó a su moto,saco la llave de las cadenas que usaba para que no se la robaran y soltó los candados. Luego lo guardó todo bajo el asiento y cogió su casco. El Cid todavía seguía a su lado.

—¿Todavía vas jodido en el trabajo?—preguntó Manigoldo.

—Desde que Aspros es el Gobernante,no me va muy bien—confesó El Cid,Manigoldo pudo notar que estaba frustrado y era normal—Bueno,he pasado de ser el que seguramente sería el próximo líder de la policía a poner multas.

—Ya y es una putada de las gordas—dijo Manigoldo—Dile a Sísifo que hable con Aspros,para eso es su amigo.

—No me gustaría pedirle nada de ese tipo a Sísifo,no quiero que piensen que por estar con uno de los mejores amigos de Aspros tengo favoritismos.

—El Cid,nadie piensa que tengas favoritismos,solo piensan que eres un policía cojonudo al que han jodido bien.

El Cid no dijo nada al respecto y se creó un silencio muy tenso. Ambos sabía de la situación y a Manigoldo le fastidiaba que El Cid no hiera nada para cambiarla y al Cid le avergonzaba estar en esa situación tan incómoda. Sino hubiera sido porque Aspros era el mejor amigo de Sísifo podría haber sido diferente,pero él no quería comentarle nada Sísifo,no pensara que tenía algun problema con Aspros o algo así. Además,las veces que le había dejado caer eso,Sísifo no había parecido caer o a lo mejor no quería creer que la culpa de su situación era de Aspros.

De repente,Manigoldo se sobresaltó un poco,parecía alteraro y miró en diferentes direcciones.

—¿Has dicho algo?—preguntó Manigoldo muy nervioso.

—No.

Manigoldo se puso el casco rápidamente y se montó sobre su moto. Antes de que El Cid tuviera tiempo para decirle nada,ya se había ido.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada recordar que la obra original fue escrita y dibujada por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshirogi
> 
> Por otra parte,quiero disculparme por la tardanza,pero he tenido unos asuntos familiares y el ordenador me ha causado bastantes problemas,pero ahora parece que todo va mejor. También me disculpo porque este capítulo sea más corto de lo que suelen ser,pero es que no me parecía bien añadir nada más porque si. Pero quiero aclarar que varias cosas de las que se dicen en este capitulo van a tener mucho que ver con los puntos más importantes que ocurrirán más adelante.

Era sábado por la tarde y la habitación estaba a oscuras. Las persianas y cortinas estaban bajadas para que no entrara mucha luz. Shion estaba tumbado en la cama dormido,llevaba mucho rato dormido y todo ese tiempo,Manigoldo había estado sentado a su lado sin quitarle un ojo de encima. Estaba sentado en la cama apoyado en cabecero de madera. Ambos estaban sobre las sábanas,no se había metido dentro,solo se habían puesto encima.

Por fin,Shion pareció apretar los ojos y su respiración cambió. Apretó un poco el puño y después ya parpadeó,abriendo definitivamente lo ojos. Se le veía un poco desorientado y le costó reconocer donde estaba,pero al girarse y ver a Manigoldo sentado a su lado su relajó.

—Mani...

—¿Cómo te encuentras?—preguntó Manigoldo muy calmado,demasiado para ser él.

Shion se frotó los ojos,luego suspiró y miró hacía el techo intentando poner orden a sus pensamiento y a lo que había ocurrido. Primero intentó recordar donde había estado antes de que eso le pasara,había estado dando un paseo por el puerto,como siempre que estaba algo inquieto. Luego intentó recordar a donde le había llevado eso,había acabado en un lugar del que no tenía que hablar y en el que había estado ya muchas veces. Por último,se centró en lo que le pasaba en ese mismo momento,estaba en su cuarto con Manigoldo. Lo único que le faltaba era saber que hora era y que día.

—Algo desorientado y un poco mareado,pero es lo mismo de siempre,así que bien—contestó Shion—¿Sigue siendo sábado?

—Si

—¿Qué hora es?

Manigoldo miró el reloj despertado que había sobre la mesilla,Shion había estado durmiendo como una hora y media,no era mucho rato para lo que había ocurrido en otras ocasiones. Así que se podría decir que esa vez la cosa había ido bastante bien.

—Las seis y media de la tarde y antes de que lo preguntes,has dormido durante una hora y media—Shion se sintió complacido con esa aclaración. Manigoldo lo había visto despertar de eso muchas veces,así que comprendía que en ese momento estaba ordenando sus pensamientos y que lo mejor era no hablarle. Estuvieron en silencio unos cinco minutos,pero a Manigoldo no le incomodaban esos momentos de silencio junto a Shion,solo con su presencia ya se sentía un poco más animado—¿Voy a tener que preguntarte sobre tu nombre,edad y cosas así?—preguntó con un ligero toque de broma.

Sabía perfectamente que esas preguntas no harían falta en ese momento,pero en anteriores veces en las que Shion había estado dormido durante días,se había despertado con algunas lagunas mentales. Por supuesto que sabía que por una hora y media Shion no tendría ninguna laguna. Como era obvio,Shion negó como respuesta a esa pregunta,riéndose un poco.

—Se perfectamente cual es mi nombre,que edad tengo,con quien estoy saliendo y qué es lo que me ha pasado,así que esas preguntas no me hacen falta,gracioso—contestó sonriente. Shion se incorporó para quedarse sentado y apoyarse en el cabecero junto a Manigolgo— ¿Te han avisado?

—Si—Manigoldo notó como varios mechones de Shion le tocaban el brazo,así que comenzó a juguetear con ellos— Estaba con El Cid cuando los escuché—comenzó Manigoldo— En un principio pensé que habían sido imaginaciones miás,pero no lo eran. Como ha pasado tanto desde la última vez me costó un poco creerme que era. Así que deje a El Cid plantado en mitad de la calle,con cara de :¿pero que coño esta pasando?—la imitación que hizo de El Cid fue decir esa frase con una cara lo más seria que podía y con voz igual de seria,aunque se le notaba que estaba aguantándose la risa y la imitación perdía un poco con eso—Bueno,después de dejarlo plantado seguí las voces que me llevaron hasta ti,estabas ya dormido en el suelo. Así que te lleve a casa en brazos,como la princesita que eres—Shion le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

—Espera,¿me llevaste en brazos todo el camino?—preguntó con ira contenida. Manigoldo asintió—¿Todo todo?—Manigoldo volvió a asentir,así que Shion le propinó una colleja en la nuca.

Manigoldo se llevó las manos a la nuca,el golpe no había sido suave precisamente. Luego le miró con cara de pocos amigos y antes de decir nada más,le saltó encima y con todas sus fuerzas lo tumbó sobre la cama,quedándose sentado sobre su estomago.

—No podía dejarte tumbado en mitad del puerto,tenía que hacer algo por mi queridisima Bella Durmiente—en su tono estaba la clara presencia de la burla.

Shion solo se llevó las manos a la cara y suspiró,intentando que toda la ira se fuera y que en su lugar llegara la paciencia infinita que necesitaba en esos momento cuando estaba junto a Manigoldo. Para su fortuna,ese día Manigoldo parecía estar más calmado y mostraba ese lado sensato que pocos sabían que poseía,e incluso el propio Shion a veces olvidaba.

—¿Qué pasó?—preguntó sorprendentemente serio.

—Estaba en el puerto,dando una vuelta—empezó a contar Shion—De repente,comencé a escuchar las voces que me llamaban y me llevaron a ese sitio—hizo hincapié en el “ese”— Y ahí pasó lo de siempre,comencé a ver cosas de otros tiempos a escuchar conversaciones pasadas y presentes que intentaban advertirme de algo que ocurrirá próximamente en la isla—su tono era muy neutro,como si estuviera hablando de algo que no le había pasado a él,sino a otra persona hace mucho mucho tiempo.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con las tormentas?

—Para nada,eso es algo del tiempo y que pasa todos los años,zoquete—Manigoldo se encogió de hombros y le miró como diciéndole:¿quién sabe?—Ya sabes que las maneras de expresarse de esos seres tan...así,no son del todo claras y dan pie a muchísimas interpretaciones porque no te dejan nada en claro—Hizo una pausa,como intentando calmar sus nervios interiores— Pero recuerdo que mencionaron lo de los robos del puerto....

—¡Genial! ¡Ahora hasta los recuerdos y las voces del pasado y presente que predicen el futuro se interesan por eso!—exclamó. Movía las manos de una manera exagerada,a veces eso ponía algo nervioso a Shion.

—Estate quieto—ordenó y Manigoldo le hizo caso y dejó de mover tanto las manos,aunque con los problemas que tenía para quedarse quieto,en seguida estaba jugueteando con el pelo de Shion— Manigoldo,entiende que esto quiere decir que el asunto del puerto es algo más importan de lo que pensábamos —dijo un poco alterado— Y creo que es importante descubrir quién ha sido.

—¡Te deseo suerte en eso de descubrir quién es el culpable!—exclamó con sarcasmo—¡Nosotros solo llevamos meses intentando descubrirlo!

Shion tuvo que volver a suspirar para invocar a su paciencia y que evitara que Manigoldo recibiera el golpe que en esos momentos se merecía. Hasta apretó los puños de la mano para contenerse,de nuevo para su fortuna,pareció que Manigoldo se dio cuenta y volvió a tranquilizarse.

—Mira,solo te digo lo que hay,no me pasan estas cosas cuando no es algo importante—dijo ofendido.

—Lo se Shion...pero este tema,me tiene ya harto—admitió Manigoldo cabizbajo y frustrado— Llevamos la que ni se sabe y no sabemos nada...es todo demasiado extraño y ya no sabemos ni que hacer. Es que,¡joder!,estamos todos nerviosos con el tema. Todo lo que hacemos parece que funciona y cuando pensamos que ya se le ha pasado,¡bum! Y ataca de nuevo. Sumado al hecho de que no es agradable eso de tener que pasarte la noche en vela y luego tener que ir a la mar. Es un autentico coñazo,aunque solo me toque de vez en cuando...¡Me siento un inútil con todo esto porque no puedo hacer nada!¡Toda mi vida cuando me pasa algo así,lo soluciono!—exclamó con toda la frustración que llevaba acumulando durante tanto tiempo—Pero ahora simplemente no puedo hacer nada porque todo lo que intento,no sirve una mierda...—lo último lo dijo en un susurro.

—Quitate de encima mio para que pueda abrazarte—ordenó Shion con cierto tono de cariño.

Manigoldo le hizo caso y se quitó de encima de Shion,quedándose sentado sobre la cama con las piernas estiradas. Luego Shion se sentó y lo abrazó por la espalda,dejando su cabeza escondida donde se juntaba su hombro con su cuello. Manigoldo jugaba con algunos de los mechones de Shion. Se sentía bien siempre que Shion le abrazaba y se sentía un idiota enamorado por ello. Así estuvieron durante un buen rato,pero eso no les importó.

—Mani,te quiero.

—Lo se,yo también te quiero,a veces pienso que te quiero más de lo que es sano para mi.

—Me alegra que lo recuerdes—murmuró con una tierna sonrisa.

—¿Cómo iba a olvidar algo como eso?—preguntó indignado.

—Tú eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de sorprenderme.

—Me encanta lo mucho que confías en mí—comentó Manigoldo con cierto sarcasmo,pero no estaba enfadado ni mucho menos.

—Mañana nos toca comer en casa de Hakurei y Sagre—recordó Shion a Manigoldo,cambiando la conversación.

—Lo se,te diría que no te olvidaras de comprar el postre,pero se que de eso no te olvidarás—le dijo en broma.

—Gracioso—se quejó con falsa ofensa—Pero no te libraras de ir al super a comprar la comida.

—Te odio—se quejo Manigoldo—Eso es cruel y lo sabes.

Shion solo se rió como respuesta y ambos acabaron quedándose otro rato muy largo en silencio,disfrutando el uno de la compañía del otro. Ahora que estaban de nuevo calmados,ambos sabía de que les tocaba hablar,porque Shion nunca se quedaba esas cosas solo para él,siempre las compartía con Manigoldo,Hakurei y Sage.

—¿Te dijeron algo más?—Manigoldo rompió por fin el silencio.

—Si,muchas cosas—contestó Shion con calma— Hablaron sobre un faro en una noche de tormenta,algo que me parece bastante típico. También mencionaron algo de sangre en un callejón una noche oscura. No se que les ha dado con las noches—añadió para amenizar el momento.

—Nunca comprenderé porque a veces les que si por la noche,el anochecer,el amanecer y mierdas así—de momento Manigoldo se lo tomaba más a la ligera,ya tendría tiempo para intentar comprender que querían decir.

—Dijeron que un hombre del saco caminaría por el puerto,no se si esto hace referencia a los robos

—¡Ojala! ¡Como molaría hostiarle a un tío con un saco!—ante ese comentario de Manigoldo,Shion suspiró con resignación y optó por ignorarlo.

—Otra cosa extraña fue que dijeron que el tiempo estaba enfadado,pero no le veo ningún sentido a esto.

—¿Eso es lo único a lo que no le ves ningún sentido?—preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Vale,en eso tienes toda la razón,esperemos que Hakurei y Sage nos puedan ayudar a descifrar todo esto—hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó — Comentaran que un día el color del mar sería revelado para aquel que llevaba años buscándolo,a esto tampoco le veo ningún sentido—suspiró,con algo de nerviosismo— Por último,dijeron que a la boda que nunca se celebrará,se la llevará el mar.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada recordar que la obra original fue escrita y dibujada por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshirogi
> 
> Buenas,se que he tardado en actualizar y que ni he actualizado ninguno de los días en los que solía hacerlo,pero a principios de mes ingresaron a mi padre y ha pasado estas semanas en el hospital,mañana lo operan y va a ser para largo. Así que no tengo ni la más remota idea de cuando voy a poder volver a actualizar. No prometo nada para el mes que viene,solo que iré actualizando cuando pueda,pero dudo poder mantener ninguna regularidad.

Era domingo por la mañana y estaba nublado,a punto de llover. En la última semana el tiempo había mejorado y ya había más días de Sol. Quedaba poco para que las lluvias pasasen y se entrara de lleno en el verano. Pero ese momento todavía no había llegado y aun salían días con lluvia.

De vez en cuando escuchaba a su tío,El Cid,quien soltaba algún pequeño ronquido,diciendo algo mientras dormía o moviéndose,El Cid se movía mucho cuando dormía. En esos momentos estaba durmiendo solo en la cama de matrimonio,estaba boca arriba y tapado con una sabana,el resto estaba liado por todo lo que se movía. Regulus sabía que El Cid tenía mucho problemas para dormir,pero nunca le había dicho que le pasaba. Sísifo a veces le mencionaba algo sobre pesadillas y sobre algunas personas de nombres griegos que le recordaban a los dioses del sueño,pero todavía no tenía la suficiente información sobre ese tema como para sacar conclusiones.

Regulus estaba en el balcón del cuarto de sus tíos,se encontraba apoyado en la barandilla,mirando al mar y disfrutando de las vistas. No había mucha gente en la calle y los pocos que pasaban,comenzaban a abrir sus paraguas,había comenzado a chispear. El viento empezó a soplar y el mar poco a poco se embraveció. Todo era de un color grisáceo y apenas había sombras. A Regulus el encantaba observar todo eso,le encantaba como las sombras se volvían más suaves cuando el día estaba nublado o como la gente sacaba paraguas coloridos en un día de lluvia.

Se asomó un poco para ver a la gente que iba por la calle,cerca de los edificios. Vio a un hombre de pelo azul que pasaba cerca,lo reconoció en seguida como Aspros,nada más reconocerlo,llamó al timbre. 

Regulus se metió dentro de la habitación de sus tíos dispuesto a bajar y abrir,pero se detuvo cuando escuchó la voz de Sísifo.

—¡Ya voy!—exclamó Sísifo desde el salón.

Así que se quedó quieto ahí,pensando en volver al balcón. Caminó con cuidado para no despertar a El Cid,con los problemas que tenía para dormirse,siempre que podía intentaba dormir un poco más. Las personas lo veía como alguien madrugador y tan serio que ni se echaría una siesta. Pero ni siquiera él podía pasar mucho tiempo sin dormir nada.

—¿Quién ha llamado?—Regulus se sobresaltó ante esa pregunta de El Cid,ni siquiera se había percatado de que estaba despierto. Aunque su voz se escuchaba adormilada y ni había abierto los ojos.

—Aspros,Sísifo ha ido a abrir—contestó Regulus.

El Cid emitió un gruñido ante la respuesta,luego de giró y se quedó acostado sobre su costado para luego,encogerse un poco y estirar algo la sabana para taparse un poco más.

—Avísame cuando se vaya—pidió.

—Vale.

Regulus salió del cuarto y se fue al suyo. Hacía tiempo que había notado que El Cid y Aspros no se llevaban del todo bien. Incluso Aspros se molestaba cuando Regulus se refería a El Cid como su tío,pero eso era algo que Regulus no podía evitar. De todas maneras,desde pequeño había visto a Sísifo y a El Cid juntos,aunque en un principio solo como amigos.Pero desde hace tiempo había considerado a El Cid como su tio. Y aunque la gente no lo sabía,El Cid le tenía un poco de debilidad a Regulus y más de una vez lo intentaba contentar o se lo llevaba por ahí cuando Sísifo tenía guardia en el hospital. No comprendía que era lo que pasaba entre Aspros y El Cid,pero no poseía la información suficiente como para comprenderlo,así que no juzgaba a ninguno de los dos por el asunto. Por lo menos cuando estaban con gente se comportaban bastante,le daba curiosidad saber como serían cuando estaban a solas.

Se tumbó en su cama pensando que hacer,era domingo por la mañana y no tenía mucho planeado. Pensó en verse alguna serie en el ordenador mientras estaba Aspros,así haría tiempo hasta que se fuera e iría a avisar a su tío. No le gustaba admitirlo,pero en cierta manera,Aspros le inquietaba.

Mientras,en el salón,Sísifo le servía una taza de café a Aspros. La dejó sobre la mesa auxiliar de cristal que había frente al sillón en el que estaba sentado Aspros. Sísifo se sentó a su lado,el llevaba otra taza de café,la suya era de un hombre mitad humano mitad caballo,alado y con un arco cargado con una flecha,listo para disparar.

—Bueno,¿a qué se debe tu repentina visita?—preguntó Sísifo.

—Nada en especial,solo tenía que hacer un trabajo hoy y como he logrado tener algo de descanso,me he dicho que estaría bien hacerte un pequeña visita—contestó Aspros y luego tomó un pequeño sorbo de café.

Sísifo se río un poco por su respuesta,pero tenía que admitir que le alegraba que Aspros fuera a visitarlo de vez en cuando.

—Un día de estos tenemos que quedar Hasgard,tú y yo e ir a tomar algo por ahí,como en los viejos tiempos—dijo animado.

—Pues si,ojala—comentó Aspros un poco melancólico—Pero mi horarios son una mierda,solo te diré que le quería presentar a Asmita y a mi hermano y en el último momento,me salió una cosa y he tenído que retrasarlo para la semana que viene.  
—Que faena—admitió Sísifo,apenado por Aspros— Bueno,tendremos que lograr el milagro de casar nuestro horarios,no te creas que el mio es el mejor del mundo,a veces es complicado,especialmente cuando me toca pasar la noche en el hospital.

—¡Oh! Las famosas guardias—dijo Aspros con un tono más animado—Deben ser divertidísimas—dijo Aspros con un marcado sarcasmo.

—Si,ni te imaginas lo divertido que es intentar dormir y que a las tantas de la noche te venga alguien que ha intentado hacer algo sexualmente extraño y desconcertante,y que va al médico para que se lo solucione—también empleó el sarcasmo.

—¿Sexualmente extraño y desconcertante?—preguntó extrañado.

—No quieras saberlo.

Se quedaron callado un momento,mirándose fijamente,para después comenzar a reírse a carcajadas. Cuando la risa se les pasó,hablaron de varios asuntos más triviales mientras veían su café.

—¿Crees que Asmita se llevará bien con mi hermano?—preguntó Aspros,Sísifo por su parte solo se encogió de hombros y negó,no tenía ni idea.

—No te preocupes por eso,eso de presentar a tu pareja a la familia no es tan terrible como piensas. Cuando le presente a mi hermano a El Cid,al principio estaba muy inquieto y preocupado por lo que pensaría de él o si se llevaría bien y al final no fue tan horrible—se encogió un poco de hombros—Aunque claro,la diferencia es que mi hermano había escuchado hablar de él y más de una vez lo había visto de lejos. Eso sumado a que Regulus si lo conocía antes de que empezáramos a salir—hizo una pausa,se había dado cuenta de que se estaba yendo por los cerros de ubeda y que a Aspros no parecía hacerle mucha gracia— En resumen,parece que es mucho,pero ni mucho menos es para tanto.

Aspros solo asintió,intentando que Sísifo no notara su frustración al hablar sobre esa tema de su hermano con El Cid. Estaba apretando tan fuerte la taza que temía llegar a romperla.

—Bueno,son casos diferente,pero si tu lo dices,seguramente al final no será para tanto—habló,intentando calmarse un poco.

—Te lo aseguro.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio. Defteros le dio un ultimo trago al café y dejo la taza sobre la mesa,en nada tendría que irse,pero antes tenía que preguntarle a Sísifo sobre algo.

—¿Cómo va tu hermano?—preguntó seriamente.

Sísifo se quedó callado y pareció que toda la alegría se había escapado de él. Miró su taza de café y el café que quedaba en esta,comenzó a moverlo,parecía estar pensando una respuesta.

—Le quedan unos pocos meses de vida—contentó,eso para Aspros fue como un cubo de agua fría— Si sigue así,es hasta posible que lo traiga a casa para que no muera en un hospital.

Aspros no sabía que decir,no tenía ni la mas remota idea de que decirle y le fastidiaba muchísimo.Él admiraba a Ilias y saber que estaba tan mal,le dolía.

— Lo siento...

—Me gustaría traerlo a casa...pero no quiero que la última imagen que tenga Regulus de su   
padre,sea de los últimos momentos de su enfermedad,no quiero que Regulus lo vea morir—ese  
tema afectaba mucho a Regulus.

—E Ilias,¿qué piensa de todo esto?

— Es el que mejor lo lleva de los dos—apretó la taza de café— Dice que sabe que Regulus estará a buen recaudo y que lo he cuidado muy bien durante estos tres años,así que no esta preocupado por él. Dice que sabe que va a tener un futuro brillante y que lo vera este donde este—hizo una pequeña pausa— También dice que confía en que somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para superar su muerte...

Aspros le miró sin decir nada,Sísifo necesitaba desahogarse,se le veía a la legua. Y él era su amigo y estaba para lo que Sísifo necesitara en ese momento tan difícil.

—Solo hay una cosa que ha dicho que lamenta—Aspros le prestó toda la atención a Sísifo. Si Sísifo hubiera sido otra persona,en esos momentos estaría llorando,pero al ser él,no se le escapó una sola lágrima— Aspros,ni te imaginas lo que te envidio por haber dado el paso de casarte con Asmita—Aspros se le quedó mirando extrañado,sin comprender por donde iban los tiros— Llevo años saliendo con El Cid y todavía no me he atrevido a dar ese paso y se que El Cid hace tiempo que quiere darlo—suspiró muy triste— Se que es solo un papel y que es algo más bien oficial. Pero mi hermano me ha dicho que lamentaría mucho morirse sin que yo no me case de una vez con El Cid.

Aspros pudo sentir como su corazón se dividía en dos. Por una parte,la que odiaba a El Cid y la que le decía que el que este y Sísifo no se casaran,porque el que Sísifo no podía dar ese paso,era algo maravilloso y digno de celebrar. Por otra,la que quería que Ilias viera cumplido ese sueño para su hermano,porque no quería que nunca estuviera solo. Miró la hora,se tenía que ir en ese momento o llegaría tarde. No le quedó otra que despedirse de Sísifo y marcharse,se sintió muy mal al hacerlo,dejándole tan deprimido,pero no podía quedarse. Así que se despidió y se marchó.

En su cuarto,Regulus paró la serie que estaba viendo para ir a avisar a El Cid de que Aspros ya se había ido. Subió silenciosamente por las escaleras hasta el cuarto de sus tíos.

—Ya se ha ido—le dijo a El Cid.

—Gracias.

El Cid se estiró un poco y se levantó. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar las zapatillas de andar por casa que tanta gracia le hicieron a Aspros la última vez que fue de visita. Se las puso y salió de cuarto para ir abajo. 

Regulus lo vio bajar,no dijo nada. Se acercó hacía el balcón,la puerta de cristal estaba cerrada,no recordaba haberla cerrado cuando entró. Estaba repleta de gotas de agua que no paraban de caer. Se acercó un poco más a esta y pudo escuchar el aire que soplaba fuera. También notó como entraba algo de frío. Con la que estaba cayendo no podría salir fuera,así que pensó en seguir con la serie o decirle a sus tíos de ver una película más tarde,ya vería. Antes de bajarse a su cuarto,vio un paraguas azul pasar volando por la calle.

El paraguas se movía violentamente por el suelo,estaba chipiado y tenía alguna de las varillas salidas. El viento se lo volvió a llevar violentamente por el paseo marítimo,se metió por debajo de los balcones y se golpeó contra uno de los portales para continuar volando por debajo de los balcones.   
Un poco más adelante,Asmita caminaba por debajo de los balcones,llevaba su paraguas cerrado,en la mano. Ese día había salido para desayunar con Degel,pero no se había llevado a Spica,llovía mucho y el viento soplaba demasiado como para poder pasearlo. Iba por debajo de los balcones por temor a que el viento se le llevara el paraguas volando. De repente,noto como si algo se le acercara volando,así que en una demostración de sus reflejos,se giró y agarró el objeto que le venía volando. Era un paraguas,pasó su mano por este y lo noto muy mojado y algo roto. Intentó escuchar si había alguna persona cerca,pero no parecía haber nadie.

Cuando estaba dispuesto a simplemente soltar el paraguas y así olvidarse de él. Escuchó como entre la lluvia,se acercaba una persona corriendo. Esta persona se quedó frente a él,le escuchaba cansado,probablemente por haber estado corriendo detrás del paraguas. La persona que venía le hacía señas con la mano y le gritaba un poco,Asmita no pudo ver las señas,pero si que escuchó los gritos,por lo que dedujo que sería el dueño del paraguas

—¡Mi paraguas!— exclamó Defteros cansado de correr bajo la lluvia y el fuerte viento. le costó un poco caer en que la persona que estaba frente a él era Asmita—¡Vaya!—exclamó de nuevo Defteros al notar quien era—Nos volvemos a encontrar—comentó.  
Asmita cayo se dio cuenta de que era Defteros y se le quedó mirando un momento,luego pasó la mano por el paraguas roto y mojado,

—Buenas—saludó sonriendole un poco,no conocía mucho a Defteros,pero le caía bien, no comprendía muy bien porqué. Su cabeza le traicionó y le trajo a la mente las palabras de Manigoldo sobre Defteros e intentó quitárselas de la cabeza rápidamente,así que procuró volver al presente—Creo que sería buena idea comprarte otro paraguas,este esta algo roto—comentó mientras tocaba una de las varillas dobladas.

Defteros se quedó mirando a Asmita algo cortado y asintió cuando Asmita le demostró el mal estado en el que estaba su paraguas. Luego extendió las manos y lo cogió,intentó cerrarlo para guardarlo mejor,pero ya no se cerraba. Por fortuna,estaban bajo los balcones y no se mojaban mucho,aunque de vez en cuando les llegaba alguna que otra gota de agua por culpa del viento.

—No pasa nada con eso,tengo otro en casa y la verdad,este estaba algo roto—comentó Defteros—Y tampoco es que fuera mi paraguas favorito,así que en cuanto me encuentre un contenedor lo tiro.

Asmita asintió a lo que Defteros le decía,notaba como el viento húmedo soplaba entre ellos,luego pensó en Degel y se preguntó si estaría llegando tarde a su desayuno con él. 

—¿Hoy no has salido a pasear con Meb?—preguntó Asmita,por hablar de algo.

—La he sacado hace unas horas,hoy tengo ir a un sitio y sino no me daba tiempo—contestó—Espero si no te molesta que te pregunte lo mismo por Spica.

—No me molesta—contestó con una pequeña sonrisa—Hace muy mal día y he preferido dejarlo en casa hasta que amaine un poco—explicó Asmita— ¿Tienes prisa? es por no molestarte.

Defteros negó en seguida a la pregunta de Asmita,tenía cosas que hacer,pero no tenía la suficiente prisa como para no pararse unos minutos a hablar con Asmita.

—A ver,no es que me sobre el tiempo,pero por hablar un poco contigo no voy a llegar tarde—respondió Defteros—¿Y tú?¿Tienes prisa?—Por alguna razón,Defteros siempre se sentía un poco estúpido cuando hablaba con Asmita.

—He quedado con un amigo aquí cerca,pero no se que hora es,así que no se llego tarde o no.—Ante ese comentario,Defteros miró su reloj para ver la hora y decírsela a Asmita—Estoy al lado,pero creo que debería irme ya—dijo Asmita.

—Si bien,ya nos veremos de nuevo,para pasear a nuestro perros—dijo Defteros.

Asmita se le quedó mirando durante unos instantes y Defteros se sintió extrañamente nervioso.

—¿Vas muy lejos?—preguntó de repente Asmita.

—No voy precisamente cerca—contestó Defteros. Asmita extendió su mano con el paraguas para ofrecérselo a Defteros—No hace falta,no quiero que tú te mojes—dijo Defteros algo apurado.

—Yo voy aquí al lado y no tengo ninguna prisa—insistió—Y me lo puedes devolver cuando nos veamos otro día para pasear a nuestros perros—dijo Asmita con una suave sonrisa.

—Vale—acepto Defteros con algo de resignación,la situación le apuraba mucho y le daba algo de vergüenza.

Ambos se despidieron y cada cual fue por su camino. Asmita siguió caminando por debajo de los balcones,en menos de dos minutos llegó junto a Degel. Por su parte,Defteros se pegó una palmada en la frente,de nuevo se le había olvidado preguntarle a Asmita su nombre.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada recordar que la obra original fue escrita y dibujada por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshirogi
> 
> Bueno,las cosas en mi casa parecen que se han estabilizado un poco. No se como van a ir las cosas,pero voy a intentar volver a las dos actualizaciones mensuales. No prometo conseguirlo,pero lo voy a intentar. Saludos :3

Los días pasaron lentamente para Asmita. Con la llegada de la nueva semana,había acabado definitivamente la temporada de lluvias. Lo que significaba que tras tiempo parados,los barcos habían vuelto a salir a alta mar. Y sus desayunos con Degel habían finalizado,sabia que eso pasaría,lo que no se imaginaba es que los echaría tanto de menos. 

Era extraño,había pasado de estar tanto tiempo solo,a de repente estar con más gente. Gente con la que se llevaba bien y hacía tiempo con la que no estaba. Y eso era sin duda agradable. Pero esa semana solo había podido ver una tarde a Degel y fue durante muy poco rato. Esa noche le tocaba vigilar en el puerto y se había ido a dormir un poco.

Por otra parte seguía comiendo junto a Manigoldo,este se iba muy pronto al mar y a la hora de la comida ya había vuelto. Eso lo animaba bastante,con el tiempo Manigoldo se había vuelto en un insospechado amigo para él. Pero estaba bien,le gustaba que fuera así.

Otra persona con la que se había cruzado,era con el dueño de la perra madre de Spica. Apenas sabía algo de él,pero por alguna razón le agradaba. En el fondo temía que Manigoldo tuviera razón y ese hombre le atrajera de alguna manera,pero jamás lo admitiría y menos delante de Manigoldo. Lo que si era verdad es que se lo había cruzado un día de pura casualidad y habían quedado el sábado a la mañana frente a la librería de Degel para pasear a sus perros.

Con Hasgard y trabajo,la semana fue igual que siempre y sin ninguna novedad. Es más,la única novedad que había tenido con eso,era que el día anterior Hasgard se había puesto malo con un catarro terrible. Y prácticamente lo había tenido que llevar obligado y a rastras hasta su cama para que descansara. No sabía que ocurriría ese día.

Y por último estaba Aspros,quien había seguido en su linea de llamarlo todas las malditas mañanas o irlo a visitar. Había mañanas que Asmita no le respondía,pero no solían ser seguidas,de lo contrario se le presentaba en casa aunque no tuviera la intención de hacerlo en un principio. 

A Aspros le gustaba besarlo,a Asmita le daba autentico asco que Aspros le besara. Pero no quería más amenazas,por lo que le aguantaba. Siempre y cuando no pasara esa línea.

Con todo,el viernes había llegado y Asmita salia de su casa para ir hacía su trabajo,como todas las mañanas. La diferencia era que,al contrario de las anteriores semanas,el día estaba despejado. No había ni una nube en el cielo,estaba totalmente azul,menos por el brillante Sol que se veía salir por el horizonte. 

Al fin,llegó hasta la panadería e hizo lo mismo que todas las mañanas. Se preguntaba si Hasgard se encontraría mejor o seguiría en la cama por culpa del catarro. De repente,escuchó las campanillas de la puerta. En un principio pensó que sería Hasgard,pero esa manera de andar era mucho más ligera que la de Hasgard,no podía ser él.

—¡Buenos días!

Asmita no se imaginaba que Dogko fuera a ir esa mañana,pero esa manera tan alegre de hablar,era la suya. Solo podía ser él.

—Buenos días—saludó Asmita,visiblemente desconcertado de que Dohko estuviera ahí.

—Ahora te cuento.

Dohko fue a prepararse y cambiarse. Mientras,Asmita se quedó tras el mostrador,esperando a que llegara alguien,todavía era demasiado pronto y no entró ningún cliente. Dohko salió ya preparado y se quedó a su lado,colocando algunos dulces.

—Hasgard sigue enfermo—dijo sin parar de trabajar—Me llamó ayer a la tarde y me dijo que si quería venir a la mañana,para no dejarte a ti toda la carga de la tienda.

—No comprendo porqué,no sería la primera vez que me ocupo yo solo de la tienda—dijo Asmita con una mezcla de extrañeza y molestia.

Dohko se encogió de hombros con su habitual sonrisa,para luego continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

—Bueno—pareció acordarse de algo—Comentó algo de que hoy cenabas con tu prometido y su hermano o algo así,pero no dijo mucho más sobre eso—hizo una pausa y le miró—Creo que se pensaría que estabas nervioso o algo así.

—No estoy para nada nervioso.

De nuevo,Dohko solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a lo que estaba. No le preguntó nada a Asmita sobre su prometido,apenás se conocían y no le tenía la confianza suficiente como para preguntarle ese tipo de cosas. Asmita por su parte,estaba mirando hacía la puerta,deseando que entrara alguien para sacarse a Aspros de su cabeza.

Notó como Dohko seguía haciendo cosas,pero no distinguía muy bien el qué. Haciendo un poco de memoria,recordó que Dohko le había dicho que estudiaba cocina a las mañanas,o algo así.

—¿Tú no estudiabas a las mañanas?—no sabía si eso era su curiosidad nata,o se le había pegado algo de Hasgard.

—Si—respondió Dohko,animado—Es más,hoy tengo clase—Asmita alzó la ceja,como extrañado—Pero hablando ayer con Hasgard,me viene muy pero que muy bien el dinero extra si me paso trabajando todo el día—aclaró Dohko.

Asmita asintió sin preguntar mucho,suponía que tenía sentido y que por una vez que lo hiciera,no le afectaría en las clases. También se preguntó que hacía preocupándose por si Dohko asistía o no a clase.

El silencio volvió a reinar durante largo rato en la panadería,solo se interrumpía cuando algún cliente entraba. Poco a poco iban llegando más,como todas las mañanas.

—¿En serio no te pone nervioso conocer a la familia de tu prometido—preguntó Dohko.

A Asmita no le incomodó la pregunta tanto como pensaba que lo haría,seguramente fuera porque se imaginaba que Dohko le acabaría preguntando eso tarde o temprano.

—No,para nada—fue la sencilla respuesta de Asmita.

Dohko parecía asombrado por la tranquilidad de Asmita sobre el tema.

—Me sorprende que puedas mantener tanto la calma,yo si estuviera prometido con alguien y fuera a conocer a su familia—hizo una pausa. Asmita podía notar como Dohko al hablar de ese tema movía mucho los brazos,parecía que solo imaginarse el panorama lo ponía nervioso—Yo estaría hecho un autentico manojo de nervios—hizo una pausa y sonrió—Aunque estaría muy ilusionado y con ganas.

Asmita se preguntó seriamente su Dohko al decir esas cosas,estaba pensando en Shion. No dijo ni una palabra al respecto. La mañana fue pasando entre cliente y cliente. Ese día no parecía que fuera a ir alguien conocido,se veía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Y los horarios de todos volvían a impedirles pasarse por la mañana a comprar el pan. Le resultaba extraño,pero en cierta manera,eso lo apenaba.

—Oye—habló Dohko,algo apurado. Asmita salió de sus pensamientos y se le quedó mirando,esperando a que dijera algo— Tú...¿eres mu amigo de Manigoldo.

—Se podría decir que si.

No quería que esa conversación acabará con el tema de Shion y aun menos porque él lo conocía,tanto a Shion como a Manigoldo. Si bien Dohko avergonzado por el tema de Shion,era algo cínicamente divertido. Tenía que hacerle ver que él no quería meterse en temas como eso y que lo mejor para el propio Dohko,sería dejarlo.

—Dohko,se que te gusta Shion.

Dohko pareció quedarse con la palabra en la boca. Pero se quedó callado y cabizbajo,intentando ocultar lo ruborizado que estaba. Algo inútil,puesto que Asmita no lo vería ni aunque le mirara a la cara.

—Shion es una buena persona,pero esta con alguien—continuó Asmita—Y si,te aseguro que a todos nos sorprendió lo de Shion y Manigoldo,pero así ha sido y ya llevan tiempo juntos—suspiró,nunca se imaginó diciéndole eso a alguien—Mira,te diré esto como un consejo,no porque sea buen amigo de Manigoldo,no porque conozca a Shion desde que eramos críos,te lo voy a decir por tu propio bien—Dohko lo miró fijamente,estaba algo triste y avergonzado— Dohko,olvida a Shion,intenta pasar página,si sigues así,solo conseguirás hacerte daño a ti mismo.

Asmita no supo como afectó eso a Dohko. Solo supo que no le dijo ni una sola palabra en lo que siguió de mañana. Asmita lo notó distante y pensativo. Además,Teneo,Selinsa y Saro no había ido ese día porque se había quedado con Hasgard,por lo que el lugar estaba especialmente silencioso. Se preguntó si estaba molesto con él. Se preguntó si había hecho lo correcto. No tenía ni idea si se había metido de lleno donde no le incumbía. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ni siquiera sabía si lo había hecho por Dohko o solo lo había hecho para que Dohko dejara de perseguir a Shion y así Manigoldo no se sintiera tan celoso. Le preocupaba haberlo hecho por algo tan egoísta y no por el bien de Dohko. Pero lo hecho,hecho estaba y ya no podía hacer nada al respecto,solo seguir trabajando. Lo peor de todo,era que con ese tema,se había olvidado totalmente de Aspros. 

Por fin llegó la hora para volver a casa,Dohko se iba quedaba trabajando. Asmita se preparó para irse y caminó hacía la puerta. Ni siguiera sabía si Dohko le iba a dirigir la palabra para despedirse. Él iba a decirle por lo menos adiós,pero mientras estaba abriendo la puerta y las primeras campanillas comenzaron a escucharse,Dohko le habló por fin.

—Alguna vez—su voz no se notaba enfadada,solo parecía desilusionado—¿Alguna vez te ha gustado alguien que solo te veia como un gran amigo?—preguntó. Tenía los puños apretados,estaba frustrado y necesitaba una respuesta.

Asmita se había girado cuando comenzó a hablar,pero al acabar la pregunta,abrió la puerta del todo,listo para irse.

—Adiós.

Fue lo único que le dijo a Dohko. Se fue hacia su casa sin darse la vuelta. Sin saber como reaccionaría Dohko y sin darle la respuesta que tanto buscaba. Asmita sabía que Dohko todavía era demasiado joven. Sabía que en ese momento necesitaba respuestas. Pero Asmita no pensaba dárselas,dejaría que él mismo las buscara en su interior,era lo que tenía que hacer y lo que le ayudaría. 

Pero lo que realmente hizo que se fuera así,fue que se negaba a responderle a Dohko. Porque la respuesta a esa pregunta,era “si”. Y eso era algo personal.

Asmita volvió a casa y comió en esta con Manigoldo. Por fortuna para él,Manigoldo se la apañaba para que pudieran comer juntos. Ese día a Manigoldo se le cruzaron los cables y cocinó él. Asmita se alegró de no acabar en el hospital. Y como más de una vez,después de haberlo recogido y limpiado todo. Ambos estaban tumbados,cada uno en un sillón,hablando. Manigoldo se entretenía movimendo las piernas que le sobresalían de sofá.

—Hoy es el gran día—comentó sin muchos ánimos Manigoldo.

—Si—contestó Asmita,sin más.

—¿Estas nervioso o algo?

Asmita negó,la verdad es que no estaba para nada nervioso con eso de conocer al hermano de Aspros,le molestaba más tener que soportar a Aspros. Pero contra su hermano,de momento,no tenía nada en contra.

—¿Tú lo conoces?—preguntó Asmita con un poco de curiosidad. Degel no le había querido decir nada sobre el hermano de Aspros,no tenía ni idea de porqué.

—No lo se—fue la despreocupada respuesta de Manigoldo.

Asmita se incorporó un poco algo sorprendido. Luego se volvió a tumbar y se relajó.

—¿Cómo no vas a saberlo?—preguntó—Si son gemelos.

—Precisamente por eso de que son gemelos y que a Aspros no le digo más que hola,no lo se.

—Touche.

Si lo pensaba bien,Asmita se daba cuenta de que no sabía cual era la relación que tenía Manigoldo con Aspros. A primera vista se veía que no era precisamente buena,pero no tenía ni idea de porqué.

—Últimamente Shion está muy raro—dejó caer Manigoldo,sin venir a cuenta.

Asmita miró hacia donde escuchaba la voz de Manigoldo. Ese comentario no tenia sentido,por lo que Asmita supuso que Manigoldo quería hablar de eso con alguien y le había tocado a él. Con la de cosas que había hablado con él,Asmita no le pudo negar desahogarse.

—¿Por qué?

—Lleva unos días en los que esta muy inquieto,como si algo le preocupara.—dijo. Después se incorporó y se quedó sentado,aun con las piernas colgando de uno de los laterales del sofá.—Le he preguntado mil veces que le pasa,pero me dice que no nada.—se quejó—Pero es obvio que le ocurre nada y me jode que no quiera decírmelo.

—A lo mejor,sencillamente no crea que sea algo tan importante como para preocuparte.

—¡El problema es que si no me dice nada,me preocupa!—exclamó Manigoldo muy molesto—Joder,me preocupa mucho lo que le pasa y en serio me jode que no me lo diga.—bufó—Creo que tiene más de una razón para poder confiar en mí.

Asmita notó que ese tema entristecía un poco a Manigoldo,aunque este no lo demostrara. Lo podía notar en su voz. Para una persona que no lo conociera mucho,pasaría desapercibido,pero él conocía a Manigoldo y se daba cuenta de esos pequeños detalles.

—¿Qué más raro has notado en él?

—Pues se distrae cada dos por tres pensando en quien sabe qué—Asmita notó que Manigoldo movía mucho los brazos mientras le hablaba sobre ese tema—Estos días no ha comido tanto dulce como es habitual en él. —se quedó pensando en más cosas—Esta un poco irritable,se enfada por chorradas que antes le daba igual. Y sobre todo,cuando follamos no esta tan exigente como de normal.

Asmita parpadeó,intentando creer que no había comentando eso último.

—Perdona,¿qué?—preguntó Asmita deseando que no diera más detalles. A los segundos de formular la pregunta se percató de su temible error.

—Que de normal cuando follamos,aunque soy yo el que le da el asunto,Shion es bastante exigente y créeme que sabe bien lo que quiere.

Por el tono de voz que puso Mangildo y la sonrisa estúpida que no vio,sabía perfectamente en que estaba pensando en esos momentos. Se llevó las manos a la cara y suspiró. No quería pensar en esas cosas,solo quería despejar su mente de esas cosas. Se incorporó y se quedó sentado en el sillón.

—Demasiada información—cortó.

—Perdón—se disculpó Manigoldo—Es que,estoy bastante preocupado e inquieto—se rio— Tiene coña que seas tú el que esta pendiente de mí,cuando hoy vas a conocer al hermano de tu novio—comentó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Como ya te he dicho,estoy muy tranquilo por eso.

Y silencio se instaló en la habitación,cada cual pensando en sus cosas. Asmita pudo notar que Manigoldo estaba un poco más tranquilo. Al parecer decirle eso,aunque tampoco se había explayado mucho,le había servido para desahogarse y se sentía un poco mejor. Él por su parte,no podía parar de darle vueltas a lo esa tarde-noche. No estaba nervioso y el tema no le afectaba. Pero tenía una grandísima curiosidad de conocer al hermano de Aspros.

—Asmita—habló Manigoldo. Asmita miró en su dirección,esperando a que siguiera hablando sobre el tema de Shion—¿Hace mucho que no follas?

No,no se esperaba esa pregunta. Pero menos aun se imaginaba que le contestaría.

—Si,bastante.

—¡Lo sabía!—exclamó tan alegre y burlón como de normal—Es que se te nota un montón.

Asmita solo suspiró e intentó ignorarlo un poco. Menos mal que eran amigos,que sino lo mataba.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada recordar que la obra original fue escrita y dibujada por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshirogi

La tarde llegó y avanzó con una lentitud que Asmita creía imposible. Manigoldo se había ido hacía unas horas. Él,había hecho ya todo lo que tenía por hacer en su casa,había sacado a Spica a dar una vuelta,incluso había ido a visitar a Hasgard,para ver como iba con el catarro. Y con todo eso todavía no eran las ocho. Era frustrante saber que en un día cualquiera,eso le habría entretenido más que suficiente y le hubiera llevado mucho más tiempo del que le llevó ese día. No sabía como,pero se las apañó para acabarlo todo demasiado pronto.

En ese momento estaba esperando a que llamara Aspros,estaba tumbado en el sillón,incluso estaba vestido para la ocasión. Realmente no se había puesto nada del otro mundo,llevaba la misma ropa con la que solía ir de normal. Había intentado leer,pero su cabeza era un lio y no podía concentrarse,comenzaba a darle mil vueltas a todo. Hasta se había puesto el anillo de compromiso y eso que solo lo llevaba cuando tenía a Aspros cerca.

En el fondo,comenzó a sentirse un poco nervioso,no demasiado,pero era una pequeña sensación de intranquilidad que hacía acto de presencia. Como el sonido de un grillo en mitad de la noche,se la pasaba toda la noche de fondo y no llegaba hasta el primer plano,pero estaba ahí sin cesar.

Podría ser posible que estuviera tan tranquilo porque veía ese encuentro como algo lejano y hasta ese momento,no le había afectado. Quién sabe. Lo cierto es que conocer al hermano de Aspros le daba curiosidad,Degel había dicho que se llevaba bien con él y poco más. Hubiera deseado que Degel le contara como era,pero por alguna razón,se lo calló,como no queriendo mencionar nada del tema. 

Y por fin,a las ocho en punto,exactas,Aspros llamó a la puerta. Asmita casi se levantó con ganas. Cogió el portero automático y le dijo a Apros que ya bajaba. No lo hizo esperar mucho,se llevó lo necesario y se lo metió en los bolsillos. Se aseguró de que Spica tenía agua y comida y se despidió de él acariciándole la cabeza. Luego bajó.

Aspros estaba inquieto y cada segundo que pasaba esperando a Asmita en la puerta solo aumentaba su inquietud. Se imaginaba que a Defteros le caería bien Asmita,pero que a Asmita le cayera bien Defteros era algo mucho más complicado. Y sobre todo,deseaba que Asmita no se fuera en ningún momento de la lengua. Para su desgracia,eso era lo más parecido a una cita que había tenido desde que todo comenzó. Aspros se dio cuenta de que tenía que corregir eso más adelante.

—Hola—saludó Asmita,mientras salia por la puerta del portal. No se le notaba muy animado.

—Hola.

Por el contrario,Aspros estaba muy contento de verlo. Le saludó con un suave beso. Aunque Asmita no quisiera ver nada bueno en Aspros,no podía negar que era tierno y cariñoso cuando lo besaba. Aspros se subió a su coche,el cual había logrado aparcar frente al portal de Asmita,Asmita se subió en el lado del copiloto.

—¿Esta muy lejos?—preguntó Asmita,se le escuchaba serio y seco.

—A un cuarto de hora en coche—contestó Aspros mientras arrancaba el coche—Esta en lo alto del acantilado,es un lugar increíble,seguro que te gusta—explicó—Además,hoy hace muy buen día.

Asmita asintió un poco desinteresado,no estaba muy por la labor de hablar. Aspros,de vez en cuando quitaba el ojo a la carretera durante unos segundos para ver a Asmita,no lo hacía por nada en especial,solo por el gusto de hacerlo.

—¿Y tu hermano nos esperara ahí?—Aspros se sorprendió que fuera Asmita el que rompiera el silencio.

—Si,él irá directamente ahí—dijo Aspros,ilusionado—Hoy tenía que trabajar hasta estas horas,por eso va directamente.

Como respuesta,Asmita soltó un simple “ajá”. Quedaba poco para llegar y Aspros veía que tenía que seguir intentando sacarle más de dos palabras a Asmita,quería demostrarle que valía la pena y aunque le hubiera obligado un poco,era lo mejor que le podía pasar. Pero ya no sabía como,seguían igual que el primer día,o incluso peor.

—¿Qué tal tu día?—probó.

—Bien.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en la panadería con Hasgard?—reintentó.

—Esta malo,así que he estado con Dohko—su voz era fría,no le respondía más de lo necesario.

—¿En serio?—preguntó y Asmita asintió—¿Qué le pasa?

—Nada grave,solo un catarro.

—A ver si voy a visitarlo,hace mucho que no me paso por la tienda—se lamentó—A Hasgard hace siglos que no le veo,suelo coincidir más con Sísifo.

—Antes Sísifo se solía pasar más por la panadería,pero últimamente no ha venido—comentó Asmita—Aunque El Cid si que se ha pasado un poco estos días,pero él no es alguien precisamente hablador.

En ese momento Asmita pudo notar como la mención de El Cid no fue nada grata para Aspros y también recordó que hablando con Degel y Hasgard en la panadería,comentaron que la relación entre esos dos,no era precisamente buena. Lo que no sabía era el porqué.

—Si te digo la verdad,me sorprende que El Cid y Sísifo sigan juntos—dejó caer Aspros con cautela,sin quitarle el ojo a la carretera.

El camino se había ido poniendo más y más empinado. Asmita supuso que ya estaban subiendo por el acantilado y que no quedaría mucho para llegar.

—Conozco a una pareja por la que no hubiera dado nada y ahí están—Asmita no quiso decir sobre quienes hablaba,ya se sentía un poco mal por decirle algo así a Aspros—A veces las personas que menos te esperas que se junten,acaban siendo una pareja fantástica—no había mucho animo en sus palabras.

—De vez en cuando pasa,pero no se,a esos dos sigo sin verlos.

La conversación se acabó. Llegaron por fin hasta el restaurante. Aspros aparcó el coche en el parking del lugar. Al salir,Asmita pudo notar como le daba de lleno la brisa salada,el ambiente olía a mar. El Sol ya se había ido y el ambiente estaba fresco,podía escuchar la gente del bar,había muchas más personas de las que se imaginaba. A priori parecía un lugar agradable.

Aspros tomó a Asmita de la mano,con ternura,pero con fortaleza y decisión. Comenzó a andar y Asmita se dejó llevar. El camino era de piedra,Asmita pensó que debía ser un lugar bonito. Aspros habló con una de las camareras. Era una mujer muy alta y corpulenta.

—Síganme—les pidió.

Ella les llevó hasta la mesa que tenían reservada. Estaba en una terraza abierta,con un porche de madera. El suelo y las mesas eran de piedra. Y el lugar estaba prácticamente sobre el borde del acantilado. Ambos se sentaron,todavía no había llegado el hermano de Aspros,se estaba haciendo de rogar.

—¿Qué te parece?—preguntó Aspros,realmente expectante.

—Es agradable—contestó Asmita,miró hacía el mar para sentir la suave brisa marina,era muy agradable.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos,pero esta vez no fue tan tenso como en el coche. A lo mejor fue por el efecto que tenía ese lugar.

—Mi hermano estará al venir—comentó Aspros,le echó un ojo al móvil para ver si su hermano le había mandado algún mensaje.

Asmita asintió,sin apartar la mirada de la dirección del mar. Podía escucharlo,bajo el bullicio y las conversaciones que había en ese apacible lugar. Se preguntaba tantas cosas,como si el cielo estaría estrellado,o como sería la niña que estaba jugando con sus muñecas,también se preguntaba,de que color era el mar.

—Aspros—su voz era mas suave,con cierta melancolía. Aspros le miró ilusionado,esperando que cediera de alguna manera—¿Cual es el color del mar?

Su gozo se fue a un pozo.

—Azul—respondió,como si fuera algo obvio para Asmita y un poco molesto por la desilusión que le había resultado esa pregunta.

—Eso ya lo se—ahora Asmita estaba visiblemente molesto y Aspros no sabía que mosca le había picado.

—Entonces,¿por qué me lo preguntas?—preguntó extrañado.

Asmita no pudo llegar a responderle,aunque por la cara de pocos amigos que le puso,mejor. La razón por la que no siguieron con la conversación,fue porque Aspros vio a su hermano llegar y se levantó para indicarle que estaban ahí. Notó que el hermano de Aspros venía a su espalda,pero como no le iba a servir de nada darse la vuelta,esperó a que este llegara.

Defteros no podía creérselo,incluso una pequeña parte de él,no quería creérselo. Había tardado más de la cuenta en llegar,pero cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más y más ansioso por conocer a la persona que le había robado el corazón a su hermano. Nunca se habría imaginado que Aspros tuviera a alguien tan especial como para casarse con él. Y no negaría que le molestó que su hermano lo llevara tan en secreto,incluso para él. Pero tampoco podría decir que no lo comprendía. Lo hacía y ahora solo quería conocer a esa misteriosa persona.

Cuando llegó al restaurante,casi fue corriendo hacía la mesa,sabiendo que su hermano y prometido ya estarían. Pero cuando vio esa melena dorada como el maíz la había visto en más de una ocasión. Lo reconocía hasta de espaldas y a cierta distancia. Era el mismo que paseaba al cachorro de su perra. En el fondo quería que no fuera así y que fuera otro,pero lo había estado mirando demasiado bien como para no reconocerlo. Y dolía,porque era el hermano gemelo de Aspros y ese chico nunca le había mencionado nada.

Intentó dejar todo eso atrás e ir sonriente hacía la mesa,como si no pasara nada,como si ese chico al que le había echado el ojo no fuera el mismo que estaba comprometido con su hermano. Se sentía culpable,pero no se iba a permitir dejar que el resto lo notaran. Caminó con la cabeza bien alta hasta la mesa.

—Buenas noches—saludó,un poco cortado.

—Hermano—Aspros sonó muy contento.

Se levantó para abrazar a su hermano,se dieron unas palmaditas en la espalda y se quedaron mirando,ambos sonriendo.

—Defteros,este es Asmita—lo señaló—Asmita,este es mi hermano Defteros.

Asmita reconoció esa voz al instante,era el dueño de la madre de Spica,el mismo con el que tantas veces se había cruzado. El mismo con el que siempre se olvidaba de preguntar o decir su propio nombre. Sintió que le habían jugado una broma muy pesada,de esas que no tienen ninguna gracia y que te dejan con un sabor amargo. Eran gemelos,¿cómo iba él a saberlo? Solo sabía que sus voces eran diferentes,que sus presencias se le hacía diferentes. Defteros se le hacía mil veces más agradable que Aspros.

Extendió su mano hacía donde estaba Defteros,para saludarlo. Este se la estrechó,fue un apretón muy corto. Pero pudieron notar el contraste entre sus manos,las de Defteros,eran fuertes,grandes y robustas,con mil cicatrices,nada suaves. Por el contrario,las de Asmita eran pequeñas y suaves,parecían las manos de una mujer. Defteros sintió el anillo de compromiso y se sintió como un idiota por no haberlo visto antes.  
Cuando separaron las manos,tanto Aspros como Defteros se sentaron. El único consuelo que pudo encontrar Defteros,es que por fin conocía el nombre de Asmita.

—Ya nos habíamos cruzado antes—comentó Defteros.

Aspros le miró muy interesado.

—¿En serio?

—Si,mientras paseaba a Meb,él adoptó uno de los cachorros de Meb—no quiso hablar sobre lo de que Asmita no había dicho nada sobre que era el prometido de su hermano gemelo—Así que paseando a los perros nos hemos cruzado alguna vez.

—Pero ni nos dijimos los nombres—intervino Asmita,mirándolo con una suave sonrisa.

—Bueno,otro cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta inmediatamente de que eramos gemelos—Aspros colocó su mano sobre la de Asmita con cierto cariño—Menos tú—lo miraba ilusionado,como si eso fuera lo más fantástico del mundo—Me imagino que desde tu situación,nuestras voces son muy distintas.

En otra ocasión,Asmita habría apartado la mano y mirado mal a Aspros. Pero sabía que le convenía no hacerlo,por lo que se dejó hacer como si no pasara nada.

—Hay personas que tienen la voz parecida y no son ni familia ni de edades parecidas. No me guio por la voz para suponer los parentescos de las personas—explicó,luego miró hacia donde sabía que estaba Defteros,desde que lo había conocido,sospechaba que desconocía de su ceguera.

Y no estaba desencaminado. Fue esa conversación la que le hizo ver que Asmita era ciego. Se sintió un estúpido,lo había juzgado mal,cuando Asmita no tenía la culpa de no poder verlo y no poder reconocerlo,pero en el fondo,eso lo alivió. Le miró fijamente a los ojos,eran tan azules,como el mar. Y estaban ciegos,Defteros había sabido que en él había algo diferente,algo que le hacía particular,ahora,paradojicamente,él podía verlo.

—Comprendo—dijo Defteros—¿Desde cuando...?—la curiosidad le pudo,pero temió ofender a Asmita con eso.

—Soy ciego de nacimiento—respondió Asmita sin tapujos—No me molesta que hablen de eso ni que lo digan tal cual,no puedo ver,soy ciego,es así de simple. Pero digamos,que tengo mi particular modo de ver el mundo—eso último lo dijo con cierto halo de misterio.

—Bueno,creo que hay muchas cosas de las que hablar,pero,¿que tal si pedimos la cena?—propuso Aspros. Estaba contento,parecía que a Asmita le había caído bien su hermano,era sin duda,un alivio.

Pidieron la cena y no tardó mucho en llegar. Hablaron de pequeñas cosas,sin importancia,incluso mientras comían siguieron hablando. Aspros estaba contento,no había cruzado en su vida tantas palabras en total como las que estaban cruzando en ese momento,casi hasta parecían la parejita feliz que pretendía que fueran.

—¿En qué trabajas Defteros?—preguntó Asmita,verdaderamente intrigado. Aspros había mencionado más de una vez que su hermano estaba trabajando,pero en ningún momento concretó el trabajo.

—Soy repartidor,de correos—contestó Defteros ilusionado—Es un trabajo simple y muchos piensan que es aburrido,pero a mi me encanta,puedo recorrer toda la isla y la gente se alegra cuando ve que le llegan según que paquetes—estaba un poco más comedido.

—Suena bien—dijo Asmita—¿Te sueles pasar mucho por la panadería?

—De vez en cuando lo hago,pero no soy muy de dulces.

—Será de vez en cuando,pero tiene delito que hasta tú te pases más que yo por ahí—dijo Aspros con muy buen humor—Tengo a Hasgard demasiado abandonado. 

—Por días será,hermano.

La conversación siguió su marcha,el tiempo comenzó a pasar y llegaron a los deliciosos postres. Estos llevaron a otra conversación y poco a poco se iba haciendo tarde. La gente comenzó a marcharse poco a poco y el lugar se fue quedando más silencioso. Hasta se podía escuchar el sonido del mar y a los grillos.

—¡Que tarde se ha hecho!—comentó Aspros sorprendido.

—El tiempo se pasa volando cuando uno se lo pasa bien—dijo Defteros.

—Si,por eso me da pene que me tenga que ir,mañana madrugo—se lamentó.

—Yo también—admitió Defteros.

—Si los dos tenéis que madrugar,lo mejor será irse ya—dijo Asmita,como si fuera obvio—Eso si,habrá que pedir la cuenta—comenzó a buscar en su bolsillo,para sacar su cartera,pero Aspros le agarró de la mano.

—No,invito yo—aseguró.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Defteros—Ni en broma.

—Venga,dejadme,ya que casi no puedo veros por el trabajo,al menos dejadme el gusto de invitaros—pidió con cierto melodrama.

Esa noche,ni Defteros ni Asmita estaban de humor para discutir con Aspros por una chorrada,así que le dejaron que cumpliera su capricho de pagar la cuenta. Se fue al interior del restaurante para hacerlo,dejando a Defteros y Asmita solos. 

Estaban en silencio,no sabían que decirse y Defteros estaba algo inquieto.

—Oye—habló,para lograr la atención de Asmita—Lo de pasear juntos a nuestros perros,¿sigue en pie?

—Por supuesto.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada recordar que la obra original fue escrita y dibujada por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshirogi

Era una mañana de sábado soleada,había unas nubes blancas en el cielo,pero en su gran mayoría,este estaba teñido de un color azul que lo abarcaba hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. El único lugar en el que cambiaba el color del cielo,era donde se encontraba el Sol,ahí todo era amarillento y de colores cálidos. El calor estaba comenzando a llegar y la gente comenzaba a acortar la longitud de las ropas que empleaban,por fin se estaban poniendo la ropa de verano. Tambien empezaba la temporada de andar por la sombra,para evitar el calor que comenzaba a hacer al Sol.

La hora estaba más cercana hacía el mediodía y la pequeña y vieja librería,tenía bajado el todo para evitar que el Sol diera de lleno. 

En su interior,Degel,el dueño de la librería,se encontraba leyendo en su viejo y favorito sofá ,al fondo de la librería. Se encontraba rodeado de cajas y estanterías de libros tan antiguos que dudaba mucho que le llegasen a interesar a alguien,o simplemente legasen a ser entendidos por la gente de esa isla.

Él mismo estaba leyendo uno de esos libros,la cubierta era marrón y se encontraba visiblemente gastada. ¿El titulo? Un misterio,no lo ponía en la cubierta. Las hojas eran amarillentas y recias,olían a libro viejo. Ese olor desagradable que tanto le gustaba a Degel y que a Kardia tanto le repelía. Degel observaba,con las gafas puestas,los atlas y mapas de tierras lejanas,mundos paralelos y lugares a los que jamás iría.

Ese día Fluorite no estaba,le había dado fiesta,los sábados a la mañana solía abrir él,aunque lo hacía más por gusto personal que porque le compraran algo. No iba a negar que le agradaba leer en ese sitio,sin embargo, los sábados a la mañana no se pasaba la gente a comprar,algo que había asimilado hacía ya tiempo.

De todas formas,no estaba solo en la librería,detrás de una de las estanterías repletas de libros,podía escuchar a su acompañante removiéndolo todo.

—Como lo que sea que estés haciendo no sea de mi agrado,verás—amenazó con toda la calma del mundo y sin inmutarse,extrañamente sonó muy peligroso y hostil.

Kardia,su pareja que tan diferente a él era. Se dio cuenta que hacer un castillo de libros,como quien uno de cartas,sobre una caja y con libros no muy nuevos,no era una buena idea. Es más,era una idea pésima y que sin duda enfurecería a Degel. Por ello comenzó a colocar cada libro en su sitio,antes de que Degel se levantara para ver que estaba haciendo. O bueno,los coloco en los lugares en los que seguramente estiraos. A quién quería engañar,los puso como pudo,rezando que a Degel el desorden no le importase mucho.

—Cualquier cosa que hago aquí no es de tu agrado—se quejó Kardia.

Se aburría en ese sitio,no tenía nada que hacer y leer libros no estaba como opción. Fue hacía el mostrador y se colocó detrás de este,para sentarse en la pequeña banqueta que había ahí. Se quedó apoyado en el mostrador y comenzó a rebuscar entre el bol de caramelos que había junto a la caja registradora. Kardia sabía que Degel nunca lo admitiría,pero la razón por la que estaba ese bol de caramelos ahí,era porque a Kardia le gustaban.

La campanilla de la tienda sonó y Kardia se giró para ver quien era la extraña persona que entraba a la tienda. Se le quedó mirando unos instantes,con cara de estar mirando a un alíen,era Defteros,o eso le pareció,nunca estaba del todo seguro sobre cual de los gemelos era. Degel los diferenciaba sin problemas y solía decir que Defteros era mucho más moreno que Aspros. Pero Kardia los veía tan poco y no se fijaba en esas cosas,así que le costaba reconocerlos.

—Buenos días—saludó Defteros con educación a Kardia—¿Esta Degel?—Kardia lo notó algo apurado.

—¡Degel,preguntan por ti!—gritó Kardia.

—Eso también lo podría haber hecho yo—murmuró Defteros un poco anonadado.

—Si,pero el efecto no seria el mismo—aseguró Kardia indignado.

Siendo sinceros,nada de eso habría hecho falta,la librería no era tan grande como para que desde el fondo no se escuchara lo que se hablaba en la puerta. Así que en cuanto escuchó a Defteros hablarle a Kardia,Degel se levantó para ir hacía la entrada. Al llegar junto a ellos,se quitó las gafas,las colocó en su estuche y lo depositó sobre el mostrador. El estuche de sus gafas tenía un bonito y trabajo dibujo de un hombre con un cántaro de agua,cuya agua parecía caer en el propio espacio.

—Buenos días Defteros—saludó Degel contento de verlo.

Pero notó en seguida que Defteos no estaba ni mucho menos contento,estaba nervioso y un tanto ansioso. Y para que mentir,Degel se imaginaba lo que le pasaba,aunque no lo quería admitir.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—preguntó Defteros.

—¿El qué no te dije?—respondió con otra pregunta Degel,sin querer saber a que se refería Defteros.

—Porqué no me dijiste que el chico con el que me cruzaba y del que te hable,era el prometido de mi hermano—exigió Defteros.

Kardia se llevó las manos a la boca y puso una exagerada cara de sorpresa.

—¿Le has ocultado información a un amigo?—Kardia le echó más leña al fuego.

Degel miró mal a Kardia,le dedicó una de sus frías miradas,era su particular manera de pedirse que se estuviera calladito un rato. Luego miró a Defteros,se imaginaba que esto acabaría pasando. Desde el día en el que Defteros le habló sobre ese chico rubio que conoció paseando a Meb. Desde el día en el que Asmita le comentó sobre el dueño de la madre de Spica lo supo. Si,lo había sabido y no les había dicho nada. ¿La razón? Seguramente el ver a Defteros tan ilusionado con una persona que parecía agradarle de esa manera tan especial y con quien indiscutiblemente,quería ligar. En resumen,lo había visto tan ilusionado que le había dado pena decirle que era probable que fuera el prometido de su hermano. Y ahora estaba seguro que había metido la pata,tenía que hacer que no se notara mucho y seguir con su habitual carácter frio e insensible.

—No estaba seguro—se defendió Degel—Me pareció demasiada casualidad,que de entre todos los que adoptaron un perro,justo fuera Asmita el que te estabas intentando ligar.

—¿Qué te intentabas ligar a Asmita?—Kardia intervino en la conversación—Parece que los hermanos gemelos tienen los mismos gustos—soltó entre carcajadas,carcajadas que se cortaron en cuanto vio como le miraban sus acompañantes.

—Degel,te hablé del tema con pelos,señales y todos los malditos detalles,¡tuviste que caer por narices!—Defteros exigió explicaciones—Y no se,a lo mejor Asmita te contó algo.

En ese momento,Degel se dio cuenta que lo único que podía hacer,era contar la verdad,tenía que decirle la verdad a Defteros y a si mismo. Así que tomó aire,lo soltó con suavidad y se preparó para soltarlo todo.

—Es cierto,me lo imaginé desde el primer momento—afirmó—Y no solo por tu parte,sino por lo que Asmita también me contó—Defteros iba a preguntarle algo,sin embargo, Degel lo calló—Pero supongo que al verte tan ilusionado e intentando ligar con alguien después de tantísimo tiempo,hizo que quisiera mirar hacía otro lado y que me hiciera creer que no era Asmita de quien me hablabas. Pero por supuesto que sospeché que erais vosotros,por eso no te hablé sobre él,ni tampoco le hablé a Asmita sobre ti—hizo una pausa— Lo siento en serio Defteros,pero estabas tan ilusionado...se que he cometido un error y debería habértelo dicho.

Degel podría haber dicho y explayarse más. Pero era él y eso era lo máximo que soltaría. Defteros lo sabía y con eso le era suficiente. Aunque todavía estaba molesto con él,no lo comprendía,quería hacerlo,pero no lograba ponerse en el punto de vista de Degel. Aun así, era su amigo,así que le perdonaba,puede que no en ese momento,pero lo acabaría haciendo. La amistad da asco.

—Con eso me vale—dijo Defteros un tanto cabizbajo—Fue bonito mientras duró,él parecía algo dispuesto,o al menos me lo pareció. Supongo que fue una falsa ilusión que me hice.

—¡No te desanimes!—intervino Kardia de nuevo,Degel temía lo que podría soltar—Cuando yo conquiste a Degel,estaba colgadito por otro,todavía no es tarde para que conquistes a Asmita—animó con una sonrisa.

—Kardia,te he dicho mil veces que entre Seraphina y yo nunca ha habido esa clase de sentimientos—farfulló Degel,mientras se acariciaba el entrecejo,habían entrado en arenas movedizas.

—He dicho “otro” listillo.

En ese momento,Degel se quedó bastante desconcertado,no comprendió muy bien a que se refería Kardia en esos momentos. Pero en cuanto calló,fue aun peor.

—¿Creías que no lo había notado?

Vale,estaban comenzando a entrar en un terreno indescritiblemente pantanoso y peligroso. Por ello Defteros les hizo el favor de cambiar el tema de la conversación.

—No es la misma situación,en tú caso no estaba saliendo con esa persona,ni se iba a casar con él...—suspiró un poco cabizbajo—No puedo hacerle eso a mi hermano—los dos se le quedaron mirando—De todas maneras da igual,solo intentaba ligar con él,pero tampoco es que me guste ni nada— le quitó importancia—Hay muchos peces en el mar,no me voy a dar mal por esto. 

Kardia se encogió de hombros y comenzó a rebuscar entre los caramelos. Degel se quedó mirando a Defteros,sin saber muy bien que decirle.

—Por lo demás,¿cómo fue?—preguntó Degel.

—Bastante bien—aseguró Defteros—Nos lo pasamos genial y la verdad es que Asmita y yo hemos empezado con muy buen pie,me alegro mucho por mi hermano,se les veía muy contentos juntos—Defteros estaba muy ilusionado,tal vez demasiado ilusionado por su hermano y eso era algo que siempre preocupaba a Degel—Hasta hemos decidido quedar para pasear a nuestros perros.

—Podrías aprovechar esos momentos—cortó Kardia,sin parar de rebuscar entre los caramelos.

—Asmita para mí es intocable ahora,pero eso no significa que no podamos ser amigos—aclaró Defteros—Por lo menos parece que he encontrado un buen amigo—se consoló Defteros.

—Asmita es una gran persona—aseguró Degel—Te lo pasaras muy bien en su compañía.

Defteros asintió un poco,tenía ganas de poder conocer bien a Asmita,de poder ser su amigo y no pensaba desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Aunque no fuera a buscar nada más,quería tener un nuevo amigo,él era alguien un tanto solitario y era extraño que se acercara por si mismo a las personas. Solía ocurrir al contrario,Degel,por ejemplo, se acercó a él por casualidad. El llevarse un poco bien con El Cid fue algo más bien extraño. Y bueno,lo de Tenma fue aun más raro,aunque no fue ni la mitad de extraño que lo de Shion.

Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que tenía que irse a trabajar. Le tocaba ir a unos pueblos esa mañana y no quería que esas personas tuvieran que esperar mucho para recibir su correo. Había comenzado muy temprano y ya había estado en muchos pueblos,ese rato se lo estaba tomando como descanso,pero era hora de volver al trabajo.

—Debo irme a trabajar—dijo y se acercó hacía la puerta—hasta la próxima.

Degel y Kardia se despidieron de él y este salió por la puerta. La librería se quedó en silencio,el único ruido que se escuchaba era el de los plásticos que envolvían los caramelos que Kardia estaba removiendo. Cansado,Degel le tomó de las manos,fue un poco brusco, y sacó las manos de Kardia del cuenco.

—Ya no quedan más caramelos de manzana—le dijo Degel a Kardia—Cuando pueda,te los compro.

Y Kardia sonrió más que satisfecho.

Por su parte,Defteros caminaba de sombra en sombra por la calle,hacía donde había aparcado su moto de trabajo. Seguía molesto con Degel,pero no era nada imperdonable y en un par de días ya estarían como siempre.

Llegó pronto hasta donde estaba su moto,pero antes de poder si quiera tocarla,escuchó como una voz a su espalda le llamaba. Al girarse,se encontró con Shion,quien estaba a unos dos pasos de él. Se le quedó mirando y pudo notar que llevaba la funda del saxofón en la espalda. Le miraba sonriente,demasiado para lo que era Shion,sabia algo que como siempre,no le diria.

—Buenos días Shion—le saludó Defteros con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hola Defteros,tiempo sin verte—saludó Shion.

Defteros no sabía muy bien de que hablar con Shion,era extraño,pero Shion era alguien con el que no sabía muy bien como actuar,aunque le tenía cierto cariño. A lo mejor le ocurría que lo seguía viendo como a un crio y por ello le costaba hablarle.

—He escuchado lo de que conociste a Asmita,¿cómo te fue?

—Bien,aunque la verdad es que ya me lo había cruzado antes—y sin saber como,Defteros se lo acabó contando todo. Shion tenía también ese efecto de parecerle alguien en el que confiar— La verdad es que ahora no quiero hablar más de ese tema—cortó.

Y Shion pareció comprenderle,Shion nunca lo juzgaba,a lo mejor era eso lo que le hacía contarle esas cosas sin sentirse incomodo.

—Pronto serán las fiestas—cambió Shion de tema.

Era verdad,Defteros casi lo había olvidado. Las fiestas de la ciudad serian en unas semana o así. Su hermano estaba muy ocupado con ellas. Si uno se fijaba cuando caminaba por la calle,en los comercios comenzaban a verse ya los carteles con las actividades que habría.

—Son las primeras fiestas en las que mi hermano es el Gobernador y con lo que se lo esta trabajando,espero que salgan bien—Defteros señaló el saxofón de Shion,interrogante.

—Te recuerdo que estoy en la charanga,tengo que ensayar,lo hacemos todas las semanas—explicó.

—Cierto,el año pasado te vi con los cabezudos—recordó Defteros sintiéndose estúpido—Creo que hoy estoy bastante espeso—se disculpó.

—No te preocupes,hoy yo no es que este muy fino—dijo Shion—Me he equivocado con en mil cosas que de normal me salen bien. 

—¿Y eso?—preguntó Defteros—¿Has dormido poco?

—Más bien,he dormido muy mal.

Otro punto extraño era que Defteros solía preocuparse por Shion,aunque fueran minucias y cosas sin mucha importancia.

—¿Has tenido pesadillas?

—No lo catalogaría como pesadillas—el rubio suspiró—Dejalo,no es nada importante—aseguró Shion restándole importancia.

Con eso decidieron dejar el tema por zanjado. Defteros se acordó de que tenía que ir y Shion lo comprendió a la perfección. No sabía como lo hacía,pero Shion siempre lo pillaba en momentos que no le venían bien de tiempo,pero el poco tiempo que estaban juntos,le sentaba bien. Abrió el asiento de la moto y se colocó el casco. Metió las llaves en la moto y la arrancó. Pero antes de irse,miró hacía Shion,quien continuaba ahí.

—¿Crees que Asmita y yo nos llevaremos bien?—cuestionó.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que os llevareis de maravilla.

Y Defteros asintió sonriente. Por alguna razón,los presentimientos de Shion siempre se cumplían. Con ellos arrancó la moto y se marchó sonriendo como un idiota. En todo ese rato,Shion no se movió ni un centímetro,observó como Defteros se marchaba,él no estaba sonriendo,incluso se le veía un poco triste y preocupado.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada recordar que la obra original fue escrita y dibujada por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshirogi

Era un domingo por la mañana con una temperatura agradable. El cielo se encontraba repleto de nubes blancas, no se veía ni una gris con intenciones de llevar lluvia. Manigoldo estaba recogiendo la ropa seca que se encontraba en la galería. El tejado de su casa no era como la de las demás,en esa había una pequeña galería rodeada por un tejado,pero esta quedaba libre y se podía ver el cielo. A Shion le gustaba salir a las noches para poder ver las estrellas. 

Echó lo último que le quedaba por recoger en una palangana roja repleta de ropa,para después lanzar las pinzas que la habían sujetado a las cuerdas a un cubo de un morado un tanto fosforito para,finalmente,agarrar la palangana roja con la ropa ya seca y meterse dentro de la casa.

Bajo por las estrechas escaleras hasta el cuarto que compartía con Shion,saliendo por una pequeña puerta que parecía comunicar con un pasadizo secreto. Lanzó sin mucha preocupación la ropa sobre la cama y bajó con solo la palangana roja hasta la cocina. Donde Shion se encontraba fregando los platos del desayuno,más bien acabando.

—¿Has recogido la ropa?—preguntó Shion,sin girarse a mirarlo. Manigoldo no respondió,solo dejó la palangana sobre una mesa y se hizo un poco el tonto—Vale,la has dejado sobre la cama y has pasado.

—¡Respuesta correcta!—felicitó Manigoldo con una gran sonrisa y un movimiento un poco exagerado.

Shion solo le lanzó algo de agua de sus manos mojadas a los ojos. Manigoldo cerró los ojos durante unos segundos y después se quedó mirando a Shion.

—Imbécil—insultó Shion con cierto cariño, para después de soltar un largo suspiro.

—Eso siempre lo has sabido—se burló.

El rubio bufó no muy animado,sobre todo porque Manigoldo tenía razón. Por ello intentó pasar un poco de él. Pero Manigoldo se lo puso difícil cuando le abrazó por la espalda.

—No te piques—pidió con un tono muy animado.

No recibió ninguna respuesta,pero por lo menos tampoco recibió ningún golpe. Por alguna razón,  
Shion llevaba unos días muy arisco y Manigoldo ya no sabía que hacer para que se le endulzara un poco el carácter.

—Ayer me encontré con Defteros—comentó Shion con un tono...demasiado frio—Me contó que había conocido formalmente a Asmita,pero que ya lo conocía de vista—comentó y le contó a Manigoldo todo lo que Defteros le había dicho. 

El porqué lo hizo fue algo que a Manigoldo se le escapaba. Manigoldo apoyó la barbilla sobre el hombro de Shion,varios cabellos rubios de este se le acercaban a la nariz y notaba como su agradable olor le invadía.

—Asmita me habló de él en ese caso—comentó Manigoldo—Curioso,se ve que el mundo es un pañuelo.

Shion asintió ante eso muy pensativo,Manigoldo quería saber a que le estaba dando tantísimas vueltas,era una pena que Shion no se lo fuera a decir,solo le contaba las cosas que no le quedaban más remedio de contarle,el resto se lo callaba todo.

—Si,el mundo es un pañuelo—murmuró Shion y Manigoldo sintió que esas palabras se las llevó el viento.

—¿Qué opinas de ellos?—preguntó Manigoldo con curiosidad.

—¿De Defteros y Asmita?—Shion habló con cierto tono de melancolía un poco velado.

—No,de Apros y Asmita—corrigió Manigoldo,su mirada y tono era muy serio.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y negó.

—Básicamente,lo mismo que tú.

Manigoldo mimoseó un poco a Shion,pero este no parecía corresponder,solo estaba en sus pensamientos. Manigoldo no sabía que era lo que pasaba,llevaba una temporada arisco,poco hablador y no paraban de discutir. Ese momento era lo más en paz que habían estado en esos últimos días.

—¿Tienes pensado hacer algo hoy?—preguntó Manigoldo por hablar de algo.

—He quedado con Dohko.

Ese comentario enfureció un poco a Manigoldo,siempre lo hacía cuando Shion mencionaba a Dohko. A Manigoldo le parecía demasiado obvio que Dohko estaba coladito por Shion y le molestaba que este no dejara las cosas claras con él.

—¿Con Dohko?—preguntó visiblemente molesto.

—Si,con Dohko—insistió Shion—¿Es qué no puedo quedar con mis amigos?—preguntó,molestó él también.

Algo le decía a Manigoldo que eso iba a acabar mal o muy pero que muy mal. Manigoldo soltó un bufido.

—Me da totalmente igual con quien sales o con quien dejas de salir...

Shion se separó de Manigoldo y se dio la vuelta para encararlo,le miraba con una cara que visiblemente estaba conteniendo un gran enfado.

—¿Pero?—preguntó Shion conteniendo las ganas de pegarle en ese momento.

En ese momento Manigoldo se dio cuenta de que se había quedado entre la espalda y la pared,si respondía,Shion se enfadaría y como no se atreviera a hacerlo,Shion también acabaría enfadado. Hiciera lo que hiciera Shion se iba a enfadar,así que como era él el que tenía que tomar la decisión, no iba a permanecer callado.

—Pero me parece que eres un imbécil si piensas que Dohko no tiene ganas de follarte—dijo Manigoldo con odio.

—¿Y tú me crees capar de cagarla con Dohko de la misma manera que tú la has cagado antes?—preguntó Shion cortante y con una gran ira acumulada.

—No es lo mismo...

Shion se encogió de hombros y le comenzó a hablar con un tono sarcástico y algo cruel.

—Ya,por lo menos si me follo a Dohko ya conozco de antes,no como tú—recordó Shion herido por ese tema—Porque tú te vas con quien te sale de los huevos y no pasa nada,pero como yo quiera estar un poco de mi vida con mi mejor amigo,te pones celoso.

Manigoldo intentó acercarse a él y colocarle una mano en el hombro,pero Shion le propinó un golpe en la mano. Estaba visiblemente herido por ese tema y hasta Manigoldo notó que le estaba soltando algo que sentía desde hace mucho tiempo y que durante todo ese tiempo se había guardado. Con la desgracia para Manigoldo de que Shion explotara en ese momento. O no tan desgracia,estaba claro que tarde o temprano iba a pasar algo como eso.

—¿Pero sabes qué es lo que más me jode?—preguntó Shion con una triste sonrisa y los ojos muy brillantes. Manigoldo no se atrevió a responderle a eso,hasta él sabía cuando había que decir basta—¿Lo sabes?—insistió y Manigoldo aun con el temor de lo que podría pasar negó suavemente con la cabeza,sin quitarle ni durante un segundo la mirada a Shion—Que tú—remarcó ese “tú”—seas totalmente incapaz de confiar en mí,mientras que yo, que tengo más razones para desconfiar en ti, tenga que cerrarme la puta boca y no pensar mal de ti con nadie—las palabras de Shion estaban cargadas de una parte de veneno puro,mezclada con una realidad innegable y con una pizca de rencor.

Si a Manigoldo le hubieran dicho que unas palabras tan ciertas y dichas por Shion le podrían hacer tanto daño,se habría reído. Pero para su desgracia,Shion era el único cuyas palabras podrían hacerle daño de verdad.

—Shion...—Manigoldó intentó acercarse a él,pero cuando Shion comenzó a andar hacia su cuarto,ignorándolo por completo,se dio cuenta que tocarle no era buena idea.

El rubio subió casi corriendo las escaleras y cerró la puerta con un portazo que se escuchó por toda la casa. Manigoldo subió con calma,una calma que no sentía y una extraña sonrisa muy amarga. Se quedó sentado en las escaleras y apoyó la cabeza sobre la puerta. Para un día que no habían comenzado de malas,habían acabado peor que nunca.

—¿Puedo entrar?—preguntó Manigoldo.

—Esta abierto—contestó Shion,todavía enfadado,desde el interior de la habitación.

Claro que sabía que la puerta estaba abierta,pero eso no significaba que Shion le dejara entrar o quisiera verle.

—¿Quieres que entre?—pregunto Manigoldo,dirigiendo su mirada hacía el techo.

—No—respondió Shion con un todo que provocó el congelamiento de la sangre de Manigoldo—¡Solo quiero que te largues un rato!

Manigoldo sonrió como un autentico idiota,no podía creer que el termino “un rato” le pudiera alegrar tanto la mañana. Sin duda era gilipollas,había dejado que alguien como Shion le afectara tantísimo y él en vez de haber todo lo posible para no cagarla,para no darle ninguna excusa para que lo dejara o para que se enfadara de verdad con él. No había dejado de meter la pata una vez detrás de otra y Shion aun así,había permanecido a su lado.

—Me parece bien—murmuró Manigoldo.

Durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos dijo ni hizo nada. Manigoldo pudo escuchar el sonido de algún objeto romperse dentro de la habitación. Agradecía que Shion pagara su furia con objetos inanimados y no fuera a tirarlo a él por las escaleras,en verdad se lo agradecía porque sabía que no le faltarían razones. Manigoldo solo se levantó y se quedó mirando esa puerta de madera cerrada que había ante él,mirándola con una triste sonrisa.

—Shion—comenzó—Se que la he cagado y que tienes todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadado—suspiró,eso le costaba tanto,pero sabía que era necesario,que por una vez tenía que dejar las cosas bien claras y para bien—Pero aun así,aun con todo lo que te he hecho,tú eres la única persona por la que realmente intento ser buena persona,se que he fallado muchas veces—colocó la mano sobre la puerta—Sin embargo,te aseguro que otras mil veces he logrado ser una persona maravillosa y ha sido solo gracia a ti—suspiró y retiró la mano de la puerta—Eso es lo que vi en ti,eso es lo que me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero. Porque soy gilipollas,he calentado la cama de muchas personas,pero la única vez que he estado tan enamorado de alguien,ha sido de ti y aunque tú te enfades tanto conmigo que ya no quieras volver a verme,yo seguiré enamorado de ti—decidió que con eso bastaba y ya no se sentía con las fuerzas de insistir. Por lo que se dio la vuelta para bajar por las escaleras y macharse—Solo,procura no olvidarlo—y dicho esto,se marcho.

Desde el cuarto,Shion pudo escuchar como se cerró la puerta de la casa cuando Manigoldo se marchó. La puerta de abajo se oía mucho desde cualquier lado de la casa cuando se cerraba. Shion se encontraba sentado en la cama,no llevaba los zapatos,los había dejados tirados por el suelo. Había lanzado la ropa que Manigoldo había dejado en la cama al suelo,por lo que solo estaba él sobre ella. Estaba abrazando sus rodillas y entre sus manos había un papel. Miró ese papel con los ojos llorosos,como deseaba no haber recibido eso en la vida,como deseaba que eso simplemente desapareciera. Pero era demasiado real.

Un atisbo de tranquilidad pasó por su mente y observó la habitación. Había pasado lo mismo que siempre pasaba cuando bajaba la guardia,cuando no estaba atento y se le escapaban las cosas. En esa habitación,en ese preciso instante,no había ningún mueble,ni ropa ni nada,que tocara el suelo.

Asmita esa mañana iba de camino a desayunar con Degel,cuando notó un olor familiar en un banco a su lado,ese olor se encontraba disimulado por el fuerte olor del mar y del tabaco,pero sabía que era él. Así que el rubio se quedó parado frente a esa persona.

—No sabía que fumaras—comentó.

—Solo cuando estoy triste o necesito relajarme—contestó Manigoldo,quitándole importancia al asunto.

Por alguna razón,Asmita notó que Manigoldo estaba triste. A lo mejor fue por esa sensación apagada que le daba,debía estar sentado con el cuerpo echado hacía adelante,apoyado sobre sus rodillas. O podría ser porque Manigoldo no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Asmita hasta que este le había hablado.

—Estas triste—aseguró Asmita.

—Si,es una de las muchas cosas que estoy en estos momentos.

Asmita sabía que porque Degel le esperara un poco más de la cuenta no le iba a pasar nada. Pero algo extraño para él le dijo que se quedara a consolar a Manigoldo,sin duda la amistad era algo muy raro y que escapaba de su total comprensión. Por ello,se sentó junto a Manigoldo.

—¿Voy a tener que preguntarte que te pasa o me lo vas a decir tu solito?—cuestionó Asmita.

Manigoldo se le quedó mirando,casi se le cayó el cigarro al suelo. Asmita le iba a tener que consolar y escuchar sus penas,eso era raro,tan raro que no le importaba.

—He discutido con Shion,de nuevo—admitió Manigoldo,apretó el tanto el cigarrillo que lo rompió y este se deshizo en sus manos,cayendo lentamente al suelo—Por todas las cagadas que he cometido a lo largo de los años.

En ese momento Asmita se arrepintió de haberse quedado,no tenía ni idea de que decirle en ese momento que le ayudara y no sonara cruel y frio.

—¿Ha sido peor que las otras veces?—preguntó—Me comentaste que estaba algo arisco últimamente.

Manigoldo miró al cielo,ese precioso cielo azul y luego volvió a mirar la caja de cigarrillos que tenía en la mano y que se había comprado hacía un rato. Sacó otro cigarrillo y se lo llevó a la boca,para encenderlo con un mechero baratucho que había sacado de una maquina expendedora.

—Si,ha sido mil veces peor—afirmo Manigoldo.

—¿Te da vergüenza?—El de pelo azul se quedó mirando anonadado al rubio sin comprender a que venía esa pregunta—Has evitado contarme la razón de la pelea—aclaró Asmita—No me interesa saber el porqué ha sido esa pelea,pero quiero que sepas que...para nuestra desgracia,somos amigos—esa última palabra le costó decirla en alto,era algo que ya sabía,pero el tener que decirla no se sentía igual,esa palabra le había llenado la boca y para su sorpresa,se había sentido tan bien al decirla—Y para lo que sea,puedes confiar en mí.

Manigoldo sonrió,sonrió de alegría como no había sonreído en todo el día,por alguna razón ese apoyo de Asmita le animaba y era algo extraño. Pero se sentía bien. Sin embargo,en el fondo,sabía que cuando le contara lo que pasó,Asmita se pondría del lado de Shion y no lo culparía por ello. Pero ese pequeño momento,decidió saborearlo y disfrutarlo como el más dulce y delicioso de los pastelitos de limón que tanto le gustaban a Shion.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada recordar que la obra original fue escrita y dibujada por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshirogi

Hacía una buena mañana, la temperatura era agradable y ya volvía a brillar el Sol. Sumado a que en ese momento, todavía no habían llegado los calores del verano, se podía considerar que era la mejor temperatura del año, podías salir fuera sin pasar calor y a la vez disfrutar del buen tiempo. Pero para Degel, quien estaba acostumbrado a temperaturas más frías, ya se le hacía un poco incomodo esa temperatura.

Degel se encontraba sentado en una de las pocas mesas que había en la pequeña terraza del diminuto bar de Seraphina. Aunque el escaso tamaño de este era lo que hacía ese lugar tan entrañable. Estaba leyendo el periódico, todavía no se había pedido el desayuno, estaba esperando a Asmita, quien llegaba algo tarde.

Se preguntó que sería lo que tendría a Asmita tan entretenido, aunque confiaba en que si Asmita no tenía intención de ir, ya le habría avisado antes, por ello seguía esperando. Podría haber tenido cualquier contratiempo por el camino, o encontrarse a alguien, había tantas posibilidades que lo único que hizo fue ponerse a leer el periódico para pasar el rato.

—Se ve que tu amigo hoy viene un poco tarde.

Degel se quitó sus gafas, las cuales colocó sobre la mesa. Se imaginó que iba a estar hablando un rato con Seraphina, en esos momento no había ningún cliente y nunca estaba mal hablar con ella. De todas maneras eran compañeros de la infancia y habían nacido en el mismo lugar.

—Me imagino que habrá tenido algún contratiempo—dijo Degel. Dobló el periódico y lo dejó sobre la mesa— Ya le preguntaré que le ha pasado cuando lo vea llegar.

Y así comenzó su conversación. Al principio no hablaron de nada en especial, solo de cosas rutinarias como el tiempo o como iban las cosas. A decir verdad, a Degel le fue bien, hablar con Seraphina era más ameno que leer el periódico.

—¿Cómo esta tu hermano?—preguntó Degel, una cosa había llegado a la otra y le pareció que era el momento para formular esa pregunta—Hace mucho que no lo veo.

—Hablé con él antes de ayer, esta bastante contento—comentó Seraphina ilusionada—Esta trabajando en un pueblo que hay al norte de la isla, se encarga del archivo de una biblioteca, lo noté muy contento con su trabajo.

Degel asintió, alegre de escuchar eso. De vez en cuando le hacía ilusión saber como le iban las cosas a Unity, aunque este no quisiera saber mucho de él. Asunto que le dolía bastante. Pero en cierta manera comprendía que no quisiera verle, debía ser duro ver a la persona que has amado desde hace años siendo feliz con otro.

—Me alegro por él—afirmó Degel y lo dijo con toda su sinceridad.

Seraphina asintió, sabía todo lo que había ocurrido. Pero nunca culpó a Degel por ello, ella comprendía que nadie elige de quien se enamora y esa fue otra historia de amor fallida más. Por ello conservó su amistad con Degel.

—Pronto hará un calor terrible—comentó Seraphina, cambiando de tema—Aunque con este calor ya me siento un poco chafada— se lamentó—Mira que han pasado años desde que estamos aquí y todavía no me acostumbro del todo al tiempo.

Degel asintió, él se sentía igual. No estaba hecho para ese tiempo y lo peor de todo, dudaba que algún día se acostumbrara del todo.

—Degel—habló Seraphina—Si pudieras volver a ese lugar, con todo lo que dejamos, con las nieves que lo cubrían siempre, ¿volverías para quedarte?—su voz sonó seria y pensativa, como si ella misma se hiciera esa pregunta todos los días.

Y Degel extrañaba ese hogar, como cualquier persona que ha tenido que irse del lugar donde nació y se crió. Él mismo se había hecho esa pregunta, como otros muchos, pero jamás se lo habían preguntado de una manera tan directa. Cuando miró a Seraphina, inmediatamente se percató de que ella también se hacía esa pregunta. Y que le interesaba saber la respuesta de alguien que viniera del mismo lugar.

Sin embargo, Degel no supo en ese momento cual era la respuesta a esa pregunta. Para su fortuna, en ese preciso instante, llegó por fin Asmita.

—Vaya, te has retrasado, cosa rara en ti—comentó Degel cuando Asmita estaba ya lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlo.

Asmita le sonrió y se sentó frente a Degel. Seraphina le saludó con la cabeza y fue a llevarles lo de siempre. No tardó mucho y en menos de cinco minutos, ya estaban desayunando al fin.

—Ha sido un bonito detalle eso de esperar hasta que llegara para comenzar a desayunar—comentó Asmita, de buen humor— Aunque no hacía ninguna falta que lo hicieras.

—Ya, pero así he querido hacerlo—dijo Degel, en verdad no le había importado mucho esperar a Asmita—Todos llegamos tarde a algún lugar en nuestra vida y como no me has dicho lo contrario, me imaginaba que tarde o temprano aparecerías.

Asmita asintió, pensó en lo que le había distraído. Sin dudaba había sido una situación extraña. De normal era Manigoldo el que escuchaba sus cosas, al contrario había sido un tanto curioso, aunque tampoco desagradable, simplemente poco habitual.

De todas maneras, Manigoldo no le confesó en ningún momento que era lo que había hecho exactamente en algún momento de su relación con y Shion que este todavía no le había perdonado. A decir verdad, ni el propio Manigoldo se lo había perdonado a si mismo.

Estuvieron un rato hablando sobre ese tema. Manigoldo le admitió que en un principio había temido que Shion rompería con él en ese mismo momento. Por ello se sintió tan aliviado cuando simplemente le había pedido que se largara durante un buen rato. 

En verdad tampoco estuvieron mucho rato, Manigoldo soltó lo que le inquietaba bastante rápido y Asmita intentó animarlo como pudo. Pero al no saber que era exactamente lo que había ocurrido, no pudo hacer mucho al respecto. Aunque por lo menos, en el momento en el que lo dejó, se le veía muchísimo más animado.

Si hubiera sido por él, se habría quedado más rato con él e incluso le ofreció llamar a Degel para decirle que no podía ir. Sin embargo, Manigoldo prácticamente le había echado y había insistido en que se fuera. Le habría gustado haberse quedado un poco más con él, pero insistió tanto que le fue imposible.

Manigoldo podía llegar a ser increíblemente insistente, de todas maneras y para quedarse más tranquilo. Le invitó a comer en su casa y él aceptó. También comprendió que a lo mejor Manigoldo quería estar un rato solo y lo mejor sería concederle ese deseo.

—Me he encontrado con Manigoldo, no estaba muy animado—explicó rápidamente Asmita.

Eso a Degel no le sonó muy extraño. Aunque se percató de que Asmita no pareció querer hablar mucho, seguramente no quería hablar de un tema personal de Manigoldo con él. 

—Si es porque últimamente tiene problemas con Shion, eso ya lo se—soltó Degel tan tranquilo.

Asmita no se esperó esa salida de Degel, le pilló demasiado por sorpresa. Degel y Manigoldo no parecían tener mucha relación. Sin embargo, recordó que Manigoldo y Kardia si que eran buenos amigos, por lo que seguramente Degel se habría enterado del asunto gracias a este.

—El otro día estuvo en casa jugando a videojuegos con Kardia y digamos que ambos hablan demasiado alto cuando se juntan—aclaró Degel.

—Me imaginaba que Kardia tendría algo que ver en esto—afirmó Asmita— Lo que no me esperaba es que jugaran a videojuegos en tu casa.

— Créeme, cuando están en casa es lo mejor—Asmita prefirió no decir nada más al respecto, esos dos eran como críos, solo dejó que Degel continuara hablando— Manigoldo comentó, o más bien chilló que no llevaba una buena época con Shion, pero es lo poco que se.

—Hoy han tenido una discusión gorda, me lo he encontrado por el camino, he hablado un poco con él y me ha acabado echando para que viniera hasta aquí—resumió—De todas maneras he quedado con él para comer.

Degel solo asintió, ya le diría a Kardia que hablara con Manigoldo a ver que tal estaba. Acabaron de desayunar mientras hablaban de cosas sin importancia. Hasta que Degel se dio cuenta de que debía admitir una cosa, la misma que le había admitido a Defteros. Era posible que Asmita se enfadara, pero simplemente tenía que quitarse ese peso de encima.

—Tengo que confesarte una cosa—comenzó, poniendose muy serio y Asmita le miró con mucha curiosidad—La verdad es que desde hacía tiempo que sabía que el dueño de Meb era Defteros—notó que Asmita iba a decirle algo, sin embargo, Degel le cortó, necesitaba contárselo todo—Me lo imaginé desde hace bastante, porque lo peor es que el propio Defteros también me habló del tema—suspiró—Mira, es algo muy largo de contar, pero el resumes es que os vi como... tan ilusionados que en verdad me sentía incapaz de quitaros esa ilusión y me negué a admitir que sabía sobre el tema, por ello lo siento, se que debería habértelo dicho y me siento muy culpable por no habértelo dicho—se disculpó—También le pedí perdón a Defteros.

—Lo que quería decirte, es que ya lo sabia.

Bien, eso Degel si que no se lo esperaba. Si hubiera estado bebiendo algo, lo habría escupido de la impresión. No se le ocurría, ni se imaginaba como demonios podía haberse enterado de eso. Y Asmita de debió de dar cuenta de esto, porque se lo explicó.

—Cuando me di cuenta de quien era Defteros, me imaginé que seria por algo así. El que de repente dejaras de hablar de él me hizo sospecharlo bastante, eso si, lo que me hizo asegurarme de todo cien por cien—hizo una pequeña pausa para darle algo de emoción—Fue que ayer me encontré con Kardia y me lo contó todo—eso último lo dijo más que sonriente.

Y Degel tuvo ganas de darse algún que otro golpe contra la mesa, sin embargo y por fortuna para su cabeza, se abstuvo de hacerlo. En ese momento comprendió porque Kardia había llegado tan, pero tan alegre a casa. Sin duda, esa se la devolvería, de una manera muy dolorosa para Kardia.

—Vale, eso explica el porqué de su repentina alegría de ayer— comentó Degel, volviendo a su cara inexpresiva habitual en él.

Lo que le sorprendía era, que Asmita estaba sonriente y no se veía nada enfadado. A decir verdad, él había pensado que Asmita se enfadaría, y con razón, como ya lo había Defteros. Pero al contrario de este, parecía habérselo tomado bien.

—¿No estas enfadado?—preguntó, sintió que como no le formulara esa pregunta, explotaría.

—No—respondió Asmita tan tranquilo—Bueno, no ganaría nada enfadándome contigo y la verdad, no tengo ganas de hacerlo. Si no te mostraras arrepentido si lo que lo hubiera hecho, pero te ves tan agobiado y arrepentido con ello, que en verdad no lograría nada con enfadarme—aclaró—Supongo que todos tenemos derecho a cometer errores y bueno, el tuyo tampoco ha sido uno tan grave y te ves notoriamente arrepentido. Para mi con eso es más que suficiente.

El peso que se quitó Degel de encima en ese momento fue inmenso, mucho mayor de lo que había pensado en un principio. De repente, se sintió ligero, como hacía días que no lo hacía. 

—Gracias— fue lo único que le pudo decir a Asmita, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Asmita se encogió de hombros, en verdad él no se lo había tomado muy mal, seguramente porque en el fondo, lo sospechaba desde el primer momento. Cruzaron alguna que otra palabra más y en ese momento, la pregunta de Seraphina, volvió a aparecer en la cabeza de Degel. Aunque quiso ignorarla.

—Te veo muy pensativo—comentó Asmita.

Degel se dio cuenta de que no había hecho mucho caso de lo que Asmita le había contado. 

—Perdón, le estoy dando vueltas a una cosa—se excusó Degel.

—¿Se puede saber a qué?—cuestionó Asmita.

Al principio Degel no supo que responder, pero se dio cuenta de que eso no era nada grave ni nada de lo que no pudiera hablar. Solo le era algo un poco incomodo y no sabía si para Asmita sería igual ese tema, pero no perdía nada.

—Simplemente estoy un poco nostálgico con mi viejo hogar—comentó Degel—No se, antes he cruzado unas palabras con Seraphina con respecto al tema y no puedo sacarme ese lugar de la mente.

—Es el lugar en el que naciste, lo normal es que en cierta manera lo extrañes y me imagino que teniendo a gente que viene del mismo lugar, pensarás más en él que otros de nosotros.

—¿Tú piensas mucho en eso?

Asmita se quedó pensativo, en verdad casi no extrañaba ese sitio. Al principio la vida con Hakurei se le hizo extraña, pero en seguida se fue volviendo más y más agradable. También era cierto que Asmita se fue siendo mucho más niño que Degel y que Degel pudo disfrutarlo mucho más.

—La verdad es que no—admitió Asmita, demasiado tranquilo—Estoy mucho mejor aquí de lo que lo estuve ahí siempre y la verdad, no volvería—hizo una pequeña pausa—Hace mucho que pasé esa página. Aunque nuestras situaciones son muy distintas.

—Comprendo—dijo Degel—Supongo que de vez en cuando me pregunto como habrían sido las cosas si no hubiera venido aquí.

—La diferencia entre tú y yo, es que tú pudiste elegir entre venir o quedarte, yo solo podía venir—comentó Asmita—Lo que tendrías que preguntar en verdad, es si mereció la pena tomar la decisión que tomaste. Porque en verdad, podrás volver a ese lugar siempre que quieras—suspiró— Dicen que esta isla fue originalmente creada para aquellos que necesitaban un hogar, lo encontraban. Lo que consideras tu hogar puede cambiar conforme uno mismo cambia.

Si, Asmita tenía toda la razón. Muchos habían acabado en esa isla por eso, aunque otros ya pertenecían a generaciones de personas que habían nacido ahí. Como Kardia, él había nacido en ese lugar.

—Si, es una isla demasiado curiosa—suspiró—Hay quienes dicen que Hakurei y Sage ayudaron al que volvió esta isla lo que es ahora, pero esos rumores son muy raros, si fueran cierto, tendrían que tener cientos de años.

Asmita se dio cuenta de algo, Degel en verdad creía esos rumores, pero estaba probando ver cual era su respuesta. Asmita en verdad no sabía si eso era totalmente cierto, lo que si que estaba seguro, era que por alguna razón que se le escapaba, esos dos tenían muchos más años que los que cualquier persona normal sería capaz de vivir.

—Es un rumor como otros muchos, si hiciera caso a todos los rumores que he escuchado, tendría que creerme que Sísifo puede volar y que la sangre de Albafika es uno de los venenos más potentes que existen—dijo Asmita con una sonrisa.

Con esto, volvieron a hablar de cosas sin mucha importancia. Ambos quisieron cambiar de tema y no continuar con esos asuntos tan pantanosos. Así fue hasta que la mañana avanzó lo suficiente, como que tuvieran que seguir con sus vida y volver a sus casas.

Cuando Degel entró a su casa , se dio cuenta instantáneamente de que todo estaba demasiado tranquilo. Por lo que se preocupo de si algo le había pasado a Kardia. Lo buscó un poco preocupado, pero al encontrarlo, dormido sobre la alfombra y con un libro. Toda la preocupación se esfumó, para volverse en una sensación de calidez y ternura.

Fue en ese momento, mientras miraba a Kardia, en la que se dio cuenta de que no se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado años atrás. Porque gracias a ella podía haberlo conocido y eso había sido lo que mejor que le había pasado en su vida. También supo que jamás volvería a su casa, porque eso significaría dejar lo que más le importaba atrás.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debido a que mañana voy a estar en un lugar sin Internet, subo el capítulo un día antes :)
> 
> Antes que nada recordar que la obra original fue escrita y dibujada por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshirogi

Ese domingo, Defteros salió a hacer una compra rápida a una tienda que estaba abierta las veinticuatro horas del día y los siete días de la semana. Mientras caminaba hacía su casa, con la bolsa de plástico repleta de productos ya que la compra no había sido tan pequeña como había querido, sintió como que algo se movió a su lado, lo pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo. 

No fue como cuando algo pasa volando por el viento, sino que se pareció más a algo flotando. Miró en varias direcciones para ver si encontraba algo más, pero todo parecía normal. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba justo en frente de la casa de Shion.

De nuevo, le pasó, pero al igual que la vez anterior, no pudo ver nada. No era la primera vez que veía objetos moviéndose de manera estaña, pasando de forma disimulada cerca suyo. Esos sucesos solo se daban cuando pasaba una cosa. Y esa cosa era que Shion estuviera o deprimido o muy enfadado, o ambas cosas.

Defteros suspiró y decidió hacerle una visita para ver que le ocurría y asegurarse de que estuviera bien. O al menos calmarlo un poco antes de que cualquier persona volviera a difundir leyendas de fantasmas. Siempre que Shion se enfadaba o deprimía, estas leyendas se multiplicaban.

Se acercó a la puerta y llamó al timbre. Lo único que pudo hacer más, fue quedarse de pie, esperando a que Shion bajara a abrirle. Conforme se fue acercando, si prestaba atención, pudo escuchar como sus pasos se iban acercando. Así hasta que le abrió por fin.

 

Cuando le abrió le miró un poco con cara de poco amigos, sin embargo se relajó en seguida y se le quedó mirando con su cara seria habitual, aunque un poco más triste de lo normal.

—Defteros—murmuró sorprendido de verlo.

—Buenas días—saludó el nombrado—¿Cómo estas?

Con solo verlo, se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba era deprimido, eso si, con algo de ira acumulada. En verdad se le veía bastante triste, si hubiera sido otra persona, seguramente habría estado llorando. Pero él era demasiado orgulloso como para permitirse llorar.

—Hoy no llevo un buen día.

—Ya lo veo...

Defteros señaló con la cabeza hacía una de sus laterales, por ahí había visto pasar algo que flotaba de una manera extraña. Shion captó a la primera a lo que se refería y pareció concentrarse para evitar que eso siguiera ocurriendo.

—Pasa—invitó Shion.

Se apartó y se metió dentro, para que Defteros pudiera entrar. El de pelo azul así lo hizo y fue a la pequeña sala de estar que había junto a las escaleras, para sentarse ahí. No era la primera vez que estaba en esa casa y tenía la suficiente confianza con Shion como para hacer algo así.

—Voy a preparar algo de café—le dijo Shion, mientras subía a la cocina.

Defteros dejó la bolsa de plástico en el suelo, junto al sillón, un poco apartada para que no molestase. Mientras esperaba a que el rubio bajara, le echó un ojo al lugar. Estaba muy ordenado, ni siquiera parecía que Manigoldo viviera ahí, lo único que podría delatar su presencia, era una taza con imágenes de unos cangrejos adorables. La taza se encontraba pegada, sin duda se había partido en mil pedazos.

Shion no tardó mucho en bajar con dos tazas de café, las dejó sobre la mesa de cristal que había frente al sillón y se sentó al lado de Defteros. Hubo un detalle que Defteros notó, Shion no había puesto los posavasos.

—Esa taza se la regalé a Manigoldo, pero al idiota se le cayó antes de abrirla y me tocó pegarla—explicó al notar que Defteros miraba con curiosidad la susodicha taza.

Entonces Defteros cayó en que no había visto a Manigoldo y este solía pasar los domingos a la mañana con Shion. Entonces, algo había pasado entre ellos y Shion se había deprimido.

—¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó por fin Defteros.

El rubio miró cabizbajo su taza de café.

—He discutido con Manigoldo.

La respuesta fue clara y concisa. Y Defteros solo asintió sin saber que decirle al respecto. Alguien le había comentado que esos dos no llevaban una temporada muy buen y en ese momento se había chocado de lleno con esa situación. Y a decir verdad desconocía como podía ayudar a Shion, puesto que este no le iba a decir que era lo que le pasaba con Manigoldo.

—Vaya...lo siento mucho—tanteó—Espero que no fuera muy grave...

El rubio se encogió de hombros y decidió tomar un poco de su café. Defteros hizo lo mismo, ya que se había molestado en hacérselo.

—Es...complicado—admitió Shion—Simplemente, Manigoldo se contradice de una manera muy rara y ya no se como tomármelo.

Defteros instantáneamente supo, que eso sería lo único que Shion le contaría al respecto. A decir verdad, puesto que estaba intentando animarlo, hubiera agradecido que Shion le hubiera dado alguna información más, por pequeña que hubiera sido. Pero bueno, Shion era una de esas personas que parecían saber mucho de muchos, pero poquísimos sabían ciertas cosas de él.

Por lo que, siendo que ya no le iba a sacar mucho más, por lo menos Defteros decidió estar con él hablando de cosas sin importancia, por el simple hecho de pasar el rato y que no se sintiera solo. Ese día no tenía nada que hacer y no tenía que trabajar, por lo que podía permitirse emplear su tiempo en Shion.

—¿Cómo era Asmita de pequeño?—preguntó Defteros en un momento dado, de verdad tenía curiosidad de saber eso.

El rubio se le quedó mirando un poco pensativo, a decir verdad, cuando habían sido pequeños él y Asmita no habían tenido la mejor relación del mundo, por ello prefería tener cuidado a la hora de responder esa pregunta.

—Era alguien muy solitario,ahora también lo es un poco, pero antes podía llegar a ser hostil por ello—se quedó callado cuando sintió que no se estaba haciendo entender bien—Digamos que aunque ahora es un poco solitario, no le importa hacer amigos, incluso le agrada, antes no era así, fue cambiando poco a poco—suspiró—La verdad es que no conseguimos llevarnos medianamente bien hasta que crecimos, por ello no te puedo decir mucho, lo veía como alguien a quien no soportaba—se lamentó.

De pequeño siempre intentó llevarse bien con Asmita, pero no lo logró. A lo mejor eran demasiado orgullosos para ello o veían el mundo de maneras muy diferentes. Incluso lo más probable es que fuera por ambas razones. El asunto era que de pequeños no se llevaban del todo bien y Asmita nunca le había creído sobre lo de las voces que escuchaba.

—Ya veo, bueno, todos cambiamos mucho conforme crecemos—dijo Defteros—Me alegro que ahora ya os llevéis bien.

Continuaron hablando durante un buen rato, tanto que sin darse cuenta, comenzaron a tener algo de hambre. Todavía era un tanto pronto para comer, pero tenían hambre y eso les dio igual, por lo que ambos acabaron un poco de comida rápida. Shion no estaba con ganas de cocinar. Incluso se lo comieron en la mesa del café. Luego Shion dejó los platos para fregar, dijo que ya los fregaría más tarde, cuando Defteros se fuera. Así estaría entretenido un rato más.

—Creo que aprovecharé para limpiar ya que no esta Manigoldo, de normal le obligo a él que limpie porque le jode bastante, pero hoy quiero entretenerme. Ademas, así podré aprovechar para buscar unas cosas que hace tiempo que no veo—comentó, un tanto distraído organizando sus pensamientos.

—Eso me recuerda a una cosa—comentó Defteros, algo contento—¿Sabés que me salió el otro día mientras limpiaba?—pregunto, aunque sabía que Shion no lo adivinaría. El rubio solamente negó, esperando a que Defteros respondiera—El pañuelo que me diste el día que nos conocimos.

Shion se sorprendió ante eso, en verdad no se había esperado que Defteros todavía guardara ese viejo pañuelo que le prestó ese día y que nunca volvió a ver. Aunque a decir verdad, le tenía cierto cariño a ese pañuelo, pero tenía otras cosas mil veces más importantes.

—¿Aun lo guardas?—preguntó sorprendido.

—Si—contesto Defteros, siendo bastante obvia esa respuesta—En su día quise devolvértelo, pero al final siempre se me olvidaba cogerlo o donde lo guardaba—admitió Defteros—Ya sabes, esas cosas que pasan.

—Creme, puedes quedártelo.

Defteros asintió, no lo diría en alto, pero había tenido intención de devolverle ese pañuelo a Shion, especialmente ya que lo había encontrado. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, se sintió bien al saber que este se lo daba. A lo mejor ya se había acostumbrado a ese pañuelo y ya lo sentía como suyo. Sin dudarlo, para Defteros tenía más valor del que tenía para Shion.

La conversación avanzó por asuntos más banales durante un rato más. Hasta que de repente, Shion dio una pequeña vuelta de tuerca, que avergonzó un poco a Defteros.

—Antes me has hablado de Asmita—comentó Shion—Pero, ¿habéis quedado ya?

El de pelo azul miró hacia otro lado como quien no quiere la cosa, la verdad era es que no lo había hecho. Tenía ganas de hacerlo, pera cada vez que cogía el móvil dispuesto a enviarle un mensaje. Se llenaba de dudas. Temía mandar la intención equivocada, porque no podía dejar de pensar en si podría molestar a Aspros si se llevaba demasiado bien con su prometido o si pasaba demasiado tiempo con él. Por ello las veces que estuvo dispuesto a enviarle algo a Asmita, todo acabó en agua de borrajas.

—No—admitió con cierta vergüenza.

—Me preguntas a mí por él, pero no te atreves a hablarle—comentó Shion, para luego dar un largo suspiro—Si tienes dudas sobre él, ten una conversación con él.

Ojalá le hubiera resultado tan fácil como parecía en las palabras de Shion. Pero por alguna razón, no lo era. Quería quedar con él, el propio Asmita le había dicho que vale, pero no se atrevía a dejar las cosas claras y poner un momento concreto para hacerlo. No quería parecer precipitado o Dios sabe lo que no quería parecer.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes—se excusó Defteros—No se porque te interesa tanto mi relación con Asmita—comentó Defteros.

Shion estaba un poco entretenido escribiendo algo en el móvil, pero asintió cuando le habló. Por lo que supuso que le había escuchado, lo que no tenía tan claro era que le hubiera entendido.

—Si, eso dicen todos y luego, no quedan ni nada—dijo Shion, pues si que le había entendido—Simplemente os conozco a los dos y ya que parecéis querer ser amigos, pero ninguno de los dos parece que vaya a dar el siguiente paso...—se quedó unos momentos callado—¿La semana que viene vas de mañanas, no?

Defteros asintió ante esa pregunta sin saber bien que tenía que ver con todo eso, a lo mejor quería quedar con él un día de esos o quien sabe qué. En ese momento que se fijó bien, se percató de que el modelo de móvil de Shion, era exactamente igual al suyo, pero no comentó nada al respecto porque no venía a cuento.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por nada en especial, simple curiosidad—respondió Shion, dándole largas.

—Vale—dijo Defteros, ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que Shion le ocultara cosas como para que le extrañara en ese momento. Por ello decidió volver al tema en el que estaban—Te aseguro que no pasara eso y que le diré de quedar—insistió Defteros.

Por instinto, posó la mano sobre el bolsillo en el que solía llevar el móvil. Sin embargo, este no se encontraba ahí. Algo alarmado lo llevó al otro bolsillo, tenía que estar ahí, pero tampoco. Se preocupó, no podía ser, no podía ver que hubiera perdido el móvil.

En ese momento, cuando estaba agobiado, se le ocurrió levantar la cabeza y mirar a Shion, el cual le observaba con una extraña sonrisa y un móvil en la mano. Entonces una bombilla se le encendió en la cabeza, por supuesto que ese móvil era igual al suyo, era lo que tenía que fuera su móvil. Y Defteros sintió que se le helaba la sangre, porque como Shion viera alguna de las conversaciones que tenía ahí, no le volvería a hablar en la vida.

Para su fortuna, Shion no le cotilleó más de lo necesario el móvil y se lo pasó cuando Defteros se dio cuenta. Este lo cogió rápidamente para ver que era lo que había hecho Shion. No estaba enfadado con él, más bien estaba asustado. Asustado por lo que podría haber visto y por como le había quitado el móvil sin que se diera cuenta y a decir verdad, sin acercarse a él, algún día le tendría que preguntar seriamente sobre sus habilidades.

Sintió gran alivio al ver que lo único que había hecho era enviarle un mensaje a Asmita quedando el martes de la semana que estaba por comenzar, a la tarde, frente a la entrada del puerto, para pasear a sus perros. 

—¿Qué has hecho?—preguntó Defteros, incrédulo.

El rubio simplemente se encogió de hombros y miró hacía otro lado. La discusión con Manigoldo le había afectado más de lo que Defteros había esperado, ese comportamiento no era propio de él. Y en ese momento, lo único que podía hacer era esperar la respuesta de Asmita. La esperó con bastantes ganas y sin dejar de mirar el móvil.

Por su parte, el mencionado Asmita. Se encontraba tumbado en su sillón y junto a él, estaba Manigoldo sentado en su sofá. Parecía que habían pillado esa perezosa costumbre después de comer.

Ese día habían cambiado el lugar al que iban a comprar la comida, lo habían comprado en un griego, que era como un turco, pero algo diferente, especialmente en las salsas. Les había gustado y en esos momentos estaban en plena digestión. 

El silencio en el que se habían visto envueltos, fue interrumpido por el sonido del móvil de Asmita. Este lo sacó de su bolsillo para mirar el mensaje. Manigoldo le echó una ojeada de curiosidad. Asmita tenía una aplicación en el móvil que le leía los mensajes, por lo que cuando le dio, Manigoldo lo escuchó.

—¿Por fin él ha dado el primer paso y te ha pedido una cita?—cuestionó Manigoldo, divertido.

—No es una cita Manigoldo—aseguró Asmita, hasta él mismo sabía que era inútil, Manigoldo le insistiría de todas maneras.

—Si que lo es—insistió, ya solo por molestar un poco.

—Vale Manigoldo, es una cita—le dio la razón Asmita tan tranquilo, solo para ver si así se callaba un poco—Pero ahora callate, que tengo que responder y no me apetece que se te oiga de fondo.

Manigoldo asintió, haciendo con su mano el gesto que imita a que su boca estaba cerrada con una cremallera y que obviamente, Asmita no vio. Pero le bastó con no escucharle. 

En ese momento, llevo su dedo a donde había que pulsar para enviar una nota de audio y así responder a Defteros.

—Por mi perfecto, así que el martes nos vemos.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues entre pitos y flautas, ya hace un año desde que comencé con este fic :D Por ello quiero agradecer a todos los que han estado siguiéndolo y comentándolo y darles las gracias a esas personas ^^ Como ya hace un año desde el primer capítulo, este es un poco más largo de lo normal :)
> 
> Antes que nada recordar que la obra original fue escrita y dibujada por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshirogi

Lo primero que Defteros había sentido hacía Shion, fueron unas sanas ganas homicidas hacía su persona. Para su fortuna, probablemente para la fortuna de Defteros, esas ganas no se tardaron en disipar. Porque a decir verdad le parecía una buena idea que lamentaba no haber llevado a cabo por si mismo y haber necesitado una ayuda externa tan repentina.

Aunque visto desde el lado bueno, iba a quedar con Asmita y no podía negar que tenía bastantes ganas de conocerlo. Mas en verdad, no tenía ni la más remota idea que le atraía de Asmita. A lo mejor la atracción física que había sentido hacía él en el momento que lo había conocido seguía vigente, sin embargo, tenía muy claro que solo iba a buscar ser su amigo y nada más. Asmita parecía ser una buena persona y tenía ganas de llevarse bien con el prometido de su hermano.

Se imaginaba que a su hermano se alegraría saber que él y Asmita tenían una buena relación, por ello se esforzaba.

Y con todo eso, seguía sin entender porqué alguien ya adulto como él, se ponía nervioso cuando quería hablar con Asmita por el móvil. Sobre todo no lo comprendían porque ya habían hablado de quedar y aun así se seguía inquietando. Preguntándose idioteces como si estaría ocupado en ese momento, si lo pillaba trabajando o mil banalidades parecidas.

Pero ya era hora de sacarse todo eso de la cabeza, en esos momentos, ya había quedado con Asmita y punto, solo tenía que preocuparse de disfrutar del momento en cuanto estuvieran juntos y punto.

Miró el calendario que había sobre su nevera, estaba a lunes, le quedaba poco más de un día para estar con Asmita, de momento tenía otros asuntos de los que ocuparse. Eran las tantas de la mañana y comenzaba su turno, tenía muchos paquetes que llevar.

Por su parte, ese lunes fue totalmente normal para Asmita y no pasó nada fuera de lo común. Mas él también tenía ganas de encontrarse con Defteros, prefería estar con él que aguantar a Aspros y eso que no lo conocía mucho. Pero no parecía ser tan...como Aspros. Quien por su puesto, le había llamado a la mañana y para su desgracia, le había insistido en ir a visitarlo. Le había logrado dar un poco de largas, pero no se había librado del todo y le iba a ir a visitar el miércoles.

Esa fue la razón por la que esa mañana en la panadería no estuvo del mejor humor posible, hasta Hasgard se dio cuenta. Pero cuando le respondió por tercera o cuarta vez que estaba bien y que no le pasaba nada, dejo de insistir y se supuso que se había levantado con el pie izquierdo.

Lo único destacable que le pasó fue que comió con Manigoldo. No mencionaron el tema de Shion hasta después de haber comido, mientras estaban tumbados cada uno en el sofá.

—¿Cómo va lo de Shion?—preguntó Asmita, más serio de lo habitual.

Manigoldo había notado que Asmita estaba de malas, pero al igual que Hasgard. Tras preguntárselo varias veces había llegado a la conclusión de que se habría levantado con el pie izquierdo o no había tenido un buen día. O eso pensó Asmita cuando Manigoldo dejó de preguntarle, porque Manigoldo era alguien mucho más avispado de lo que parecía a primera vista.

—Cuando llegué ayer estaba dormido sobre la cama—respondió Manigoldo, mirando el techo del salón de Asmita como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo—Así que decidí no molestarlo y como temía que se despertara de malas como me viera a su lado e intentara matarme, me fui a dormir al sofá—narró— Por lo menos el sofá es cómodo y no tengo dolor de espalda—añadió aliviado.

—¿Y al levantarte?—cuestionó Asmita.

—Se había ido, pero me ha dejado la comida preparada—contestó un poco alegre—Y no estaba envenenado.

El rubio levantó un poco la ceja, le inquietaba eso de que Manigoldo no paraba de comentar que Shion sería capaz de matarlo, se imaginaba que sería en broma. Porque en verdad dudaba que Shion pudiera acabar si quiera con una mosca, pero Manigoldo lo decía demasiado en serio. Por lo que a lo mejor aunque moralmente Shion nunca lo haría, si que tendría las habilidades como para hacerlo. De todas maneras, prefirió no darle vueltas a eso o solo conseguiría un dolor de cabeza.

—Le quiero comprar algo—comentó Manigoldo—No es que quiera que me perdone una cagada por comprarle algo y se que no lo hará, pero quiero darle una sorpresa agradable.

—¿Tienes algo pensado? —preguntó Asmita.

No sabía que les pasaba ese día, pero más que una conversación, parecía que estaba interrogando a Manigoldo.

—Ya improvisaré—respondió Manigoldo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué es lo más romántico que has hecho por Shion?

Asmita no se dio cuenta de lo que había preguntado, hasta que lo había hecho y a decir verdad, ni siquiera sabía porqué lo había hecho. Siendo Manigoldo, se le haría raro que le confesara si quiera que había sido romántico alguna vez en su vida. Es más, Manigoldo se sentó de golpe en el sofá, mirándole anonadado.

—¿Perdón?—cuestionó pensando que había escuchado mal.

— Nada, déjalo—rectificó Asmita en seguida.

Se quedaron en un incomodo momento durante lo que les pareció eterno. Cuando volvieron a hablar, lo hicieron de temas totalmente distintos, para que finalmente, Manigoldo se marchara antes de las cinco. 

Asmita hizo que el reloj le dijera la hora y se preguntó en que podía gastar su tiempo el resto de la tarde, por ello decidió ver una película. Para ponerle la guinda al pastel, tuvo que verse la película más extrañamente romántica que tenía por casa.

Y sin que se diera cuenta, ya era martes por la mañana y estaba yendo al trabajo. Ese día había salido muy soleado y un tanto caluroso, mas eso no era nada comparado con el calor que haría en menos de un mes.

A lo mejor era por el día o porque Aspros no le había llamado ese día, pero se sentía mucho más animado que el día anterior. Hasta Hasgard se lo dijo. Asmita no le dio mucha importancia a eso. Aunque como Hasgard había dicho, ese día estaba más animado y mucho más dispuesto a dar conversación. 

Mientras hablaban, fueron interrumpidos por la inesperada aparición de Sísifo. Hasgard exclamó de alegría al verlo y salio de la barra para darle un grandísimo abrazo. Por lo ruidos que hizo Sísifo, casi parecía que Hasgard lo iba a asfixiar. Tras separarse, intercambiaron unos saludos.

—¿Cómo es que apareces por aquí?—preguntó Hasgard muy contento por ello.

Por su lado Asmita estaba detrás de la barra, no tenía nada que hacer en esos momentos y no era sordo, así que sin pretenderlo los escuchó hablar, por lo menos intentó que su presencia estuviera de fondo.

—¿No puedo venir a ver a mi grandisimo amigo que casi no veo?

—Tú siempre eres bienvenido aquí—aseguró Hasgard, en verdad estaba agradecido de verlo—Tienes que contarme tantas cosas ¡Si hace menos que veo a tu novio que a ti!

—Realmente todo lo que tenga que contarte, preferiría hacerlo en la barra de un bar y con una cerveza en la mano.

Ambos se rieron, en verdad tenían ganas de eso y lo necesitaban. Continuaron hablando un poco del tema y se dijeron que quedarían en cuanto los tres pudieran quedar. Ese tercero en cuestión era Aspros. En verdad tenían ganas de pasar un rato juntos, pero tenían unos horarios que les costaba casar.

—Buenas—saludó Sísifo a Asmita con educación, al notar su presencia.

—Buenos días—devolvió el saludo Asmita.

A decir verdad Sísifo se pasaba muy de vez en cuando por la panadería y más o menos se reconocían. Aunque solo cruzaban palabras cordiales y tampoco se decían demasiado. Eran simples conocidos de vista.

—Felicidades por lo del compromiso—felicitó Sísifo con toda su buena intención.

—Gracias.

—La verdad es que me ha sorprendido mucho, pero me alegro por vosotros dos—comenzó a hablar Sísifo y Asmita agradeció ser una persona calmada y tranquila, porque como hubiera sido un poco más como Manigoldo, ya le habría dado un puñetazo en la cara. No era culpa de Sísifo, pero siempre que le deseaban buenas cosas con Aspros, se enfadaba— Me pilló por sorpresa, pero Aspros me contó un poco como estaban las cosas y verdad me alegro por vosotros.

Asmita sintió que lo que mas le enfurecía, era que Sísifo lo decía todo en serio y con las mejores de sus intenciones. Para su fortuna, intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras más y Sísifo dejó de insistirle, para volver a hablar con Hasgard de sus cosas. 

—Estoy muy contento porque este año El Cid y yo hemos conseguido pillarnos vacaciones para las fiestas y podremos disfrutarlas juntos—le contó muy ilusionado—Creo que desde que ambos trabajamos, nunca había podido hacer algo así.

—Eso esta muy bien—aseguró Hasgard—Yo las vacaciones me las cogeré más para finales de Julio, me quiero ir con los chavales a algún lado—comentó Hasgard—¿Vosotros tendréis más vacaciones a parte de las de las fiestas?

—Si, nos iremos después de las fiestas unos cuatro días, aun estamos mirando a donde.

Continuaron así un rato más. Por suerte, llegaron varios clientes y Asmita pudo distraerse. No le gustaba escuchar conversaciones ajenas, aunque estas ocurrieran delante de sus narices y no le quede otra más que escucharla.

El resto de la mañana pasó sin ninguna novedad. A decir verdad, no pasó nada destacable hasta el momento mismo en el que estaba cerrando la puerta de la pastelería. Justó en el momento en la que la cerró,notó un olor habitual cerca.

—Hola.

Era Manigoldo, eso era extraño, muy extraño. En verdad se preguntó que hacía ahí a esas horas y Manigoldo se lo tuvo que notar.

—Cosas miás, mañana te lo cuento—le dijo rápidamente y sin más, entró en la tienda, dando un portazo que provocó un fuerte grito de Hasgard, medio enfadado y medio en broma y que las campanillas con forma de toros sonaran bastante. Asmita estuvo dispuesto a irse, pero de repente, Manigoldo salió, asomando la cabeza por la puerta— Por cierto, que vaya bien en tu cita.

Vale, eso le pareció ya más propio de Manigoldo y la pequeña preocupación que sintió por él se esfumo.

—Si, ya te contaré yo también.

Manigoldo asintió y levantó en dedo pulgar en señal de aprovación, para después volver al interior de la tienda a hacer Dios sabe qué. El rubio no le dio más vueltas y se fue a su casa, total, al día siguiente se lo contarían todo.

A Asmita se le hizo raro comer solo, si echaba la vista atrás, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Para su sorpresa lo extrañaba, extrañaba el comer con alguien. Los humanos eran curiosos, había estado tanto tiempo comiendo solo y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, se había acostumbrado a lo contrario y de repente, todas esas comidas que pasó solo, se veían como un recuerdo muy lejano y difuso.

Y de nuevo, sin que se diera cuenta, ya eran las seis y se encontraba sentado sobre un banco entre unos pequeños jardines con arboles que se encontraban justo al lado de la entrada del puerto. Spica estaba a sus pies mordisqueando sus deportivas como si fueran lo más maravilloso del mundo.

Defteros llegó justo en el momento en el que el reloj marcó las seis. Asmita solía ser demasiado puntual y llegaba antes a los sitios. Por su parte, Defteros llegaba a la hora precisa a la que le habían dicho.

—Buenas tardes—saludó Defteros, algo apurado.

El rubio le respondió el saludo y se levantó para que pudieran darse a modo de un segundo saludo cortes. Intercambiaron las típicas preguntas de “¿qué tal estas?”. Mientras, Meb y Spica estaban jugueteando ajenos a lo que hablaban sus dueños.

—¿Por donde sueles pasearla?—preguntó Asmita— Yo suelo pasear por el Paseo Marítimo, pero no me importaría cambiar de rumbo.

Defteros se quedó pensando. A decir verdad solía cambiar bastante los lugares por donde paseaba a Meb y tendían a depender de como se encontraban ambos ese día. Pero estaba con Asmita, así que lo veía como una ocasión especial. Por ello estaba buscando un lugar un tanto particular.

—Si no te importa andar, conozco un paseo bastante agradable—propuso.

—Por mi vale.

Así, comenzaron a caminar por el Paseo Marítimo, pero tomaron el camino contrario al que Asmita estaba acostumbrado. Por esa dirección se salía de la ciudad. Defteros y Asmita estuvieron intercambiando palabras sobre asuntos triviales, como en que trabajaban o asuntos similares. Defteros se percató de que con todas las ganas que había tenido de quedar con él, no tenía ni la mas remota idea sobre qué hablarle.

Pronto estuvieron caminando por un camino repleto de hierba en dirección a unas pequeñas montañas que daban al mar en modo de barrancos y por las que se subían a través de carreteras que dejaban bastante que desear y con una cantidad criminal de curvas.

—Me imagino que conocerás bastantes lugares de la Isla por lo de tu trabajo—comentó Asmita, cuando aun les quedaba un rato para llegar hasta el inicio de las montañas.

—Pues si, esta Isla tiene lugares mucho más mágicos de lo que la gente piensa—informó Defteros muy ilusionado— A veces los caminos son un poco malos y como te pille mal tiempo esta bastante jodido, pero en serio, hay lugares realmente bonitos—continuó—Y por algunos lugares, las cosas cunden más de lo que parecen.

Asmita asintió ante eso. A decir verdad, no había viajado mucho por la isla. Cuando era pequeño, fue una vez a un parque de atracciones que había en al Isla de al lado, no fue la mejor experiencia de su vida.

—Con eso de lugares mágicos, no he podido evitar pensar en las muchas leyendas que hay—dijo Asmita—Lo que no comprendo es la ridícula cantidad de historias sobre fantasmas que circulan.

Defteros miró hacía otro lugar como intentando disimular cuando dijo eso. Sin duda los poderes extraños de Shion cundían más de lo que él se había imaginado. Aunque desconocía hasta cuanto sabía Asmita sobre ese tema, por ello no dijo nada sobre eso.

—Si, a decir verdad son bastantes—comentó como quien no quería la cosa— Ya la propia historia de la aparición de estas islas es bastante fantasiosa.

—Y que lo digas—aseguró Asmita, a decir verdad, siempre había ignorado cuanto había de realidad y ficción en esa historia— También hay historias sobre seres oscuros que controlan el tiempo, otras tantas de seres marinos…

—No olvides la de la chica de ropas blancas y pelo lila—apuntó Defteros.

Asmita le dio la razón, había escuchado a tanta gente decir que había visto a una misteriosa joven de pelo lila con ropas blancas en la playa, que ya había perdido la cuenta.

—Algun día me gustaría tener el honor de conocerla, ya lo ha hecho tanta gente que siento curiosidad—comentó Asmita.

Defteros solo asintió a eso sin saber bien que comentar al respecto. Poco después de eso llegaron hasta la montaña en cuestión a la que Defteros quería ir. A decir verdad, hacía rato que Asmita había notado que habían comenzado a andar cuesta arriba, pero en ese momento, si que se notaba muy claramente. Andaron por el borde de la carretera, era el único camino que había y así se evitaban que un coche los atropellara, no solían pasar muchos y los que pasaban tendían a ir despacio. Mas nunca estaba de más ser precavidos.

—Me agrada el olor de este lugar—dijo Asmita, aspirando profundamente el agradable aroma del lugar.

Defteros le quiso imitar y aspiró bien fuerte, sin embargo, su olfato no era ni la mitad de fino que el de Asmita, por lo que no notó ningún aroma en particular.

—¿Qué hueles?—preguntó Defteros con curiosidad.

—Bosque—Defteros se sintió algo decepcionado con esa respuesta, se le hizo demasiado obvia. Asmita lo notó y le miró sonriente—Huele a hierba, esta mezclado con varias flores aromáticas que se encuentran algo apartadas. Los arboles también tienen su propio aroma, a mi me resulta agradable. Un poco de fondo noto el olor de la tierra, pero la huelo mejor cuando esta más húmeda, ahora se ha quedado un poco seca—hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar algo de aire—Y como siempre, de fondo, huelo el mar.

Defteros escuchó cada palabra como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y desde el momento en el que comenzó a hablar hasta cuando acabó, para Defteros lo fue. Jamás se podría haber imaginado que Asmita tuviera semejante sentido del olfato.

—Me has dejado sin palabras—confesó.

El rubio solo se rio un poco.

—Conforme vamos subiendo, voy oliendo mejor el mar.

El de pelo azul seguía sorprendido por el olfato de Asmita y tenía ganas de preguntarle a cada momento que olía. Mas sentía que todavía no tenían la suficiente confianza y se abstuvo de hacerlo.

Continuaron caminando sin pausa pero sin prisa. No se encontraron ningún coche. Defteros le comentó a Asmita que por ese lugar no solía pasar nadie y que a decir verdad, por ese camino se podía llegar a un pequeño pueblo que se encontraba cerca. Pero Defteros nunca lo había tenido que usar, para llegar a ese pueblo había otro camino que era mil veces mejor. Si alguien usaba esa carretera, era o para ir al pueblo o por ver el paisaje. Y en su mayoría era por lo segundo.

Por fin llegaron a la cima de la montaña, había una parte plana y un pequeño merendero con mesas y bancos de piedra. No era un lugar muy amplio, pero se estaba bastante bien. El olor a mar era muy claro ahí. 

—Suelo soltar por aquí a Meb para que correteé un poco por aquí.

—Suena bien—Ambos soltaron a sus respectivos perros y estos comenzaron a corretear por el lugar—¿No se perderán ni nada?

—No te preocupes, Meb se conoce bastante bien esto y estará pendiente de Spica—le tranquilizó Defteros.

El rubio asintió. Ese lugar le agradaba, olía muy bien y le encantaba esa presencia del olor del mar que lo invadía todo, opacando al resto de los olores. Comenzó a caminar por el lugar para poder hacerse a la idea de como era.

—¿Puedes describírmelo?—pidió Asmita.

—Por supuesto—afirmó Defteros, acercándose un poco a él— Estas mirando en dirección al acantilado, pero no te podría caer, hay una vieja valla que a decir verdad, no tendrías problemas para saltar. A nuestros laterales hay varias mesas con sus bancos de piedra para poder comer y tras estas, comienzan los arboles. Por último, a nuestra espalda esta la carretera.

Sintió que su descripción había sido un poco vaga y que seguramente le tendría que haber concretado más algunas cosas como las distancias. Aunque a decir verdad, no había caído en esos detalles hasta que acabó de hablar.

—Hay algo que no me has mencionado ¿dónde hay flores?

Eso le pilló a Defteros por sorpresa. Si bien no lo había mencionado, a lo mejor porque estaba acostumbrado a eso y ya no le llamaba la atención, pero si, en ese lugar siempre había flores.

—Si, hay un ramo de flores anudado a la valla, siempre esta ahí—contestó Defteros, mirando al susodicho ramo—Lo cambian antes de que las flores se marchiten—explicó.

Ambos se acercaron a la vaya y acabaron apoyados en ella, con el ramo de flores en medio. Desde el mar llegaba una brisa muy agradable que mecía con cariño los cabellos de ambos.

—¿Cómo es el ramo?

—Siempre son flores blancas, esta vez son Jacintos blancos, sin más, no tiene nada en especial a simple vista—comentó Defteros sin quitar la mirada del cielo.

—Algo de especial debe haber si alguien se toma las molestias de venir hasta aquí para cambiarlas—aseguró Asmita.

—Es de los típicos ramos que se suelen poner en el lugar donde ha muerto alguien.

—En ese caso la persona que murió aquí, debía tener alguien a quien le importaba mucho.

Defteros se encogió de hombros, desconocía en su totalidad esa historia. Al principio ese ramo le llamó la atención, sin embargo, al final se acostumbró a él y acabó por medio ignorarlo. Se le hacía muy habitual.

—Tenías razón, es un lugar bastante agradable—dijo Asmita, bastante relajado.

—Algún día podríamos venir aquí a comer, o merendar, o algo así—propuso Defteros, lanzándole una discreta mirada a Asmita.

—Si, pero para la próxima, o estemos en plan de a ver si vamos a quedar y simplemente quedemos.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo en ese punto.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada recordar que la obra original fue escrita y dibujada por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshirogi

Poco a poco y sin que se dieran apenas cuenta, el Sol había ido descendiendo, dejándose hundir en el mar. Habían estado hablando de tantas cosas, que en su mayoría eran temas sin demasiada relevancia. Mas eso no quitaba que se lo hubiera pasado bien disfrutando el uno de la compañía del otro. Pero, poco a poco la brisa que corría por el lugar se iba volviendo más fría. No es que tuvieran frio, sino que la noche iba a llegar y era hora de volver a sus casas.

Debido a los árboles, el camino se encontraba más oscuro que el merendero por el que había pasado, pero todavía se veía y se podía caminar sin ningún problema por él.

—Como se nota que ya comienza el verano, los días alargan—comentó Defteros—Son como las diez de la noche y aún queda algo de luz.

A Asmita le sorprendió escuchar lo de la hora, se le había pasado el tiempo volando y se imaginaba que sería más pronto. Aun así, no quiso que Defteros notara eso.

—Recuerdo que cuando era niño solía ir a estar horas a una pequeña charca que se formaba cerca de la playa, a esas horas se estaba bastante bien y con una tranquilidad pasmosa—comentó sin saber muy bien a cuento de qué se había acordado se eso—Lo único malo eran los mosquitos.

Defteros intentó pensar en algún lugar que conociera que pudiera coincidir con la charca que le comentaba Asmita, no logro caer en ninguno ni remotamente parecido.

—Debía ser un lugar agradabe—comentó Defteros.

—Estaba bien, era uno de esos lugares que tienes delante de las narices, pero que nunca reparas en él.

—¿Cómo lo encontraste?

Esa era una buena pregunta. Asmita se quedó callado rememorando la primera vez que fue a ese sitio, sino pensara mucho, contestaría que acabó ahí escondiéndose de Shion porque se estaba poniendo muy pesado y no quería ni hacerle llorar, ni que se le enfadara, ni ambas. Pero si lo pensaba con detenimiento, aunque eso lo había hecho en muchas ocasiones, esa no era la razón por la que acabó ahí. La otra razón podría ser que intentaba que Manigoldo no lo encontrara para jugarle alguna broma pesaba. Mas al igual que lo de Shion, no era esa la razón.

Un fugaz recuerdo cruzó su mente. El de un día nublado, un día que estaba a punto de llover y el caminaba cerca de la playa, sin saber bien que hacer. De repente recordaba el miedo que le invadió y le hizo huir. ¿De qué huía? No conseguía recordarlo, solo sabía que de repente algo le dio miedo, miedo como jamás en su vida había sentido. Recordaba como algo intentó alcanzarlo, pero él se escapó. Y de casualidad, se percató de ese apartado lugar que le sirvió como escondite.

Recordó como temblaba, como cualquier sonido le daba miedo. Y de repente, nada, de repente no sentía miedo. De repente, se olvidó de todo. Hasta ese momento.

—No me acuerdo, eso pasó hace tiempo—mintió Asmita.

La aparente historia de como encontró ese lugar era demasiado extraña como para contársela. Se dijo que ya le daría vueltas a ver si lograba recordar algo más. Aunque sintió que todo podía ser un simple temor infantil y algo provocado por su imaginación cuando era un niño.

—¿Cuando eras pequeño, te imaginabas cosas estúpidas?—preguntó Asmita tras un pequeño tiempo de silencio.

Defteros le miró sin comprender a que venía esa pregunta, casi no comprendió la propia pregunta en si. Pero de todas maneras, se quedo algo pensativo intentando rememorar algún momento de su vida que pudiera encajar con eso.

—Lo típico de todos los niños con la oscuridad—comentó Defteros haciendo memoria—Cuando me iba a la cama me parecía que en las sombras de la ventana a un hombre alado con chistera—dijo Defteros rememorando esos momentos que de pequeño tanto miedo le daban.

Tenía pánico a irse a la cama por culpa de esa fantasía. Como la casa era grande, no dormía con Aspros, aunque a este le tocó en más de una ocasión abrir la ventana o incluso salir al jardín para asegurarse de que no había nadie. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, molestó bastante a su hermano con esa chorrada.

—¿Con chistera?—preguntó Asmita extrañado.

Defteros se encogió de hombros ante eso, él no controlaba sus fantasías infantiles.

—Cosas de críos—aseguró Defteros.

Dejaron ese tema sin importancia a parte para charlar sobre otros tantos temas. Puesto que iban cuesta abajo, tardaron mucho menos en bajar de la colina y en seguida ya estaban en el camino que llevaba hasta el pueblo. Todavía no había oscurecido del todo, pero se podían escuchar a los grillos de fondo.

—En nada serán las fiestas—comentó Defteros, por hablar de algo.

—Llevo como un mes escuchando eso, a ver si son de una vez—dijo Asmita.

Aunque, a decir verdad, él no era de ir a las fiestas de la Isla. Solían juntarse muchas personas y a él las aglomeraciones de gente lo liaban y turbaban demasiado.

—Entonces no repetiré que queda poco para eso—dijo Defteros—Pero podríamos ir a algún lugar juntos.

Asmita puso una mueca de desagrado, no tenía demasiado ganas de ir semejante acumulación de gente. Mas si lo pensaba con calma, a lo mejor si iba con alguien más se entretenía más.

—Si es a algo medianamente tranquilo, por mi vale—cedió Asmita.

Lo que le hizo preguntarse que le había pasado para ceder tan rápidamente. A lo mejor a su mente le pareció que si iba con alguien, no se agobiaría tanto. O tal vez inconscientemente no quería pasarse las fiestas en casa como en otros años.

—Por mi perfecto, no me gustan las aglomeraciones de gente—afirmó Defteros alegre por la respuesta.

—¿Trabajas esos días?—preguntó Asmita.

—A las mañanas—le lamentó Defteros—Pero así por lo menos tengo toda la tarde para hacer lo que quiera—hizo una pequeña pausa—¿Tú?

— Igual, aunque seguramente algún día Hasgard me dirá que me vaya a divertirme un rato, lo hace todos los años.

De vez en cuando a Hasgard le daba por hacer eso, solían ser algunas mañanas en las que no se pasaba nadie. Hasgard lo hacía con toda su buena intención, a veces también se lo decía a Dohko. Aunque a decir verdad, Asmita se sentía mal cuando Hasgard prácticamente le echaba mientras él se quedaba trabajando todo el día. Bueno, cosas suyas.

Continuaron lo que quedaba de camino hablando tranquilamente. Cuando ya llegaron, las farolas de las calles se encontraban encendidas y el lugar había sido engullido por la oscuridad de la noche. Aun así, hacía una noche perfecta para pasear y se veía a algunas personas paseando. Defteros y Asmita caminaron hasta la entrada del puerto, donde se había reunido hace unas horas, esta vez para despedirse.

—Ha estado bien—comentó Defteros algo avergonzando—Espero que tú te lo hayas pasado bien.

—Si, ha sido divertido—aseguró Asmita—Tendremos que repetirlo más a menudo.

—Cuando te venga bien.

—¿El viernes a la misma hora en el mismo lugar?—propuso Asmita.

Defteros se quedó pensando en lo que tenía que hacer el viernes, ese día no tenía nada que hacer, el día que tenía ocupado era el jueves.

—Me viene bien—aseguró Defteros.

Asmita asintió antes eso. Luego se despidieron con un apretón de manos y cada cual continuó con por su lado. Asmita no se dio cuenta de hacía donde había ido Defteros, pero había desaparecido muy rápido. Él siguió caminando cerca del puerto, podía notarlo por el intenso olor a pescado que provenía de las aguas de este. De pronto, notó como Spica comenzó a tirar de la correa, como si hubiera visto algo.

—¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó Asmita, molesto por no saber hacía donde quería llevarle.

Spica soltó varios ladridos e insistió en tirar, al final, ya por cansancio, Asmita le hizo caso y camino hacía donde Spica quería ir. Volvieron sobre sus pasos hasta que llegaron a la puerta del pueblo, Spica quería entrar ahí. En un principio a Asmita no le hizo demasiada gracia, mas pensó que a lo mejor Spica estaba olisqueando algo sobre el ladrón y por si acaso, Asmita decidió como mínimo acercarse. 

Conforme iban caminando por el puerta, Asmita notó algo que no encajaba, pero no lograba diferenciar el qué era. Todo parecía estar como siempre, se podía escuchar el suave sonido de los barcos que se movían lentamente por las pequeñas hondas que se formaban en el agua. También se escuchaba el viento mover algunos objetos mecánicos que se encontraban sobre los barcos. Podía sentir el fuerte olor a pescado que se incrementaba cuando era de día. De vez en cuando, notaba de refilón la luz de faro. Y aun así, había algo que no encajaba.

Unos pasos se escucharon de repente, en un principio Asmita se preguntó se sería algún ladrón. Pero ese olor a manzanas ya lo había olido, concretamente el día que se encontró con Manigoldo en el puerto. Por lo que el que se acercaba era Kardia.

Y efectivamente, Kardia le apuntó con su potente linterna que no afectaba a Asmita, pensando que por fin había encontrado al ladrón y para su desgracia, solo era Asmita.

—¿Otra vez tú?—preguntó incrédulo—¿Acaso te mola que te pille por el puerto?—preguntó intentando sonar algo amenazante.

Asmita se había quedado parado en cuanto se percató de que Kardia se le acerba. Por el contrario, Spica intentaba andar, aunque no pudiera avanzar por culpa de la fuerza que hacía Asmita para evitárselo.

—No se que le pasa—dijo Asmita echándole una mirada a Spica—Pero se ha empeñado en entrar aquí.

—¿Crees que a lo mejor ha podido notar algo extraño?—preguntó Kardia un poco ilusionado porque así fuera.

—Ni idea.

De repente, pudo notar que era aquello que le extrañaba, o más bien, pudo olerlo. Desde que había en ese lugar había habido una presencia que no debía haber estado ahí a esas horas y por fin, podía olerlo a la perfección.

—¿Por que huele tanto a gasolina a estas horas?

—¿Qué?—preguntó Kardia sin comprender e intentando oler lo que Asmita decía, de pronto, con el cambio de dirección de la brisa que soplaba, pudo olerlo—Lo huelo…

Algo le dijo a Asmita, que eso no era bueno. Y no lo fue, como si lo hubieran programado, después de quedarse mirando durante unos segundos, se escuchó una explosión a lo lejos. Ambos se encogieron por el susto. Una vez se les pasó, se quedaron mirándose de nuevo. Los ladridos de Spica se podían escuchar alto y claro.

—¿Dónde ha sido?—preguntó Asmita, con una sorprendente calma.

—¡En un almacén abandonado que hay al fondo del puerto!—contesto Kardia alarmado.

—¡Llama a los bomberos!

—Buena idea.

Ese rato fue un autentico dolor de cabeza para Asmita. Kardia llamó a los bomberos, los cuales no tardaron en llegar. Ya había recibido bastantes llamadas de varios habitantes del paseo marítimo y los alrededores. Después, por supuesto, llegó la policía. El que estaba al mando era un hombre inquietante de pelo largo y blanco, con una sonrisa que Kardia describió como la de “un pirado psicótico” cuyo nombre era Minos.

El rubio se encontraba sentado en un banco del paseo marítimo, hablando con el susodicho Minos, quien se encontraba de pie frente a él. Cuando le había contado todo por sexta vez y Minos aun parecía querer volver a preguntárselo, llegaron Manigoldo y Shion.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó Shion, se veía bastante nervioso y un tanto asustado.

—Por alguna razón, todavía desconocida—remarcó—Ha habido una explosión en un almacén abandonado del puerto, los bomberos se encuentran en este momento intentando controlar el fuego— lo escalofriante del asunto, es que todo eso lo dijo con una gran y sádica sonrisa.

Shion apretó fuertemente los puños y Manigoldo le puso una mano en el hombro, como para indicarle que se calmara. Asmita se dio cuenta de que esos dos, ya estaban más o menos de buenas.

—Gracias por informarnos—agradeció Manigoldo.

—De nada—Minos le echó una mirada a Shion, se veía claramente que disfrutaba de verlo así—Por cierto, el almacén estaba muy cercano a un barco que estaban reparando, me temo que se ha quemado entero.

Con esas palabras, Shion se quedó blanco como la leche, incluso más. No dijo ni una palabra en un rato. Minos por su parte se despidió, dijo que le tocaba preguntar a Kardia lo que había ocurrido. Por lo que esos tres y Spica, el cual se encontraba tumbado en el banco junto a Asmita, se quedaron solos invadidos por un grandísimo silencio.

—¿Tan importante era ese barco?—preguntó Asmita

No pudo ver las sutiles indicaciones de Manigoldo, quien intentó decirle que no era buena idea. El de pelo azul se encontraba muy callado para ser él.

—Si—aseguró Shion, conteniéndose muchísimo—Era un barco que llegó hace dos meses desde el continente y de un modelo que nunca había visto.

—¿Desde el continente?—preguntó Asmita sorprendido, eso era algo que nunca pasaba. Shion simplemente asintió, sin decir mucho más—Es sorprendente…

—No es tan extraño—aseguró Shion.

—Hay bastante distancia desde el continente hasta aquí—dijo Asmita.

—No es la distancia, es el tiempo.

Asmita no comprendió que quiso decir Shion con estas palabras. Y aun así, le resultaron familiares. 

El rubio decidió que ya era hora de irse a casa, total, ya no podía hacer nada más y se sentía cansado. Se despidió de la pareja, quienes se veían un poco distantes. Aunque siendo como estaban a la mañana, el que compartieran el mismo espacio, ya se sentía como un grandísimo avance. Asmita querría haber hablado del tema al día siguiente como le había dicho Manigoldo, pero al día siguiente iba a estar con Aspros. 

Hacía unas horas le había enviado un mensaje que había ignorado hasta que entró en su casa y no le quedó más que oírlo. Aspros quería comer con él día siguiente. Asmita sabía que no le quedaba otra, solo aceptó por eso. 

No tardó en irse a dormir, en verdad se sentía cansado, ni le dio vueltas a las muchas cosas que habían pasado ese día. Lo único que le vino de refilón a la cabeza fue lo del tiempo y en seguida se le olvido. Ese día, durmió mientras una parte del cielo de la ciudad se encontraba alumbrado por una potente luz rojiza que poco a poco iba muriendo.

Entre sus sueños, se deslizó un pequeño sueño en forma de sombra que parecía volar de fondo en su oscuridad eterna. Y de repente, escuchó alto y claro esas palabras, esas palabras que le dijeron cuando era niño.

“Te preocupa mucho más el espacio, las distancias y el lugar, cuando eso no son lo más importante. Lo más importante y lo que protege de verdad a este lugar, es el tiempo”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada recordar que la obra original fue escrita y dibujada por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshirogi

Ese miércoles en un principio parecía un día normal, mas había algo en el ambiente, algo que no se podía describir con palabras, algo extraño y misterioso que lo volvía en un día extraño. Lo más raro de todo, era que tampoco se podría decir que volvía ese día un miércoles diferente. A lo mejor la explosión ocurrida el día anterior lo había vuelto un día especial. Lo que si era seguro, era que ese día no se hablaba de otra cosa.

—¿Qué opinas de la explosión? —preguntó Hasgard en un momento muerto de la mañana.

—Estaba en el puerto cuando ocurrió—dijo Asmita tan tranquilo. 

Aunque le sorprendió que Hasgard no se hubiera enterado de eso todavía. El susodicho le miró bastante extrañado y un tanto sorprendido por eso, definitivamente, no se había enterado.

—Pero, ¿estas bien?—preguntó alarmado—. ¿Te hiciste daño o algo?

El rubio negó, sin embargo, le pareció una falta de sentido común por parte de Hasgard no caer en que se encontraba perfectamente. Puesto que en el caso contrario, ese día no habría ido a trabajar.

—Me encuentro perfectamente—aseguró Asmita, intentando calmar a Hasgard—. Solo me llevé un susto en el momento, nada más.

Hasgard suspiró aliviado por escuchar eso. Mientras, Asmita no comprendió de donde le venía tanta preocupación a Hasgard hacía él. Bueno, suponía que simplemente, ese hombre era así. El silencio reinó entre ellos unos minutos.

—¿Se sabe qué produjo la explosión?—preguntó Asmita, con cierta curiosidad.

—De momento dicen que continúan investigando y no han dicho nada concreto—contestó Hasgard—. Supongo que irán dando noticias a lo largo del día.

El rubio asintió pensativo, no podía dejar de pensar en ese fuerte olor a gasolina que notó cuando entró al puerto. Y aun así, se preguntaba como podían haber ocasionado una explosión así en un lugar supuestamente abandonado. Bueno, a decir verdad había tanto a lo que darle vueltas con eso, porque lo de Shion también era para comer a parte. Más que nada porque si uno se ponía desde su punto de vista, pensaría que esa explosión fue provocada para quemar ese lugar y el barco que estaban arreglando. De todas maneras, ese no era un tema que le afectara demasiado y no se sentía como si le hubieran dado vela en ese entierro. Por ello esperaría con la curiosidad de cualquier persona normal, a que aclararan lo ocurrido.

Al rato apareció El Cid, quien vestía su uniforme de policía. Ambos se le quedaron mirando con cara extrañada. Este simplemente levantó una ceja ante eso. Se saludaron los tres cordialmente y El Cid se acercó hasta el mostrador y le echó un ojo a lo que había en él, ante la atenta mirada de Hasgard y Asmita.

—Si vais a preguntarme algo sobre la explosión, os aclararé que no tengo ningún dato al respecto puesto que mi labor se limita a poner multas—avisó, habiendo leído las intenciones de esos dos—.Lo único que os puedo decir es que esta mañana ha habido bastante movimiento en comisaría y seguramente sacareis más de un bombero.

Los dos asintieron ante eso, sintiéndose un poco descubiertos. Mas el Cid no pareció tomárselo demasiado mal,ni bien tampoco. Eligió varios postres para llevar y los pagó sin mucha más ceremonia.

—¿Has venido a comprar el postre? —preguntó Hasgard con buen humor.

—Si—contestó El Cid con sequedad y sin aportar ningún dato extra.

Hasgard se dio cuenta de que ese día, no podría lograr sacarle ninguna palabra a El Cid. Si bien era alguien que de normal no hablaba casi nada, había días en los que se le podía notar especialmente callado y molesto. Al parecer, ese era uno de esos días, por ello desistió su inútil intento de sacarle nada y se despidió de él cuando se marchó.

Un poco lejos de ahí, cierto peliazul se despertaba, ese día no había tenido que ir al puerto, debido a que este se encontraba acordonado y no se podía pasar. Se quedó mirando el techo del salón, esa noche le había tocado dormir en el salón. Aunque Shion le había perdonado un poco, no se le había pasado del todo.

Si bien la razón del enfado de Shion le parecía totalmente justificada y lógica, no podía comprender porqué de repente le había vuelto ese asunto con tantísima fuerza. Siendo algo que pensaba que ya tenían solucionado. Al parecer, le costaría más de lo que pensaba poder resolverlo. De momento ya le había dejado volver a casa, aunque tenía que mantener un poco las distancias. Le dolía, pero era algo que tenía que hacer poco a poco, no se podía permitir cagarla.

Por fin, se levantó del sillón con bastante pereza. Siendo que era un día en el que no había madrugado, le había costado levantarse el doble. Se estiró un poco, por lo menos tenía un sofá lo suficiente cómodo como para no causarle dolores de espalda si dormía en él. Fue hacía la cocina, antes de entrar pudo escuchar a Shion en ella, con lo ocurrido la noche anterior, sabía a la perfección que no iba a estar precisamente de buenas.

—Buenos días—saludó Manigoldo mientras se metía en la cocina—¿Cómo estas?

De respuesta recibió una mirada de muy pocos amigos por parte de Shion, quien cogió su desayuno y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina para comérselo. Manigoldo miró hacía la encimera y vio con sorpresa, como Shion le había hecho el desayuno. No lo desaprovechó y fue a cogerlo para comérselo. Se sentó frente al rubio.

—Creo que no hace falta que te diga que hoy estoy de malas—dijo Shion.

—No lo había notado—comentó Manigoldo con un marcadísimo y exagerado sarcasmo—.Comprendo que estés así, aquello en lo que llevabas meses trabajando se ha chamuscado y eso jode mucho.

—Si, es una mierda, una autentica y gran mierda—se escuchó como algo se rompía de fondo—. Luego lo limpio—murmuró Shion molesto.

Continuaron desayunando sin mediar palabra, no fue hasta que ambos acabaron que se volvieron a decir algo. Sin comerlo ni beberlo, los dos tenían el día libre. Shion ya no tenía clases a la mañana y la tarde, la tenía totalmente libre. Manigoldo esa mañana no tenía trabajo y no iba a comer con Asmita, algo habría que hacer para entretenerse.

—Podríamos ir a algún lado—propuso Manigoldo, un poco desganado.

—¿Adónde?

El de pelo azul se encogió de hombros, no tenía nada pensado. Absolutamente nada y eso era maravilloso.

—No tengo ni idea—aseguró tan contengo, por su parte, Shion le miró bastante extrañado por eso—Cojamos el coche y vayamos a cualquier lado de la isla, ¡sin pensarlo! , pasemos el día por cualquier lado—propuso ilusionado.

El rubio le miró con cara de no estar convencido. Eso de ir de improvisto a un lugar cualquiera y por el simple hecho de porque sí, no era algo le entusiasmaba precisamente. 

—Si conduzco yo, por mí vale.

Si, podía ser todo lo estúpido y demás que quisiera. Pero de vez en cuando, no estaba de más eso de dejar los pensamientos a un lado y ser un poco más impulsivos de lo habitual. Manigoldo le sonrió contento de que le hubiera parecido buena idea, su siguiente objetivo era que Shion le dejara por lo menos ponerle la mano encima. Iba a ser un día largo y esperaba que divertido.

Por una calle cualquiera de ese pueblo Aspros paseaba radiante, había sido un día perfecto, todo había salido según sus planes y no hizo nada porque no se le notara su desbordante alegría. Justo acababa de salir de la comisaría, donde le habían asegurado que gracias a la explosión no había quedado nada de lo que le molestaba en pie. Se sentía tan feliz por ello. Además, ese día iba a comer con su prometido, lo cual solo mejoraba el día.

Hablando de eso, se dio cuenta de que podría tener algún pequeño detalle con él. No un regalo exuberante, a Asmita no le gustaría algo pomposo. Se le ocurrió que un buen regalo sería un ramo de flores, era algo sencillo y podría disfrutar del olor. 

Miró la agenda de su móvil, no tenía nada que hacer hasta dentro de dos horas, le venía que ni pintado para escaquearse a comprarle el ramo a Asmita. Pensó en dónde había una floristería por la zona y se le ocurrió una, por lo que fue de inmediato.

Tardó unos cinco minutos en llegar hasta esa pequeña floristería, por fuera la pared estaba cubierta de una madera un tanto gastada, pero que se encontraba pintada con un verde tan brillante que cuando le daba el Sol, casi hacía daño a los ojos. Por el suelo, en cubos repletos de agua, se podía ver toda clase de flores cortadas y alguna que otra maceta. Los precios estaba puestos sobre un papel amarillo. Mas siendo que era un regalo para Asmita, lo que menos le importaba era el precio de las flores.

Entró con calma a la floristería, en ella se encontraba un hombre castaño con su hija, igual de castaña. Se estaban despidiendo, por lo que la niña habría aprovechado que las clases ya estaban prácticamente acabando y habría tenido alguna hora libre. Aspros se despidió de la chica y saludó al padre.

—Buenas, vengo para ver si podrían prepararme un ramo de flores—pidió Aspros con toda la educación del mundo.

—Por supuesto, ¿qué flores desea que empleé?—preguntó el hombre, muy animado.

—No me importa tanto el aspecto del ramo, sin ofenderle, lo que en verdad me importa es el olor—explicó—Verá, la persona a la que se lo voy a regalar, es ciega—aclaró— Por ello me gustaría que el ramo tuviera un olor potente y agradable.

El hombre se quedó pensando en lo que tenía por la tienda para poder hacerlo, se hizo varios esquemas mentales y le salió bastante bien el asunto.

—Bien, puedo hacerlo—afirmo el hombre alegre—Sobre el precio y cuando quiere que este listo…

—El precio me da totalmente igual—aseguró Aspros sin ningún pudor—Me interesa mucho más lo de cuando este y es un cuanto antes mejor, voy a comer con esa persona hoy y quiero darle la sorpresa.

De nuevo, el hombre se quedó unos instantes pensando.

—En unas horas lo tendré—aseguró el hombre—Estos días no suelo tener mucha clientela, así que en un momento podré hacerlo, me va a costar más limpiar y cortar las plantas que hacerlas—volvió a calcular mentalmente—Bueno, venga en una hora y media, lo tendrá para entonces.

Aspros asintió complacido por escuchar eso y se lo agradeció al hombre. Luego se despidió de ese hombre para marcharse. Aunque, cuando estaba abriendo la puerta, justó se dispuso a entrar un hombre joven. Aspros le echó una rápida ojeada, era alguien francamente guapo. Su cabello era de un bonito color azul y su cara era la viva definición de una persona hermosa. Pero no era Asmita, así que en verdad no le interesaba y ni se fijo más en ese hombre.

—Buenos días Albafika—saludo el hombre de la tienda al ese apuesto joven—Si hubieras venido diez minutos antes, podrías haber pillado a Agasha en la tienda.

—Ya, pero no he podido escaparme antes—comentó Albafika, tenia un aire extraño y solitario.

Ese nombre le sonaba de algo a Aspros, por ello le echó una última ojeada antes de irse del todo. Mientras caminaba comenzó a atar algún que otro cabo. Había visto a ese tal Albafika alguna vez con Shion. Al parecer eran amigos o algo por el estilo, esos detalles no solían importarle demasiado si no le eran de utilidad. Lo que si estaba seguro era que Albafika había tenido algo con Manigoldo, pero Manigoldo había tenido algo con tanta gente que ya ni se molestaba en saber con quien.

Suspiró al pensar en esos dos. Sobre Shion, no era que le cayera mal o algo así. Simplemente era alguien bastante molesto para sus planes, al igual que lo era Manigoldo. Esa pareja se había vuelto en una pequeña piedra que se tenía que sacar de su sandalia porque pese a su tamaño, seguía siendo molesta.

A decir verdad, tenía más piedras en la sandalia de las que se habría pensado, porque Sage y Hakurei también eran unos huesos duros de roer. Para su fortuna, esperaba que cuando lo que tenía pensado para Manigoldo y Shion se llevara a cabo, se entretuvieran con eso. Jamás podría agradecer suficiente que Shion y Manigoldo fueran una de las debilidades de esos dos ancianos tan molestos.

Luego estaba el tema de El Cid, ese si le daba pena. Sobre todo porque podría haber sido un gran ayudante. Es más, había empezado como uno de sus tantos ayudantes. Y había sido buenísimo, si en esos momentos continuara estando de sus lados, podría haberse deshecho de tantos líos de una manera tan fácil. Fue una pena que no vieran las cosas desde el mismo punto de vista. Fue una pena que eso les llevó a ese odio tan profundo que en la actualidad sentían el uno por el otro.

Para El Cid también tenía pensado algo, pero tendría que retrasarlo, quería que Sísifo pudiera disfrutar de él. Quería darle esa felicidad a Sísifo, porque después de lo que haría, se deprimiría bastante. Ojala eso hubiera sido diferente, no quería hacerle daño a Sísifo, mas no quedaba más remedio.

Degel también era molesto, pero era alguien fácil de entretener. Si Kardia no tuviera esa misteriosa enfermedad, Degel ya le habría pillado. Pero como esa enfermedad le servía como la perfecta distracción, solo tenía que mantenerlo un poco vigilado y ya dejaba de ser un problema.

Miró hacía ese cielo azul, pronto serían las fiestas del lugar, jamás había tenido tantas ganas de que llegaran las fiestas. En esas fiestas, todo comenzaría a cobrar forma, todos sus planes, deseos y sueños, por fin comenzarían a volverse realidad.

Sonrió y bajó su mirada a su anillo de compromiso. Asmita se enfadaría, lo haría y mucho. Aunque ese rubio no sabía que gracias a él, Aspros quería ser mejor persona, sino hubiera sido por la aparición de ese rubio de ojos azules en su vida. Sus planes habrían sido totalmente diferentes, habría sido mucho más fáciles y más sangrientos. Pero Asmita le hacía desear ser mejor persona, por ello intentaba minimizar los daños, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que mucha gente lo iba a pasar mal.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero disculparme por haber tardado dos días en subir este capítulo, pero por alguna razón que desconozco, mi Internet ha ido como una patata y no me cargaba para actualizar. Hoy por fin ha vuelto a ir más o menos de una forma aceptable que me deja actualizar este fic :D
> 
> Saint Seiya pertenece y ha sido dibujado por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshigori.

Cuando el sonido del timbre inundó su casa, Spica comenzó a ladrar. Asmita había notado que Spica últimamente ladraba cada vez que escuchaba el timbre, para luego acercarse a la puerta y tumbarse para restregarse un poco por el suelo y la propia puerta en un estado de continua felicidad. Por lo que Asmita concluyó que a Spica le gustaban las visitas.

El rubio dejó el libro que estaba leyendo, en Braille, sobre una mesilla junto al sofá y se levantó para preguntar quién era a su invitado. O mas bien para asegurarse de quien era, puesto que Aspros ya le había avisado de que ese día comerían juntos. Pese a que no tenía demasiadas ganas, por no decir ninguna.

Pulsó el botón del contestador automático para abrir a Aspros, después, colgó el portero automático. Y apartó a Spica con el pie para que se alejara de la puerta y así poder abrirla. Spica se levantó al notar que lo apartaban y se fue correteando por la casa.

Aspros subió en seguida las escaleras, sin embargo, a Asmita se le hizo una maldita eternidad. En esos momentos lo que menos le apetecía era pasar tiempo con Aspros. Ni en ese momento, ni nunca en general. Era paradójico, pero prefería mil veces la compañía de Defteros. Por eso de que no le había amenazado como una maldita rata y esos pequeños detalles.

Un olor muy agradable inundó el lugar, Asmita se concentró para saber que era. Se dio cuenta de que olía a flores, a muchas para ser más exacto. Algunas si que podía notarlas e identificarlas, mas otras era la primera vez que las olía. Era un olor agradable y la mezcla de todos los olores daba un resultado muy agradable.

—Buenos días—saludó Aspros radiante de felicidad cuando llego al umbral de la puerta.

—Hola—Asmita por el contrario, no estaba tan contento, mas no podía negar que ese aroma le producía bastante curiosidad.

Aspros extendió sus brazos hacía Asmita para darle el gigantesco ramo de flores, al hacerlo, el rubio notó por fin de donde provenía ese ahora. Por lo que estiró los brazos para agarrarlo. Realmente era un ramo grande, necesitó usar sus dos manos para poder sostenerlo sin que estuviera en peligro de caerse. La cantidad de olores que provenían de él le resultó asombrosa, sumado al hecho de que podía disfrutarlos por separado y que al unirse todos no producían un olor insoportable.

—¿Y esto?—preguntó Asmita, no tan de malas como acostumbraba.

El de pelo azul cerró la puerta, interiormente Asmita casi hasta se lo agradeció, se le había olvidado cerrarla, a veces Spica intentaba salir corriendo por el pasillo y no era precisamente fácil de pillar.

—¿No le puedo regalar nada a mi prometido?—cuestionó Aspros con una sonrisa radiante que Asmita no pudo ver, pero que se imaginó.

Y el que Aspros le tratara como si de verdad se hubieran prometido por amor y todo eso, solo lograba que el rubio quisiera partirle un poco la cara. Y eso que Asmita no era alguien violento, al contrario, si tenía que usar algo, prefería que fueran las palabras. Pero de verdad, le fastidiaba que Aspros le tratara así, cuando él estaba prometido con ese hombre porque le había amenazado. Y la verdad, no hacía nada por disimular la poca gracia que le hacía.

—Generalmente cuando dos personas se prometen en la actualidad, ambas tienden a estar de acuerdo—contestó Asmita mordaz— Así que lo de estar prometidos gracias a una amenaza, no es lo común.

—Asmita, yo de verdad te quiero—aseguró Aspros, realmente se veía como si lo dijera en serio y así era, solo que no lo demostraba de la mejor manera—. Y te aseguro que nunca te haré nada que te demuestre lo contrario—suspiró—.Se que nuestra relación no ha comenzado de la mejor manera, pero te aseguro que todo ira a mejor, de verdad, te lo prometo.

Lo peor de era que se notaba la sinceridad en cada una de sus palabras y eso hacía la situación mas inquietante. Por ello Asmita intentó pensar en otra cosa y caminó hacia una habitación para buscar un jarrón grande para las flores. No tenía ganas de responderle eso a Aspros.

Metió el ramo de flores en un jarrón grande que tenía de decoración en el cuarto de invitados, luego, fue a la cocina para coger una jarra de agua y volver a echarle agua a las flores. El jarrón pesaba como un muerto, por lo que le era más fácil apartar las flores y rellenarlo, que moverlo hasta el grifo más cercano.

El de pelo azul lo miró mientras hacía eso, sin meterse donde obviamente no lo llamaban. También se dedicó a acariciar un poco a Spica, este recibía las caricias con alegría, era un perro muy mimosos.

—Hoy cocino yo—dijo Aspros cuando vio a Asmita salir del cuarto. El rubio lo miró extrañado cuando se propuso para cocinar—. Me gusta cocinar.

—Como quieras—contestó Asmita con sequedad.

Aspros se lo tomó como un vale y fue hacía la cocina, dispuesto preparar la comida. Por su lado, Asmita lo escuchaba. A decir verdad le importaba poco que cocinase o dejase de hacerlo, por lo menos cocinaba bien y sabía que no tenía intención de envenenarlo ni nada raro. Aun así, se acercó a la cocina para ver como iba y por si necesitaba saber si necesitaba algún utensilio de cocina o algo por el estilo.

—Así que te gusta cocinar—comentó Asmita por el simple hecho de decir algo,aunque fuera por educación—.La verdad es que no me lo habría imaginado.

—Si, lo disfruto muchísimo—aseguró Aspros con una sonrisa—.No se, es que me relaja y me entretiene bastante. Es de ese tipo de cosas que jamás te habrías imaginado que serían para ti y te acaban encantado—se le veía realmente ilusionado al hablar de eso—. Aunque últimamente casi ni cocino mi comida, por no decir algo más complicado y divertido—se lamentó—.El trabajo me absorbe demasiado tiempo.

Tras esa pequeña conversación, el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos, siendo roto por el sonido que Aspros hacía al cocinar, mas sin ser interrumpido en ningún momento por el sonido de sus voces. No se volvieron a dirigir la palabra hasta que estuvieron sentados el uno frente al otro comiendo en la mesa del salón.

—Mi hermano me ha contado que sacáis juntos a los perros—comentó Aspros de pronto, mientras comía.

—Solo ha sido una vez, pero vamos a repetirlo, así los perros se divierten y los paseos no son tan solitarios—dijo Asmita.

—Me alegra que os llevéis bien.

—Es lo que tiene que alguien te trate bien y no te amenace—escupió Asmita con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Aspros suspiró, debía haberse esperado alguna puñalada así, para su fortuna, ya se había acostumbrado a estas. Por lo que no le afectaban demasiado y decidió simplemente, cambiar de tema.

—También oí que estabas en el puerto cuando ocurrió la explosión

El rubio dejo de comer cuando Aspros dijo esas palabras, le sorprendía e inquietaba a partes iguales que el de pelo azul se hubiera enterado de eso. Mas al pensarlo con más detenimiento, el lugar era un pueblo grande y cabía la lógica posibilidad de que se hubiera hablado del tema y eso habría llegado a sus oídos. Pero Hasgard no se había enterado y él era el rey de los cotillas.

—Si, a Spica le dio por entrar—comentó, no quería dar muchos detalles sobre lo sucedido puesto que ni él mismo lo tenía del todo claro—. No me pasó nada, como puedes ver. Solo fue el pequeño susto del momento.

—Soy tu prometido y de verdad, me preocupo por ti—insistió Aspros—.Deberías habérmelo dicho aunque hayas salido intacto…

Asmita le volvió a mirar fijamente para después, continuar con su comida. Se las ponía demasiado fáciles.

—De todas maneras, te has enterado sin ningún problema—comentó molesto—. Podrías tener el detalle de contarme como.

Aspros continuó comiendo en vez de responderle a la primera, por lo que el rubio sospechó que seguramente la respuesta no le haría ni pizca de gracia. Así que o Aspros iba a pasar de responder, o estaba inventándose alguna excusa que no lo enfadara mucho.

—Soy el alcalde y muchos saben que tú eres mi prometido, así que Minos me contó sobre lo que ocurrió—habló por fin Aspros—. Pero no te dije nada porque quería que fueras tú el que sacara el tema—suspiró—Aunque ya he visto que no estabas muy por la labor—se lamentó.

Fue el turno de Asmita para quedarse callado, algo que decía que había gato encerrado y eso le mosqueaba demasiado. Mas prefirió no sacar el tema directamente, ya se enteraría, aunque le costara algo de tiempo.

—Como ya he dicho, no fue nada—afirmó Asmita cortante.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente entre ellos hasta que comenzaron el postre. Aspros siempre calculaba al detalle cuando hablarle o cuando no a Asmita, no quería resultarle demasiado pesado. Por ello permitía esos largos ratos de silencio.

—Me gustaría que nos viéramos más...—comenzó aspros, pero antes de poder continuar la frase, Asmita le cortó.

—Soy ciego, nunca he podido verte y nunca lo haré.

Aspros suspiró, invocando a su paciencia. Se planteó en poner su mano sobre la de Asmita, pero sabía perfectamente que todavía no era el momento como para hacerlo, menos cuando llevaban tanto rato juntos y Asmita ya estaba realmente cansado de él.

—Me gustaría que pasáramos más tiempo juntos.

—A mí no.

De nuevo, Aspros ignoró a Asmita, pero esa vez de una manera mas descarada.

—Creo que estaría bien que nos comiéramos o cenáramos juntos como dos veces a la semana—propuso Aspros.

Había puesto una cifra pequeña para que Asmita se fuera acostumbrando a su presencia. Siempre que se trataba de Asmita, medía sus pasos y lo que tenía que hacer punto por punto, mil veces más de lo normal.

—Vale, cenemos juntos dos veces a la semana—accedió Asmita sin verse nada contento. 

Solo decía que si porque no tenía ganas de que le amenazara.

—Me complace escuchar eso—afirmó Aspros con una sonrisa de autentica ilusión, casi parecía un niño al que le habían comprado su chuchería favorita—. Por cierto—habló Aspros con intención de cambiar el tema—En nada son las fiestas del pueblo, voy a estar un tanto ocupado, pero podríamos ir juntos a alguna actividad—propuso.

—Vale—fue la seca respuesta de Asmita.

No le hacía ninguna gracia que le vieran con Aspros en plan de: “estamos prometidos y todo es maravilloso” o algo por el estilo. Mas sabía a la perfección que ese momento iba a llegar tarde o temprano, sin embargo, para él cuanto más tardase, mejor.

Por el contrario, Aspros estaba que rebosaba felicidad porque Asmita le hubiera dicho que vale a aquellas propuestas. Sabía perfectamente que solo decía que si porque estaba vilmente amenazado, pero le hacía ilusión imaginarse que lo decía porque de verdad quería hacerlo.

—Ya verás como serán unas fiestas muy divertidas—aseguró Aspros.

El rubio asintió un poco por la cabeza, mas no tenía ni idea lo que tenía pensado Aspros hacer a partir de esas fiestas, incluso mientras las propias fiestas. Lo que si que sospechaba era que Aspros le ocultaba muchas cosas, la mayoría probablemente inquietantes. Y a decir verdad, tenía unas ganas inmensas de poder sonsacarle todo eso.

—Si, estoy seguro de eso—comentó Asmita con sarcasmo.

Esperaba que Aspros de verdad lo amara tanto como decía hacerlo, porque si eso era verdad, el poder sacarle todo lo que quería sería más sencillo. De todas maneras, si se sabía emplear, el amor podía ser una gran debilidad. Y Asmita tenía pensado sacarle provecho a eso como fuera. Podría acabar resignandose a casarse con ese hombre al que no soportaba, mas no iba a permitir que eso le saliera gratis a Aspros.

—Seguramente me pase también por las fiestas con tu hermano—comentó Asmita, total, si no se lo decía él, se lo diría Defteros.

—¡Me alegra escuchar eso!—afirmó Aspros contento.

La conversación volvió a diluirse en poco tiempo y el silencio reinó entre ellos. Finalmente, Aspros se marchó, alegando que tenía trabajo del que encargarse. Se despidió con un tierno beso en la mejilla de Asmita.

Mientras lo veía irse, Asmita se planteó seriamente si Aspros estaba relacionado con lo ocurrido en el puerto, no solo con la explosión, sino con todo, robos incluidos. Era alguien que obviamente ocultaba muchísimas cosas y el rubio tenía ganas de descubrirlas. A lo mejor así podía hundir un poco la reputación de Aspros.

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, no sabía cuando pasó de un resignado enfado a querer aprovecharse de su situación para poder sacarle los trapos sucios a Aspros. Supuso que el tener que aguantar a alguien a quien no le tienes aprecio ninguno durante un tiempo, sumado a lo de aguantarlo como un supuesto novio. Hace que los sentimientos de uno no sean lo más inocentes y bien intencionados posibles.

Sintió como Spica comenzó a jugar entre sus pies y se relajó, ni se había dado cuenta de lo tenso que estaba. Por mucho resentimiento que tuviera pos Aspros, no quería darle la importancia de estar pensando en él todo el día. Por eso comenzó a jugar un rato con Spica, para pensar en otras cosas y estar algo más tranquilo. Algo le decía que en el futuro, extrañaría esa tranquilidad.


End file.
